Last Hope
by Profe Fest
Summary: Kerajaan Ravka berada di ambang keruntuhannya. Fong yang tamak berkuasa, Mammon terpaksa menjadi alat sang penguasa kegelapan, Fon yang entah di mana. Adakah harapan untuk membuat segalanya kembali damai?/ Warning! BL, OOC, Fon dibuat menjadi 2 orang, Alternative Ending Siege and Strom. Possibily harem. /UPDATE/ RnR?
1. prolog

**A/N** : Ah, saya numpang nunggak penpik mc lagi ya di sini /rebahan, digiles/ Btw, di sini ada yang baca Grisha Trilogy? Saya udah baca yang buku pertama (Shadow and Bone) sama buku kedua (Siege and Strom) dan lagi dalam tahap ngebaca buku ketiga (Ruin and Rising). Btw, pengaran Grisha Trilogy ini namanya Leigh Bardugo, kalian harus tahu dia itu rajanya php sama plot-twist :" saya sampai kejang-kejang baca buku dia /GAGITU. Daan, intinya penpik ini saya buat gara-gara nggak puas sama buku Siege and Strom (meski tetep ada buku ketiga sih lol). Sengaja saya taruh **A/N** di atas biar pada nggak bingung (atau memang tetap bingung?). Semoga kalian menikmati penpik dengan awalan **A/N** panjang ini ya XD

Dan nggak perlu khawatir, ini nggak masuk plagiat karena ngambil atasannya Siege and Strom kok, mungkin awal di sini sama, tapi ke sana bakal saya bedain (karena sejak awal saya juga udah bikin lanjutan Siege and Strom sendiri /PLAK). Di sini Fon dijadikan dua untuk mengisi dua peran Mal (yang diisi oleh Fon) dan Sang Kelam (yang diisi oleh Fong), semoga nggak ada yang ketuker ya ;;w;; tadinya sih mau pake chara lain, tapi saya dilema harus siapa, yaudah deh pake babang Fon aja /PLAK. Cara bedainnya juga inget aja Fon itu matanya karamel kayak Fon biasa, dan Fong matanya hitam.

Ada beberapa hal yang mau saya jelasin di sini. Fong yang sebagai Sang Kelam itu tadinya Tangan Kanan Raja sekaligus pemimpin tertinggi para Grisha, tapi dia membelot dan diusir dari istana, terus berusaha nguasain kerajaan (jadi nanti kalo saya nulisnya pake 'Sang Kelam' maksudnya 'Fong' ya). Mammon di sini perannya sebagai Alina, seorang Grisha (semacam penyihir) yang disebut Pemanggil Matahari (karena dia bisa memanggil cahaya yang terangnya sama seperti matahari), Pemanggil Matahari ini cuma ada Mammon sendiri, yang lainnya ada Pemanggil Badai (bisa memanggil angin kencang jadi mirip badai) sama Pemanggil Gelombang (memanggil gelombang air). Fon yang perannya sebagai Mal adalah sahabat masa kecil Mammon, dia seorang Pelacak dari Tentara Pertama. Ada lagi yang namanya Penguat Gelombang, itu benda yang digunakan para Grisha untuk memperkuat sihir mereka. Grisha sendiri banyak macamnya, ada yang Pemanggil (mereka ordonya disebut Etherialki), ada yang menciptakan barang-barang (mereka ordonya disebut Fabrikator), dan yang terakhir ada Penyembuh dan Pengoyak Jantung (ordonya disebut Corporalki). Untuk membedakan ordo para Grisha, Fabrikator memakai _kefta_ ungu, Etherialki memakai _kefta_ biru, dan Corporalki memakai _kefta_ merah. Hanya Fong alias Sang Kelam yang boleh memakai _kefta_ hitam. _Kefta_ itu sendiri adalah pakaian khusus para Grisha, desainnya bisa cari di Gugel /dihajar.

.

.

.

 **Title: Last Hope**

 **Disclaimer: Katekyou Hitman Reborn by Amano Akira**

 **Grisha Trilogy by Leigh Bardugo**

 **Warning: Grisha Trilogy!AU, BL, OOC, Fon dibuat menjadi dua orang, typo(s). Alternative ending dari Siege and Strom.**

.

.

 **.prolog.**

.

.

 _Untuk yang telah menyaksikan kekejaman dalam penyerangan di Os Alta:_

 _Tak akan pernah ada jalan ke luar dari kegelapan_

.

.

Suasana kacau tak terkendali, hasil semua latihan dan persiapan mereka hanya memberi pengaruh kecil pada gerombolan _nichevo'ya_ yang dibawa Fong untuk menyerang Os Alta. Grisha yang tersisa hanya bisa dihitung oleh jari, sementara pasukan Pemanggil Matahari sudah cukup terpukul mundur dan hanya bersenjatakan beberapa senjata untuk menembakkan timah panas. Teriakan, erangan, dan seluruh suara keras lain bersatu padu. Mammon sendiri sudah cukup lelah terus memanggil cahaya, namun ia tahu jika ia tak melakukannya maka mereka akan tamat, menjadi santapan hewan buas dari kegelapan itu.

"Menyerahlah, Mammon," kata sebuah suara yang begitu tenang, membelah setiap suara lain yang lebih keras di sana—suara milik Sang Kelam, Fong. "Menyerahlah dan aku akan menghentikan semua ini."

Gokudera menyiapkan dinamitnya, sementara para tentara Pemanggil Matahari menyiapkan lagi senapan mereka.

"Lihat ke sekelilingmu, Mammon," kata Fong. "Kau tak bisa menang, kau hanya bisa melihat mereka mati. Datanglah padaku dan aku akan membebaskan mereka—para prajuritmu dan para Grisha yang melayanimu."

Mammon merasa inilah mimpi buruknya, mimpi buruknya yang sesungguhnya—bahkan jauh lebih buruk ketimbang ketika ia bermimpi menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir Fong dan berciuman panas. Para _nichevo'ya_ ada di sekeliling mereka, mengepung mereka dari atas, samping, dan depan mereka, mendesak mereka untuk segera menyerah pada penguasa kegelapan. Mereka membutuhkan keajaiban untuk dapat ke luar dalam keadaan hidup-hidup, dan Mammon tahu ia tak bisa melakukannya.

Gokudera menggeram, pemuda itu memasang kuda-kuda siap melempar dinamitnya, bersiap meledakkan Fong serta mulut sialannya—setidaknya itulah yang dipikirkannya.

"Tahan," perintah Mammon pada pemuda perak itu.

"Kami masih bisa mengeluarkanmu dari sini, Mammon," bisik Gokudera.

" _Tahan_ ," ulang Mammon lagi, kali ini lebih ditekankan.

Para tentara Pemanggil Matahari melonggarkan pertahanan mereka, Gokudera mendecih, namun akhirnya kembali menaruh kembali dinamitnya, meski sebenarnya ia masih tetap menggenggam bom itu.

"Apa penawaranmu?" tanya Mammon tanpa diduga.

Fon membelalakkan mata, Gokudera segera memandangi pemuda Grisha di sampingnya, kepalanya menggeleng kuat-kuat tanda bahwa ia sama sekali tak setuju. Tapi Mammon tak peduli. Jika ada kesempatan yang membiarkan mereka tetap hidup, maka ia akan mengambilnya.

Fong menaikkan sudut bibirnya. "Menyerahlah dan datang padaku, Mammon. Mereka akan kubiarkan pergi melalui lubang kelinci itu dan bebas."

"Bebas?" bisik Lampo dengan bibir serta sekujur tubuh gemetaran.

"Dia berbohong," kata Fon cepat. "Dia selalu melakukannya. Jangan terpengaruh, Mammon."

"Aku tidak membutuhkan kebohongan selama Mammon ingin ikut denganku," kata Fong.

"Dia tidak menginginkan sedikitpun hal darimu!" bentak Fon seraya menggeram.

"'Tidak'?" ulang sang penguasa kegelapan—Fong—dengan nada bertanya, lalu menahan tawanya. Lampu gereja kecil membuat rambut hitamnya berkilauan. Mammon dapat melihat wajahnya, wajah pria itu kurus, tapi entah bagaimana senyum lembut dapat terlukis di bibirnya dan membuatnya lebih tampan. "Aku sudah bilang _otkazat'ya_ —orang yang terbuang—itu tak akan pernah bisa mengerti dirimu, Mammon. Aku sudah mengatakan bahwa dia hanya akan ketakutan padamu dan kekuatan yang ada dalam dirimu. Katakan padaku bahwa itu salah."

"Kau salah," kata Mammon dengan suara bergetar. Sesuatu menyeruak dari dalam dirinya, mencoba merobohkan kata-katanya barusan.

Fong menggelengkan kepalanya, masih dengan senyum yang bertahan di bibirnya. "Kau tidak bisa berbohong padaku, Mammon. Kau pikir bagaimana aku bisa terus muncul di hadapanmu dan hanya kau yang bisa melihatku? Kau memanggilku, dan aku menjawabmu," katanya.

Mammon menahan napasnya, dadanya berdetum tak karuan. Sumpah ia sama sekali tak bisa percaya kata-kata pria itu. "K- kau… kau ada di sana?" tanyanya gemetaran.

"Di dalam Fold, di dalam Istana Kecil, kemarin malam di dalam mimpimu—ya." Seringai picik menggantikan senyum lembut itu ketika menjawabnya.

Mammon mundur beberapa langkah, kakinya serasa tak mampu menopang berat tubuhnya namun ia tetap berdiri. Pemuda berambut sebahu itu teringat mimpinya semalam, bunga tidurnya yang memimpikan sang penguasa kegelapan, ia dapat mengingatnya dengan jelas. Tubuh pria itu menindih tubuhnya di atas kasurnya, bibir mereka bersentuhan, dan mereka berciuman panas. Lidah mereka beradu di dalam, dan Mammon masih ingat bagaimana rasanya ketika organ merah muda pria tersebut menyentuh kerongkongannya. Ia teringat lagi bagaimana mata hitam pria itu yang menatapnya dingin, seringainya yang membuatnya gemetaran, dan jemari dinginnya yang menelusuri pipi sang Pemanggil Matahari.

Fong menyeringai, ia mulai menyukainya—menyukai wajah ketakutan dan syok Mammon serta bagaimana setiap inci tubuhnya gemetar karenanya.

"Itu tidak mungkin…," kata Fon setelah Mammon tak mampu membalas apapun dari jawaban pria penguasa kegelapan itu.

"Kau tak akan paham bagaimana aku bisa membuatnya mungkin, Pelacak," sahut pria bermanik hitam itu tenang.

"Mammon—"

"Aku sudah melihat siapa kau sebenarnya, Mammon," kata Fong, memotong perkataan Fon. "Aku sudah melihatnya dan aku tak akan pernah berbalik, tidak akan pernah sekalipun. Apa dia bisa melakukannya, Mammon?"

"Kau tidak tahu apapun tentang dia!" bentak Fon.

"Kemarilah, pergi bersamaku. Dan semua ini akan berhenti—ketakutanmu, kebimbanganmu, semua pertumpahan darah ini. Lepaskan pemuda itu, Mammon. Lepaskan mereka semua," sambung Fong lagi, mengabaikan perkataan pemuda sahabat kecil Mammon sedari dulu.

"Tidak…," jawab Mammon pelan, dengan ketakutan menguasainya. Namun ia tahu, ada sesuatu yang lain dalam dirinya dan berteriak keras untuk menerima ajakan itu, _ya_.

Fong terdiam, ia menghela napas panjang. "Bawa dia," titahnya.

Dari belakang Fong muncul seseorang dengan langkah tertatih-tatih, seolah setiap kakinya melangkah membuatnya kesakitan. Mammon membelalakkan matanya. _Itu_ _Alaude_.

"Jangan lakukan apapun padanya!" teriak pemuda berambut sebahu itu kalap.

Fong menyeringai semakin lebar. "Perlihatkan pada mereka."

Seseorang di belakang mereka berteriak, Mammon tidak tahu itu siapa. Tanpa diduga, dari belakang mereka muncul seseorang yang tampak kacau, terlihat beberapa gigitan di tubuhnya. Mammon tak tahu siapa dia—ia _sempat_ tidak tahu. Namun begitu manik violetnya berhasil mengidentifikasi rambut coklat sosok itu serta warna matanya yang senada, Mammon segera menahan napasnya.

"Haru…," panggilnya terkesiap.

Haru tampak kacau, sangat kacau. Rambut coklatnya yang biasa terkuncir kuda itu tampak tak terawat, bahkan ada beberapa yang sampai mencuat. Wajahnya kotor, dan _kefta_ yang dikenakannya sobek di sana sini. Ada darah kering yang masih membekas di beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Dia tak seperti _Haru_ , Haru yang dulu menggedor pintu kamar sang Pemanggil Matahari dan cerewet itu, Haru yang selalu menemaninya selama Mammon dalam masa pelatihannya di Istana Kecil pertama kali—itu bukan Haru yang dikenalnya.

"Aku sudah berusaha sebisaku, Mammon," kata sang penguasa kegelapan memecah hening yang mencekat di sana. "Kalau kau tak lari dariku, seluruh Tentara Kedua akan tetap pada tempatnya. Para Grisha ini akan tetap hidup, dan Pelacak _mu_ akan bahagia bersama resimennya. Bagaimana? Apa itu cukup untukmu? Apa kau akan membiarkanku menghentikan semua ini? Sejak awal aku hanya menginginkanmu, Mammon."

 _Tidak ada harapan untukmu. Satu-satunya harapanmu adalah lari dari sini dan jangan pernah mencoba kembali._ Alaude benar tentang itu semua. Mammon diam-diam menyesal, menyesal karena telah bersifat sombong dengan kembali ke mari, menyesal karena menyeret semua orang yang ada di sana—baik yang sudah mati ataupun yang masih hidup—ke dalam masalah rumit ini, menyesal karena telah bertaruh dengan semua yang dimilikinya namun ia memang bukan tandingan pria berwajah oriental di depannya itu.

"Kau meratapi setiap orang yang terbunuh di Novokribirsk, juga orang-orang yang terbunuh dalam kapal yang memasuki Fold. Tapi apa yang ada meski mereka tetap hidup? Sebuah peperangan tiada akhir? Apa bedanya dengan orang-orang yang tewas di sini? Kita bisa mengakhiri semua ini, Mammon. Berdua." Fong mengulurkan tangannya, wajah dinginnya tetap sama, namun entah bagaimana semua itu terlihat tampan di mata Mammon.

Mammon meneguk ludah. Itu masuk akal, semua kata-kata pria bermanik hitam di depannya ini hanyalah satu-satunya yang dapat diterimanya sekarang. Perang ini selesai, semua perjuangan mereka sudah tamat. Sudah waktunya mereka menerima realita bahwa memang sia-sia melawan makhluk setengah monster di depan mereka.

 _Semuanya selesai,_ dari lubuk hati yang terdalam Mammon mengakuinya, mengakui bahwa ia telah kalah. Semenjak mereka bertatap muka di depan pengadilan dalam tenda Grisha, semenjak Fong mendekat dan berdiri di depannya pertama kali, sejak Fong menggenggam tangannya untuk melihat kekuatan tersembunyi dalam dirinya, pria berkepang itu telah menguasainya—semuanya yang ada di dalam dirinya. Ia hanya tak pernah menyadarinya.

"Aku mengerti," jawab Mammon pelan, nyaris setengah berbisik.

"Mammon!" Fon membentaknya.

"Kau akan membebaskan mereka semua? Semuanya?" tanya Mammon putus asa.

"Kita membutuhkan pelacak itu—untuk menemukan burung api," jawab Fong.

"Dia harus bebas. Kau tak bisa mendapatkan kami berdua," sergah Mammon.

Fong terdiam, tapi kemudian mengangguk. Mammon tahu ia pasti akan mendapatkan cara untuk mendapatkan kembali Fon, tapi Mammon hanya ingin sahabatnya sedari kecil itu pergi hidup-hidup dari sini.

"Aku tidak akan pergi ke manapun!" kata Fon berkeras.

Mammon menoleh pada Gokudera dan G. "Bawa dia pergi dari sini. Aku tidak peduli jika itu berarti kalian harus membopongnya," titahnya.

"Mammon—"

"Kami tidak akan pergi! Kami masih bisa bertarung!" Gokudera ikut berkeras.

"Kau akan melakukannya," sahut Mammon dingin.

G menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kami mengabdikan hidup kami untukmu, Mammon. Hidup kami ada untuk melayanimu."

"Kalau begitu lakukan itu sebagai perintahku!" Mammon menatap mereka lekat-lekat. "Gokudera Hayato, G, kalian akan membawa semua orang ke luar dari sini dengan selamat!" titahnya. Pemuda berambut sebahu itu memanggil cahaya, dan cahaya itu keluar dari telapak tangannya, menyinari mereka.

Gokudera menggeram seraya membiarkan air mata menuruni matanya, G menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat dengan tangan terkepal erat. Tapi mereka membungkukkan badan, tanda mengerti perintah dari sang Pemanggil Matahari.

Fon menatap pemuda yang dicintainya itu dengan mata membelalak. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku menginginkan ini, Fon." _Aku membutuhkannya._ Mammon memperbaiki jawabannya dalam hati. Pengorbanan atau keegoisan sudah tak dapat dibedakan dalam hal ini.

"Aku tidak percaya padamu," desis Fon.

"Aku tak bisa terus lari dari diriku yang sesungguhnya, Fon. Aku tidak bisa mengembalikan _Mammon_ yang dulu, _Mammon_ yang sangat kau cintai, _Mammon_ yang merupakan sahabatmu sejak kecil dari Keramzin yang juga sama mencintaimu. Tapi setidaknya, aku bisa membuatmu bebas dari semua ini," kata Mammon panjang lebar.

"Kau tak bisa melakukannya… kau tidak bisa _memilihnya_ …!" kata Fon berkeras.

"Kita bahkan tak punya pilihan lain, Fon. Inilah pilihan yang terbaik," balas Mammon.

Pemuda berwajah Asia itu menggeleng. "Ini tidak benar, ini salah," katanya. Ia menatap Mammon dengan wajah memohon. "Tolong, Mammon. Kita tidak bisa membuat ini semua berakhir seperti ini," pintanya lemah.

Mammon menjulurkan tangannya, menyentuh pipi pemuda itu lembut, menelusuri tulang rahangnya. Ia menelan ludah pahit, ini pemuda yang dicintainya, ia selalu ingin bersama pemuda ini, tapi takdir telah membuatnya— _mengharuskannya_ —untuk memilih pria yang telah berumur entah sudah berapa ratus tahun yang tengah berdiri di depannya, pria penguasa kegelapan yang sempat juga ia cintai sebelum ia sadar memang hatinya hanya untuk sahabat masa kecilnya tersebut.

"Aku mencintaimu Fon—aku mencintaimu untuk seumur hidupku. Tak ada akhir dalam kisah kita," kata Mammon tulus, namun ia tahu ada dusta dalam perkataannya—bahwa tetap ada akhir dalam kisah mereka. Dan kisah itu berakhir dengan ia harus menyerahkan dirinya pada Sang Kelam.

"Mammon—"

Pemuda berambut violet itu lebih dulu memotong, ia memajukan wajahnya, mencium lembut pipi Fon. _Ini ciuman terakhir, Fon,_ batin sang Pemanggil Matahari. Mammon mundur sejenak, kemudian berbalik dan melangkah mendekati Sang Kelam yang telah menunggunya.

"Mammon!" Fon berteriak, namun G segera menahannya tanpa menatap kepergian Grisha Pemanggil Matahari tersebut dan betapa kacaunya Fon yang tengah ditahannya—Mammon tahu semua itu tanpa menoleh ke belakang.

Fong berdiri tegak menunggunya, menunggu Pemanggil Matahari _nya_. Senyumnya tampak lebar, tapi Mammon melihat senyum itu sebagai sebuah seringai kemenangan untuk sang penguasa kegelapan. _Yah, ia memang menang—kau memang menang Fong,_ bagian terdalam dalam diri Mammon tertawa keras, menertawainya dan menertawai kebodohannya yang sempat membuatnya berpikir bahwa ia mampu mengalahkan orang itu.

"Satu-satunya makhluk yang sama denganku, satu-satunya orang yang memiliki kekuatan yang sama denganku, satu-satunya orang yang berhak ada di sampingku. Dan sampai kapanpun tak akan pernah ada yang sama dengan kita berdua." Fong menyambut Mammon bahkan sebelum pemuda itu sampai di depannya. Mammon berjalan lurus, terus menatap wajah pria berkepang di depannya. Satu per satu, _nichevo'ya_ yang dipanggil Fong menyingkir dari jalan sang Pemanggil Matahari, membiarkan pemuda itu terus berjalan dan sampai di depannya.

Mammon menggigit bibir bawahnya sejenak, mengecap pahit dalam salivanya sebelum akhirnya mendongak dan menatap mata Fong yang berwarna hitam. "Aku milikmu. Seluruh hidupku, kekuatanku—semua itu milikmu," katanya.

Fong menyeringai puas, ia mengulurkan tangannya dan Mammon meraihnya, menggenggamnya. Mammon tahu Fon tengah melihatnya dan ia sama sekali tak ingin sahabatnya itu melihat adegan selanjutnya. Fong mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan pemuda mungil itu, dan perlahan wajah mereka berdekatan, lalu bibir mereka bertemu. Ciuman itu tak hanya menempelkan bibir saja, karena selanjutnya Fong melesakkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Mammon, membiarkan organ merah muda mereka beradu dan saling bergulat.

Mammon merasakannya, merasakan hasrat dan nafsu sang penguasa kegelapan padanya—hasrat akan sang Pemanggil Matahari dan nafsu untuk menguasai kekuatannya. Tapi di saat yang sama Mammon juga merasakan kekuatan Fong mengalirinya, kekuatan kegelapan, kekuatan dari Fong sang Kelam yang merupakan Heretik Hitam, kekuatan dari dalam Shadow Fold.

Tiba-tiba Mammon merasa bodoh, bodoh karena tetap berusaha melawan pria itu meski kekuatan mereka sama sekali tak sebanding, kenyataan bahwa kekuatan yang dimilikinya hanya hal kecil untuk dapat diatasi Fong. Mammon tak melawan selama ciuman mereka berlangsung, ia membiarkan, melepaskan seluruh ketakutan, seluruh rasa bersalahnya, seluruh ketidakberdayaannya, membiarkan Sang Kelam menginvasinya.

Setiap pasang mata yang ada memandangi mereka tanpa berkedip, terkesiap. Bukan karena melihat adegan berlabel dewasa di depannya, melainkan karena melihat betapa pasrahnya sang Pemanggil Matahari dalam kendali Fong dan melihat ketidakberdayaan sang Grisha. Begitu ciuman itu berakhir, Mammon jatuh tak sadarkan diri. Fong menangkapnya dengan lengan kekarnya, menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

" _Gadis_ ku… _gadis_ kesayanganku, _gadis_ yang sangat kucintai…," Fong mendekatkan wajahnya pada telinga Mammon, lengkap dengan seringai yang terlukis di wajah tampannya. "Kau tak akan pernah bisa lari dariku, Mammon. Kau selalu menjadi milikku, milikku selamanya," lanjutnya.

Pria itu lalu menatap wajah-wajah yang tadi bersama dengan sang Pemanggil Matahari, lalu menaikkan sudut bibirnya. "Bawa mereka pergi dari sini. Kita akan sangat sibuk setelah ini," titahnya pada _nichevo'ya_ , makhluk kegelapannya.

"Aku tak akan pergi kecuali bersamanya!" erang Fon masih dalam kuncian G.

"'Bersamanya'?" ulang Fong seraya menatap pemuda itu dengan tatapan mengejek. "Kau sudah pernah bersamanya, Pelacak. Dan seingatku kau sudah membuangnya tepat di malam itu—malam di mana kau tengah mencoba menciumnya."

"Jadi benar kau berada di sana?" geram Fon.

"Kau tak tahu apapun mengenai pemuda ini, tidak sedikit pun," kata Fong seraya menaikkan dagunya.

"Kau yang tidak tahu _apapun_ tentangnya!" bentak si pemuda berkepang.

Fong tertawa keras. "Lihat apa ini, satu manusia yang berusaha keras terlihat sejajar dengan kedudukan kami!"

"Kau—!"

Tanpa diduga, Mammon membuka matanya dan dengan cepat menyambar tangan Fong, kemudian membawa tangan yang lebih kekar darinya itu ke tanduk Morozova yang melingkar di lehernya, lalu memanggil kegelapan yang merupakan kekuatan sang penguasa kegelapan. Kegelapan ke luar secara tanpa henti di sekeliling mereka, membuat semakin banyak _nichevo'ya_ dan berbagai makhluk kegelapan lain ke luar dari sana terus menerus.

Mammon sadar semuanya, sadar mengapa Fong sangat membayanginya, sadar mengapa mereka dapat saling memanggil satu sama lain hingga tak seorangpun mengetahui, sadar mengapa ia dapat merasakan kekuatan Fong dalam genggamannya, dan sadar kenapa Fong lebih memilih membuatnya menggunakan Penguat Gelombang Morozova dan Rusalye dan bukan untuk dirinya sendiri.

Karena dia takut. Dia takut padanya, pada kekuatan dalam dirinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" tanya Fong dengan berteriak.

"Apa yang seharusnya aku lakukan!" jawab Mammon balas berteriak, masih berfokus untuk memanggil kegelapan lebih banyak lagi.

"Kau akan membunuh kita berdua sekaligus!" teriak Fong. Namun Mammon tetap memanggil kegelapan itu. Ia sudah tahu—tak peduli.

Mammon masih terus memanggil, dan kegelapan itu menjawabnya, terus bermunculan dan mengeluarkan berbagai makhluk kegelapan. Ia tak peduli jika ia mati, selama pria itu tewas, maka ia akan melakukan apapun, bahkan jika itu artinya adalah menyusul pria itu juga ke neraka. Ah ya, _neraka_. Mammon terkekeh geli mengatakan itu. Tak ada surga yang mau menerimanya, nirwana tak pantas untuk seorang Grisha yang membunuh orang-orang di desa Novokribirsk untuk memuaskan keserakahan Fong, seorang Pemanggil Matahari yang meninggalkan orang-orang di kapal yang ada di dalam Fold, dan berbagai dosa lain yang terlalu banyak untuk diurutkan satu per satu. Hanya neraka yang tersisa untuknya.

"Mammon!" Fon berteriak di belakangnya. Mammon merasakan ada sebuah lengan kekar yang melingkari pinggangnya, berusaha untuk menariknya kembali dari semua itu—lengan Fon. Kalau pemuda Asia itu mampu melepaskan diri dari kuncian G, pasti itu sebuah keajaiban. Namun Mammon tetap berkeras memanggil kegelapan itu hingga mencapai batasnya. Pria di depannya harus mati, harus jika itu berarti demi kebaikan Kerajaan Ravka.

 ** _—_** ** _DUAR!_**

Ledakan keras tercipta tak lama setelahnya, membuat Mammon terpental dan mendarat keras di lantai gereja. Darah mengalir turun dari dahinya, menghalau indra penglihatannya.

 _Sudah selesai,_ batin Mammon. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa lemah, ia bahkan merasa tak memiliki kekuatan hanya untuk menggerakkan satu jaripun. Manik violetnya mencoba melihat ke arah lain, membuatnya menemukan tubuh pria berkepang yang memunggunginya dan memakai _kefta_ hitam—satu-satunya _kefta_ yang diperbolehkan berwarna hitam sebagai tanda dialah sang penguasa kegelapan. Mammon menghela napas lega, berpikir bahwa inilah akhirnya. Fong mati, dan ia akan ikut menyusulnya pergi.

 ** _—_** ** _Srek…_**

Mata sang Pemanggil Matahari tak terlepas dari tubuh itu, bahkan ketika tiba-tiba tubuh itu berangsur bangkit dari posisinya. Mammon ingin membelalakkan matanya, namun ia tak punya tenaga lagi. Ia ingin menahan napasnya, namun napasnya sendiri sudah sangat samar dan mengancam kehidupannya. Ia nyaris sekarat.

Tawa Fong bergema di gereja yang telah hancur itu, menghancurkan kembali harapan mereka bahwa sang penguasa kegelapan telah tewas, menarik mereka kembali ke jurang keputusasaan.

"Kau tak pernah berhenti menarik perhatianku, Mammon. Tidak sekalipun. Apa yang kau lakukan selalu di luar pemikiranku," kata pria berkepang itu seraya tertawa sinting, tak peduli pada darah yang berjatuhan dari dahinya dan ujung bibirnya. Mammon menatapnya tanpa tenaga, semuanya terasa sia-sia, ia ditenggelamkan lagi pada kenyataan ia memang bukan tandingan pria ini.

"Tapi, sepertinya ada bayaran yang harus kau ambil dari semua tindakanmu itu," kata sang penguasa kegelapan melanjutkan. Bibirnya membentuk seringai licik tanda kemenangan.

Mammon tak mengerti apa maksudnya, namun ia mengikuti arah tatapan pria itu dan bersusah payah berguling ke belakangnya. Begitu berhasil, kedua bola matanya membulat. Terbaring tak jauh darinya, tubuh Fon dengan cairan merah pekat sebagai alasnya. Kedua matanya tertutup, dan beberapa bagian tubuhnya penuh luka. Pastilah karena ia tadi berada di belakang sang Pemanggil Matahari, pastilah ia juga merasakan dampak dari ledakan itu. Mammon merasakan napasnya kembali memburu, ia mencoba menggerakkan tangannya, meski rasanya seluruh gerakan pada tubuhnya begitu menyiksanya.

"Fon…," panggil Mammon lemah, tangannya mencoba menyentuh tubuh pemuda yang ada di depannya, namun pada detik itu juga tangannya jatuh ke tanah karena tak mampu menopang beratnya tanpa sempat menyentuh tubuh pemuda berkepang itu.

 _Ini salah. Ini tidak benar._ Mammon menjeritkan hal itu dalam dirinya. Ini salahnya, karena ia tetap berkeras mengira dapat menjatuhkan Sang Kelam dengan bayaran nyawanya, namun pada akhirnya pria itu masih hidup, ia tak mampu bergerak, dan Fon tewas.

"Sudah sadar apa konsekuensimu, Mammon?" tanya Fong lagi. Mammon mendengar suara langkahnya yang terseret-seret, lalu mendengar bunyi tubuh jatuh ke tanah, tepat di sampingnya—Fong menjatuhkan dirinya dalam posisi duduk.

"Seperti apapun, kau tetap milikku. Aku sudah menawarimu kebebasan pelacak itu—" Fong mendekatkan wajahnya, berbisik tepat di telinga Grisha mungilnya, "—dan kau telah membunuhnya."

Mammon benar-benar membelalakkan matanya, batinnya menjerit-jerit tak karuan. Ia ingin menjambak helaian rambut violetnya, lalu menepis fakta itu jauh-jauh darinya. Namun bagian dalam dirinya menyetujuinya, menyetujui kata-kata Fong bahwa ia telah membunuh pemuda sahabat masa kecilnya sekaligus orang yang selalu dicintainya.

 _Kau membunuhnya—aku membunuhnya._ Mammon meneriakkan itu terus menerus tanpa suara.

"Jangan khawatir, Mammon. Sebentar lagi kau tak akan melihat ini lagi—dan kau akan menjadi milikku selamanya." Fong menyentuh pipi pemuda mungil itu, kemudian menelusuri tulang pipinya dengan jemarinya yang dingin.

"Berhenti sampai di sana!" teriak G seraya melemparkan beberapa pisau yang sengaja disimpannya. Namun dengan mudah Sang Kelam menangkapnya dengan tangannya yang lain.

"Bedebah," geram Fong seraya melempar kembali pisau-pisau itu sembarang arah. G tak memedulikan itu, ia berlari cepat ke arah sang penguasa kegelapan, kemudian membuat posisi berupaya mengoyak jantung pria tersebut. Fong mengangkat tangannya, bersiap melakukan 'Tebas' pada tubuh lelaki itu. Mammon membelalakkan mata, ia ingin berteriak, tapi suaranya tak ke luar, dan Gokudera lah yang menggantikannya.

"G! MENYINGKIR!"

Sang Kelam lebih dulu mengayunkan tangannya ke bawah, membuat sebuah lengkungan hitam yang bergerak menuju G. G sempat berkelit ke kiri, namun terlambat dan lengkungan itu menebas bahu kanannya, membuat luka vertikal sepanjang bahu hingga dadanya. Gokudera berteriak kacau, ia berlari menghampiri kakaknya dan mengguncang tubuh lelaki yang lebih tua beberapa tahun darinya itu.

Mammon yakin sekali pasti saat ini Fong tengah menyeringai lebar. Jemari sang penguasa kegelapan yang tadi menyentuh pipinya kini naik dan tangannya menutup mata violet Mammon, menghalangi pemuda berambut sebahu itu untuk melihat lebih jelas apa yang terjadi. Mammon sempat melihat semua yang terjadi dari rongga kecil yang tak tertutup jemari sang penguasa kegelapan. Ia melihat Gokudera mengguncang keras tubuh kakak kembarnya, wajah Lampo yang semakin ketakutan, wajah Haru yang masih tampak kacau, tubuh Fon yang tetap terbaring kaku di depannya—

—sebelum akhirnya semuanya gelap, tertutup kegelapan.

.

.

 **.end prolog.**

.

.

 **A/N** : Gimana prolognya? Aneh? Ada yang kurang? Sori banyak kekurangan di penpik ini, _Author's Note_ -nya juga kelewat panjang orz Mungkin kalo ada pembaca yang udah baca buku Shadow and Bone pasti ngerti, atau udah ada yang baca Siege and Strom pake pdf? Saya baca Siege and Strom versi pdf gegara penerbit Indo belom ada yang nerjemahin sih :"3 Kalau ada yang kurang, jangan ragu buat nanya ya /o/ Oh oh! Jangan lupa _review_ ya! Saya tunggu semua _review_ kalian lho! Semua kritik, saran, komen, dsb selalu saya tunggu! Terima kasih sudah membaca! XD

-Salam-

Profe Fest


	2. Chapter 1: Untuk angin

Mammon membuka mata, kemudian mengerjap-ngerjapkannya sejenak. Udara di sekitarnya terasa dingin hingga menusuk tulang, namun ia tak ingat di mana ia sebelumnya. Pemuda berambut sebahu itu menoleh ke sekeliling, mencoba mengidentifikasi di mana ia berada.

"Bangun pemalas!" cetus sebuah suara yang lebih berat darinya. Mammon terkesiap dan sontak menoleh ke belakang, mendapati Fon tengah menatapnya dengan senyum lembut yang tersungging di bibirnya. Mammon mengerjapkan matanya lagi dan menatap pemuda itu secara menyeluruh, rupanya ia tertidur dalam keadaan punggungnya bersenderan dengan punggung Fon. Sebuah selimut wol kasar menyelimuti mereka, membuat Mammon sadar ia tengah berada di mana; perjalanan ke bagian utara Ravka, Tsibeya, untuk mencari kawanan Rusa Morozova. Ia baru saja lari dari Istana Kecil setelah mengetahui setiap detail kebohongan Sang Kelam, Fong, yang dikatakan Alaude—yang ternyata adalah adik dari pria bermanik hitam itu.

 _"_ _Sang Kelam adalah Heretik Hitam. Dia adalah Sang Kelam dari generasi pertama—sebenarnya, tak ada penerus Heretik Hitam. Yang ada hanyalah Heretik Hitam itu sendiri, Heretik Hitam yang telah menciptakan Shadow Fold. Dia telah memalsukan berbagai kematian dan melayani banyak raja, tujuannya hanya satu—menemukanmu, Pemanggil Matahari, Dokuro Mammon!"_ Penjelasan panjang lebar Alaude kembali terngiang di telinga Mammon, membuat pemuda berambut violet itu kembali bergidik.

 _"_ _Dataran Shadow Fold, dahulu adalah daerah subur yang makmur. Tapi semua berubah semenjak Sang Kelam menggunakannya sebagai tempat membuat Fold. Para_ volcra _, makhluk karnivora pemakan manusia bersayap yang bergigi tajam dan berkuku panjang yang hidup di Shadow Fold, dahulu adalah para petani, istri, dan anak-anak mereka. Aku sudah memperingatkannya waktu itu, bahwa akan ada hal yang harus dibayar dari keserakahannya, tapi dia tidak peduli. Beginilah hasilnya. Para_ volcra _itu tidak tahan sinar matahari, karena itu juga lah Fold selalu gelap gulita tanpa cahaya. Tapi karena kau semuanya akan berubah. Sang Kelam akan menggunakanmu untuk melumpuhkan para_ volcra _dan membuatnya aman keluar-masuk Fold. Setelahnya, dia akan memperluas Fold ke dataran Shu Han atau Fjerda—ke tempat yang tak mau patuh padanya."_ Mammon ingat sekali bagaimana wajah Alaude kala itu, wajah datar yang biasanya selalu memakinya dengan panggilan herbivora itu diliputi kengerian.

 _"_ _Kau bohong… Sang Kelam bukan orang seperti itu…"_ Mammon juga ingat ia juga sempat menyangkal hal itu.

 _"_ _Kau sama saja …" Alaude mendesis. "Dengar aku tidak gila, dan aku tidak mengarang semua itu. Menurutmu, apa jadinya jika Shadow Fold lenyap, Mammon? Tentara Kedua dan Sang Kelam tak akan terlalu berpengaruh, dia hanya akan menjadi pelayan raja. Apa itu impiannya?" tanyanya. "Dia sama sekali tak ingin menghancurkan Fold, dia ingin menggunakannya. Dengan itu dia akan semakin berkuasa dan bahkan tak perlu menekuk lutut di hadapan raja. Dengan adanya dirimu ditangannya, di dalam kekuasaannya, maka dia bisa melakukan semua itu."_

 _"_ _Tidak! Aku tidak akan melakukannya! Aku bukan budak!" Mammon membentak tak terima._

 _"_ _Kalau begitu lakukanlah," kata Alaude._

 _Mammon menghela napas panjang, kemudian meraih sebuah gaun wol kasar yang diletakkan Alaude di atas meja. "Baiklah, apa yang harus kulakukan?"_

 _Alaude tak dapat menutupi kelegaan dari matanya. "Pergilah ke Os Kervo. Ada kapal bernama Verloren yang bersiap pergi." Pria berambut_ platinum blonde _itu merogoh sakunya, kemudian menyodorkan sebuah surat pada Mammon. "Kau adalah budak seorang tukang kayu yang tengah dalam perjalanan menuju Ravka Barat menuju tuan barumu," lanjutnya._

 _Mammon mendengus. "Baik, aku paham. Sekarang berbalik dan aku akan berganti baju," suruhnya._

 _Alaude tanpa sadar menyeringai. "Kalau kau laki-laki, kenapa merasa risih juga dilihat laki-laki?"_

 _"_ Muu _! Berbaliklah Sialan!" Mammon mendelik. Dan saat itu, sebelum Alaude berbalik, Mammon dapat melihat sebuah senyum tipis yang terukir di wajahnya yang miskin emosi._

Ya, dan di sinilah Mammon; Tsibeya, bersama dengan Fon. Ia tak sengaja bertemu dengan Fon kala terdesak dan nyaris tertangkap kesatuan Tentara Pertama. Dan pemuda bermanik karamel itu memilih untuk meninggalkan resimennya dan pergi bersama Mammon. Dia jugalah yang memberi ide gila untuk mencari Rusa Morozova bersama dan membunuh makhluk itu dan menjadikannya Penguat Gelombang—benda untuk memperkuat kekuatan Grisha—untuk Mammon sendiri, tanpa bantuan Sang Kelam, lebih gilanya adalah Mammon menyetujuinya dan mereka benar-benar sampai di dataran beku Tsibeya.

"Fon … kita … ada di Tsibeya?" tanya Mammon terbata-bata.

Sebelah alis Fon naik sebelah. "Kau pikir di mana lagi? Jangan bilang kau bermimpi hal konyol seperti kebiasaanmu dulu di Keramzin," tudingnya.

"S- siapa yang memiliki kebiasaan bermimpi hal konyol, _muu_?!" bentak Mammon tak terima, namun wajahnya memerah, tanda ia mengakuinya.

Fon menyeringai. "Siapa ya?" tanyanya balik, berniat menggoda si pemuda violet.

"Itu tidak lucu, _muu_!"

"Terserah, tapi kita harus bergerak sekarang. Aku merasakan rusa itu datang," kata pemuda bermanik karamel itu seraya memasukkan selimut wol tadi ke dalam tasnya. Mammon tak mengatakan apapun, ia berdiri dari posisinya, lalu menguap lebar.

" _Ng_ … Fon?"

"Hm?"

"Apa aku bisa bercerita tentang mimpiku?" tanya Mammon hati-hati.

"Seingatku kau tak pernah meminta izin untuk menceritakan apapun padaku," cetus Fon, namun bibirnya menggulum senyum lembut. "Kau bisa menceritakannya sembari kita berjalan, Mammon. Aku juga punya banyak hal yang harus kukatakan padamu."

Fon mengulurkan tangannya dan Mammon tanpa ragu meraihnya, tangan mereka saling menggenggam, berbagi kehangatan dari dinginnya udara Tsibeya. Mereka ke luar dari gua itu, lalu berjalan di atas tumpukan salju yang menutupi jalan setapak dengan waspada.

Mammon menceritakan semuanya ketika mereka berjalan—bahwa mereka kembali lagi ke Istana Kecil dengan pangeran kedua yang tak lain adalah Belphegor, lalu menyusun rencana yang matang untuk menghadapi Sang Kelam dan berencana mengalahkannya, lalu mereka bertengkar hebat karena Mammon terlalu terfokus pada pencarian keberadaan burung api untuk Penguat Gelombangnya yang terakhir, kemudian tanpa diduga Sang Kelam muncul dengan segudang persiapan penuh hingga membuat mereka terdesak dan Mammon memilih menyerahkan dirinya. Fon mendengarkan semuanya dengan saksama serta mengangguk-anggukkan kepala beberapa kali.

"Begitulah … mimpi yang gila, kan?" Mammon tertawa, menertawai seluruh bunga tidurnya dan dirinya yang merasa itu semua begitu nyata.

Fon tersenyum, sudah lama baginya tak melihat Mammon tertawa lepas seperti itu. "Oh ya, Mammon," panggilnya sejenak tanpa menatap pemuda mungil itu, "boleh kutanya sesuatu?"

"Seingatku kau juga tak pernah meminta izinku untuk bertanya, _muu_ ," kata Mammon membalas yang tadi.

Fon menjitak pemuda mungil itu dengan sebelah tangannya yang lain. "Jangan berlagak pintar kau!" semburnya sambil tertawa. Mammon mengaduh, namun akhirnya ia tertawa juga.

"Apa kau merindukanku, Mammon?" tanya Fon begitu tawa mereka telah mereda.

"H- haahh?! K- kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya begitu, _muu_?!" Mammon tergagap, merasakan wajahnya memanas dan memunculkan semburat merah muda.

Fon terdiam, menunggu. Mammon menghela napas, sedikit bersungut ketika sadar bahwa ia memang harus menjawabnya.

"Aku merindukanmu—sangat merindukanmu. Setiap hari," jawab Mammon jujur, membiarkan wajahnya bersemu.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu," jawab Fon seraya menghembuskan napas lega.

"Memang kenapa, _muu_?" tanya Mammon seraya menatap punggung Fon lekat-lekat.

"Karena," Fon berbalik, menaikkan sudut bibirnya, membiarkan Mammon membelalakkan mata, "aku juga merindukanmu, Mammon."

Mammon terkesiap, napasnya tertahan. Manik karamel Fon berubah perlahan menjadi hitam, sosok Fon melebur dan sepersekian detik kemudian berubah menjadi sosok sang penguasa kegelapan lengkap dengan seringai lebar yang menghiasi wajahnya. Lebih buruknya, tangan penguasa kegelapan itu masih menggenggam tangan sang Pemanggil Matahari, menahan pemuda violet itu agar tak lari darinya. Mammon membelalakkan mata, seluruh tubuhnya gemetaran. Dan ketika Fong menyentuh wajah sang Pemanggil Matahari dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga si pemuda, Mammon tetap gemetaran, namun tak dapat melawan.

"Kau tak akan bisa lari dariku, Mammon. Tidak akan pernah," bisik pria berwajah oriental itu dengan elegan.

Mammon merasakan air mata menggenangi pelupuk matanya. _Aku tak akan berteriak,_ batinnya. Namun ia terlalu takut, ia seorang diri dan tak ada Fon di sampingnya untuk memberinya sebuah harapan dalam menghadapi pria ini. Pemuda berambut sebahu itu memejamkan mata erat-erat, lalu berteriak keras.

—Dan setelahnya Mammon mendapati dirinya terbangun dengan napas terengah-engah di kamarnya.

.

.

 **Title: Last Hope**

 **Disclaimer: Katekyou Hitman Reborn by Amano Akira**

 **Grisha Trilogy by Leigh Bardugo**

 **Warning: Grisha Trilogy!AU, BL, OOC, Fon dibuat menjadi dua orang, typo(s). Alternative ending dari Siege and Strom. Possibily harem. Mengandung spoiler Grisha Trilogy.**

.

.

 **.chapter 1.**

.

.

 _Untuk angin:_

 _Sampaikanlah ketidakberdayaanku_

.

.

Mammon mengatur napasnya, membiarkan seluruh ruangan itu penuh dengan desah napasnya yang tak teratur. Peluh menetes dari keningnya, menandakan bahwa mimpinya barusan benar-benar telah merusak sebagian besar pemikirannya. Pemuda berambut sebahu itu memejamkan matanya, mendapati kegelapanlah yang didapatinya, lalu kembali membuka matanya.

Sudah dua bulan, dua bulan setelah ia menyerahkan dirinya pada Fong, Sang Kelam—ia baru saja teringat. Ia ingat bagaimana kacaunya penyerangan tiba-tiba itu, bagaimana darah memandikan nyaris seluruh tempat di istana, bagaimana darah dari tubuh-tubuh tak bernyawa menjadi karpet merah pijakan kakinya di atas tanah—Mammon kembali gemetaran, merasakan rasa bersalah dan ketakutan menyergapnya.

Mammon kembali menatap langit-langit ruangan itu, ia sadar ia berada di kamarnya—sebenarnya, kamar yang diberikan Fong sebagai kamarnya. Mammon tahu ia sudah bukan dirinya lagi semenjak jatuh dalam lengan kekar pria itu, sekarang dirinya adalah milik sang penguasa kegelapan. Seluruh hidupnya, setiap inci tubuh dan apa yang ada di dalam tubuhnya, serta kekuatannya adalah milik pria itu—bukan miliknya. Ia masih bisa mengingat bagaimana ia terbangun setelah tak sadarkan diri di gereja itu dan melihat sang penguasa kegelapan berada di tepi tempat tidurnya, bagaimana seringainya yang lebar itu menakutinya, bagaimana nada bicaranya yang elegan menyuarakan titah absolutnya.

 _"_ _Kau hanya milikku, Mammon."_

Suara sampul buku yang tertutup menyadarkan Mammon dari lamunan masa lalunya, ia menoleh pelan ke arah datangnya suara, dan kembali membelalakkan mata, merasakan tubuhnya kembali bergetar hebat.

Fong duduk bersandar pada sandaran ranjang tepat di sebelahnya, tangannya memegang sebuah buku yang berjudul _Istorii Sankt'ya_ , seringai itu masih terpampang di wajahnya. Mammon menahan napasnya, sejak kapan pria bermanik hitam itu duduk di sana?

"Bagaimana mimpimu semalam, Mammon?" tanya Sang Kelam sembari menatap pemuda berperawakan bak wanita itu dengan seringai puas.

Ah, Mammon harusnya juga ingat bahwa sekali terjatuh padanya, maka tak ada jalan baginya untuk kembali.

.

.

.

Mammon bangkit perlahan, melirik tubuhnya sendiri. Ia merasa ingin menghela napas lega begitu mendapati dirinya masih berpakaian lengkap dengan gaun tidurnya.

Fong terkekeh melihatnya, ia bisa menebak pemuda itu tengah berpikir mungkin ia sudah melakukan sesuatu padanya. Dan sayangnya itu tidak terjadi—kecuali jika menghirup aroma rambut sang Pemanggil Matahari dan menelusuri tulang pipi pemuda cantik itu termasuk _melakukan sesuatu_.

"Para pelayan itu baru saja menaruh sarapan di sini, ingin kuambilkan juga?" tawar pria bermata hitam itu seraya menaruh bukunya di atas nakas. Ia turun dari tempat tidur dan Mammon tetap memilih tak bersuara. Fong mengambil segelas susu—bukan rasa stroberi kesukaan Mammon memang—lalu berjalan kembali ke tempat tidur.

"Ini." Fong menyodorkan susu itu pada si pemuda.

"Aku tidak mau makan," jawab Mammon tanpa menatap pria itu.

"Ini hanya sekedar minum susu, Mammon," ralat pria itu.

"Aku tak ingin ada apapun yang mengisi lambungku," kata Mammon berkeras.

"Kau harus makan, atau kau bisa sakit," kata Fong masih dengan menyodorkan segelas susu itu pada pemuda jelita di depannya.

"Grisha tidak sakit," jawab Mammon setengah mendesis.

"Grisha memang tidak sakit, tapi bukan berarti ia bisa tidak makan," kata Fong. Ia menarik kembali tangannya yang menyodorkan susu pada pemuda itu dan memandangi rambut sebahu violet sang Pemanggil Matahari yang berantakan.

"Anggap saja aku tengah menjalani pelatihan tanpa makan atau apapun," ketus Mammon setengah jengah, ingin mengakhiri percakapan ini secepatnya.

"Kalau begitu makanlah karena aku tak ingin melihat orang yang kucintai tidak berada dalam kondisi terbaiknya, Mammon."

Mammon ingin tertawa, tertawa sekerang mungkin. _'Orang yang kucintai'? Tak pernah ada cinta dalam setiap tindakannya!_ "Omong kosong. Kau tidak mencintaiku, kau hanya mencintai kekuatanku," desis Mammon seraya terkekeh sarkatis.

Fong terdiam, lalu terkekeh keras, menghentikan kekehan Mammon yang kecil. "Sampai kapan kau bisa menarik perhatianku, Mammon? Seorang gadis akan langsung menuruti perintahku sejak aku memintanya pertama kali dan kau di sini tetap menolaknya, bahkan dengan cepat menepis semua kata-kataku untukmu."

Mammon mendecih, tangannya mengepal erat. Ia ingin meludahi pria itu, namun tak berdaya. "Itu karena aku tak mencintaimu dan aku bukan seorang gadis," balasnya sengit.

"Tentu tidak, kau adalah _gadis_ ku," kekeh Fong seraya duduk di tepi tempat tidur. "Dan, memang benar aku mencintai kekuatanmu—" _Ha! Sudah kuduga!_ Mammon tertawa sarkatis dalam hatinya. "—tapi aku tak berdusta ketika aku mengatakan bahwa aku juga mencintaimu, Mammon," sambung pria itu.

"Tak ada satupun hal yang bisa kau cintai dalam diriku kecuali kekuatanku," sahut Mammon seraya menggulum senyum mengejek.

"Apa yang tengah kau lakukan? Mencoba merendahkan diri di hadapanku untuk mendapat belas kasih dariku?" pancing Fong seraya menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Siapa yang meminta belas ka—"

 ** _—_** ** _BRUK!_**

Mammon merasa kepalanya berputar, tahu-tahu ia sudah berbaring dan pria bermanik hitam itu berada di atasnya, menyeringai tanda bahaya.

"Kau bilang tak ada apapun yang bisa kucintai selain kekuatanmu, hm?" tanya sang penguasa kegelapan memastikan, ia melebarkan seringainya karena Mammon tak menjawab dan lebih memilih menatapnya dengan pandangan benci.

"Kau salah, Mammon. Banyak hal yang bisa membuatku jatuh cinta padamu." Jemari Sang Kelam menelusuri paha putih si pemuda violet yang masih terbalut gaun tidurnya yang panjang, membiarkan Mammon merasa ada sengatan listrik yang membuatnya menegang. Mammon benci mengakuinya, meski ia membenci pria ini, sentuhan darinya selalu memabukkan baik itu dahulu hingga sekarang. Mammon menggigit bibirnya, menahan erangan untuk meluncur ke luar dari bibir mungilnya.

"Sikapmu yang selalu di luar perkiraan," jemari itu naik ke pinggang si pemuda, "kata-katamu yang terang-terangan mengatakan semua pemikiranmu tanpa peduli dengan siapa kau tengah berhadapan," lalu naik lagi ke bahu Mammon, "dan masih banyak hal lainnya," dan akhirnya berhenti di pipi sang Pemanggil Matahari. Fong mengelus pipi mulus itu lembut, lalu menelusuri setiap inci wajah pemuda di bawahnya yang setengah memerah, memejamkan mata erat, serta menahan erangannya.

Suara ketukan pintu menyelamatkan Mammon. Sang Kelam menolehkan kepalanya ke pintu dan menjawab dari dalam, "Ada apa?"

Suara dari luar menjawab takut-takut. "A- Anda dipanggil Rokudo Mukuro, _moi soverenyi_."

Ah, Rokudo Mukuro. Bagaimana Mammon tak mengenalnya? Ia adalah pengganti dari Daemon Spade, mendiang Tangan Kanan Fong yang merupakan seorang Pengoyak Jantung paling handal dan dirinya tewas di tangan G, salah seorang Pengoyak Jantung yang sudah berikrar untuk mengabdi pada Mammon, namun entah bagaimana kabarnya setelah penyerangan tiba-tiba dari Fong saat terakhir kali.

Mengenai penyerangan itu, _ya_ , Fong membebaskan orang-orang Mammon—G yang terluka, Gokudera, Lampo, I-Pin, Haru, Spanner, Ugetsu, Yamamoto—ke luar, bahkan dengan mayat Fon di tangan mereka. Entah di mana mereka sekarang, Mammon sama sekali tak tahu. Akses informasi benar-benar dikendalikan Fong, ia bahkan sama sekali tak bisa menanyakan apapun dan tak tahu perkembangan luar di Os Alta setelah penyerangan itu.

Fong mendecih. "Katakan padanya tunggu saja aku di Ruang Perang," sahutnya.

" _Da, moi soverenyi_." Pelayan itu pasti tengah menekuk lutut dan langsung pergi dari depan kamar—Mammon tahu tanpa perlu melihatnya dan dari suara langkahnya yang terburu-buru.

"Sepertinya aku tak bisa bersenang-senang denganmu lebih lama, Mammon," kata pria bermanik hitam itu seraya memasang wajah kecewa.

Mammon memalingkan wajahnya, enggan menjawab. Fong menarik tubuhnya, kemudian duduk di tepi tempat tidur dan merapikan _kefta_ yang dipakainya, lalu mengambil buku yang tadi diletakkannya di atas nakas.

"Aku akan meninggalkan sarapan yang kau tolak di sini. Makanlah sesuatu sebelum para pelayan itu tiba dan membereskan sisanya, aku tak ingin kau tak ada dalam kondisi penuhmu. Ada banyak hal yang menunggumu, Mammon," kata pria itu panjang lebar sebelum akhirnya melangkah menuju pintu kamar. Mammon bangkit dari posisinya menjadi duduk, ditatapnya punggung lebar pria itu heran. Pria itu berniat meninggalkannya sendiri tanpa penjagaan? Dia sudah berpikir Mammon tak akan bisa kabur dari sini?

"Kau—" satu kata yang meluncur begitu saja dari bibir Mammom sontak menghentikan langkah sang penguasa kegelapan, "—kau tidak memperketat penjagaan?" tanya sang Pemanggil Matahari terbata-bata.

"Untuk apa, hm?" Fong balas bertanya. Ia berbalik, menaikkan sudut bibirnya hingga terlihat elegan, Mammon kembali menahan napasnya.

"Kalaupun berhasil ke luar dari sini, kau tak punya tempat untuk kembali—kau sendiri yang bilang seorang yatim piatu tak memiliki rumah untuk kembali," lanjut pria itu tenang.

"Dan lagi—" sebelum Mammon mengatakan sesuatu, pria bermanik hitam itu kembali melanjutkan. Sudut bibir Fong sedikit naik, membuat Mammon waspada akan jawaban yang mungkin meluncur dari bibir pria berbisa itu.

.

.

"—pemuda yang kau cintai dan menjadi alasanmu untuk hidup itu sudah **mati** , kan?"

.

.

Mammon merasakan degup jantungnya bergemuruh, mata violetnya melebar, kepalanya terasa pusing, memberinya gambaran itu lagi—gambaran terakhir sesaat sebelum ia merasa semuanya gelap di penyerangan tiba-tiba dari sang penguasa kegelapan. Ia bisa mendengar suara pemuda itu lagi, tatapan memohon pemuda itu untuk tak pergi darinya itu menari di kepalanya, lengan kekar yang melingkari pinggangnya masih terasa hingga saat ini, dan Mammon masih ingat bagaimana tubuh kakunya berbaring bersimbah darah.

Tanpa sadar ia mengepalkan tangannya, mengeratkannya hingga kuku-bukunya tampak sedikit memutih. Fong masih berdiri di depan pintu dengan tubuh menghadap Mammon, melepaskan seringainya menjadi senyum penuh percaya diri. Suara para pelayan di luar membuat mereka tersadar dari sunyi. Fong membalikkan badan, kemudian membuka pintu dan menutupnya dari luar, dan suara langkah kakinya yang angkuh terdengar menjauh dari kamar.

Mammon melepaskan kepalan tangannya, ia membalikkan tangannya, menatap sebuah luka kecil yang tak pernah lenyap dari telapak tangannya. Mammon ingat, dulu di Keramzin, rumah penampungan untuk setiap anak yatim piatu yang diambil dari pengungsian Perang Perbatasan dan dimiliki oleh seorang Duke, ia pernah memecahkan sebuah gelas keramik berwarna biru tua. Pemuda mungil itu mencoba memperbaikinya, namun justru membuat sebuah pecahan keramik menancap di telapak tangannya. Terlihat dari pintu dapur, Fon tiba dari perburuannya.

Mammon menyambutnya dan Fon terkejut begitu melihat tangan mungil pemuda itu bersimbah darah, pemuda bermanik karamel itu mencoba melihat luka Mammon, namun Mammon bersikeras bahwa pecahnya gelas keramik itu jauh lebih penting ketimbang luka ditangannya. Mereka berupaya memperbaikinya namun Nona M.M. yang cerewet itu tiba di dapur dan membentak mereka untuk tidak mengotori lantai dapur dengan darah, masing-masing dari mereka mendapat jitakan tepat di kepala sebelum akhirnya perempuan yang mengelola Keramzin tersebut mengobati luka Mammon. Luka itu adalah satu-satunya kenangan Mammon yang tersisa di Keramzin—sekaligus kenangan yang mengingatkannya pada Fon.

Mammon teringat lagi sisa potongan terakhir sebelum ia menyerahkan diri pada Fong Sang Kelam, bagaimana kerasnya tulang pipi Fon kala itu, bagaimana putus asanya ia meminta Mammon untuk tetap tinggal. Pemuda violet itu mengambil napas dalam-dalam, teringat pada jawabannya.

 _"_ _Aku mencintaimu Fon—aku mencintaimu untuk seumur hidupku. Tak ada akhir dalam kisah kita."_

 _Dusta._ Mammon memaki dirinya. Matanya terasa panas, namun ia masih berupaya agar cairan bening itu tak meluncur turun dari pelupuk matanya.

Ya, dia masih mencintai Fon, dia akan terus mencintai Fon—untuk seumur hidupnya. Hidup seorang Grisha adalah hidup yang panjang. Kekuatan Grisha itu unik, mereka tidak _menggunakan_ penggunanya, mereka justru memberi makan penggunanya. Semakin sering kekuatan Grisha dipakai, maka penggunanya akan semakin kuat. Dan semakin kuat kekuatan seorang Grisha, maka semakin panjang juga umurnya—umur Grisha dan kekuatannya berbanding lurus. Fong sendiri yang mengakuinya, mengakui bahwa kekuatan dalam diri Mammon nyaris sama dengannya, mengakui bahwa mereka adalah makhluk yang sama—meski hingga sekarang Mammon belum mampu menyaingi pria itu.

Tapi, tak ada akhir dalam kisah mereka? Mammon ingin tertawa oleh kata-katanya sendiri. Itu sungguh dusta yang tiada duanya. Palsu. Harusnya ia sadar bahwa realita tak sama dengan dongeng anak-anak. Dan ia telah mengatakan sebuah kebohongan pada orang yang paling dicintainya.

 _Kasih dalam cinta kita memang tak akan berakhir, Fon._ Mammon menelan ludah pahit sebelum melanjutkan. _Tapi pada akhirnya kisah kita tetap berakhir dengan kematianmu._

Pertahanan untuk membuat cairan bening itu tak jatuh pun bobol seketika. Angin semilir yang berhembus datang dan mengeringkannya, meski saat itu Mammon sangat ingin ada jemari lembut milik Fon yang menghapusnya.

—Ia sama sekali tidak berdaya.

.

.

.

"Gaah!" gusar G seraya mengacak rambut merahnya tak sabaran. "Ini gila! Sudah dua bulan dan dia masih tertidur seperti putri tidur dan berlagak ini semua tampak baik-baik saja?!" gusarnya.

"Oi! Jangan berisik di ruang pasien!" sembur Gokudera seraya membanting nampan makanan di tangannya ke meja kayu yang ada di ruangan.

"Kau yang gila! Aku juga! Kita sudah bertahan selama dua bulan di sini dan tak ada kabar apapun dari Os Alta mengenai Pemanggil Matahari. Bagus. Ini akan jadi akhir kita yang sesungguhnya." G memutar bola matanya, mendengus frustasi.

"Jangan konyol, oi!" hardik Gokudera. "Dia itu hanya manusia biasa—seorang Pelacak! Jangan menyamakan dirimu yang seorang Grisha dengannya!"

" _Che_!" G memutar bola matanya. "Lemah," cetusnya.

" _Che_! Sok kuat," balas Gokudera seraya mendecih. "Kau itu Grisha Pengoyak Jantung Pemanggil Matahari. Luka yang kau dapatkan hanya luka tebasan dari kekuatan Sang Kelam yang namanya 'Tebas'. Dan dia? Dia manusia biasa yang berkedudukan pelacak dari Tentara Kelas Satu yang terkena dampak serangan terakhir Mammon untuk Sang Kelam. Seingatku serangan itu bisa membahayakan nyawa dua Grisha terkuat itu," lanjut si pemuda perak panjang lebar, manik _emerald_ -nya memilih menatap objek lain.

Jujur, sebenarnya Gokudera iri pada pemuda yang umurnya sepantaran kakaknya, G, itu—seorang pemuda yang tampak begitu lemah dan hanya bisa terbaring di ranjang ruangan tersebut dengan kelopak mata tertutup. Mungkin saat ini ia terlihat lemah, tapi sebenarnya dialah yang kuat. Ia mampu melepaskan diri dari kuncian G dan memosisikan dirinya pada serangan hidup-mati dua Grisha terkuat di tanah Ravka. Jika ia tak ada di sana, kemungkinan Mammon tewas pastilah akan lebih besar dan entah Sang Kelam akan ikut menyusul ke alam sana atau tetap hidup. Jika Mammon tewas sementara Sang Kelam tidak, maka tak ada harapan untuk negeri ini bisa terbebas dari belenggu tirani Sang Kelam.

"Oi," panggilan G yang itu membuat Gokudera menoleh kembali pada sang kakak, "kau yakin dia masih hidup, kan?" tanya pria bertato api itu tanpa menatap adiknya.

"Kau tahu apa, G? Ketika kau bersimbah darah dan terpaksa dibopong Ugetsu sementara aku dan Yamamoto harus menggendong pelacak ini, aku merasakan detak jantungnya nyaris lenyap dan aku yakin telah memastikan bahwa detak jantungnya sudah kembali berdetak normal dengan kekuatanku meski sebelumnya ia sekarat," ketus si pemuda perak.

"Ya, terima kasih sekali pada kekuatanmu itu. Dan kenapa kau tak pernah bilang kalau kau bisa menggunakan kekuatanmu sebagai Pengoyak Jantung untuk membuat jantung manusia itu kembali berdetak normal?" G mendelikkan mata senada rambutnya itu pada sang adik.

"Bukan urusanmu, _Baka aniki_. Pikirkan saja cara agar kita bisa ke luar dari sini dan lepas dari Sang Pendeta." Gokudera mendecih ketus.

"Ah ya, omong-omong soal Sang Pendeta, apa menurutmu dia bisa dipercaya?" tanya G seraya mendudukkan bokongnya di kursi yang ada di samping tempat tidur.

"Dia memberi kita tempat untuk berlindung dan memulihkan diri, menyembuhkan luka-luka yang diterima kita, menyembunyikan kita di Katedral Putih ini dari para tentara Sang Kelam—mungkin … _ya_?" Gokudera mengangkat bahu, ia sendiri tak tahu.

Katedral Putih yang sekarang menjadi tempat para Grisha Dokuro Mammon yang selamat untuk memulihkan diri dari luka selama penyerangan terakhir adalah tempat di bawah tanah yang letak pintu masuknya telah lenyap dari peta Ravka, yang pasti letak pintu masuk yang mengarah ke dalam tempat yang dijadikan markas ini adalah sebuah gua yang terletak di sebelah barat Os Alta. Sang Kelam tak mungkin dapat menyadarinya— _semoga_.

Namun G malah mendecih. "Dia fanatik," cetusnya sembari memutar bola matanya.

"Fanatik, hm? Yaah, mungkin benar. Tapi sesungguhnya Dokuro Mammon tetaplah orang suci." Sebuah suara menjawab tanpa disangka. Kakak-adik itu segera menoleh, menemukan Sang Pendeta dalam balutan gaun putihnya dengan sebuah baskom kecil berisi air entah apa.

" _Tch_ ," G memalingkan wajah, mendengus keras melihat wanita itu. Si pemuda perak melirik kakaknya sejenak, sebelum akhirnya mengalihkan pandangannya pada wanita bergaun putih yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Padahal kalian telah berikrar akan melayani Dokuro Mammon, tapi tak kusangka kalian tak melihat kebesaran dan kesucian sang Pemanggil Matahari dibanding Grisha lain—oh, aku lupa kalian sendiri adalah Grisha." Kalimat terakhir tentu berusaha menyindir, G dan Gokudera dapat merasakannya. Wanita itu berjalan menuju satu-satunya tempat tidur yang ada di sana, kemudian menaruh baskom di tangannya di atas nakas.

 _'_ _Benar-benar fanatik,'_ batin Gokudera setengah mendengus. Mungkin wanita ini sebenarnya adalah fans berat seorang Dokuro Mammon, atau mungkin memang kepalanya sudah tak bisa berfungsi dan hanya bisa mengagungkan sang Pemanggil Matahari dengan bualannya.

"Dia tak akan senang dipanggil begitu," cetus Gokudera. Tentu 'dia' yang dimaksud adalah Dokuro Mammon sendiri.

Mata Sang Pendeta menyipit. "Darimana dasar yang kau punya hingga menganggapnya begitu?" tanyanya sarkatis.

"Kami sudah berikrar untuk melayani Dokuro Mammon selama hidup kami, dan kami sudah melayaninya beberapa bulan terakhir," jawab Gokudera seraya mendesis, cukup kesal dengan percakapan ini.

" _Yaah_ , mungkin benar," sahut Sang Pendeta tenang. "Tapi, aku melihat dan mengenalnya lebih dulu—tentang keajaiban dan keagungan yang terpancar darinya," tambahnya.

 _Para fanatik memang menyebalkan—sekaligus menggelikan._ Gokudera mendecih tanpa suara.

"Ada urusan apa kau ke mari?" tanya G ketus, ia benar-benar tak senang dengan kedatangan seorang pendeta fanatik macam perempuan itu. Dan tentunya pria bertato api di sebagian wajahnya itu tahu persis bahwa yang bertugas untuk melihat keadaan pelacak yang masih terbaring itu adalah Byakuran, Penyembuh yang entah bagaimana dapat direkrut oleh Sang Pendeta, karenanya kedatangan wanita itu ke ruangan tersebut pasti memiliki maksud tertentu.

"Aku punya pertanyaan untuk kalian berdua," jawab Sang Pendeta tenang.

"Pertanyaan?" Gokudera membeo.

Sang Pendeta mengangkat sebelah alisnya sebagai respon pertama. "Aku sudah tahu hubungan kalian dengan _Sankta_ Mammon, tapi apa hubungan _Sankta_ dengan pelacak ini?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Wo, wo. ' _Sankta_ '? Dia tak akan suka dipanggil begitu," cetus G.

" _Sankta_ adalah orang suci," balas Sang Pendeta sengit.

"Sebelum kami melayaninya," Gokudera angkat bicara, "dia meminta kami untuk tidak mendengarkan omong kosong itu dan tidak menganggapnya orang suci atau apalah itu seperti isu yang kau sebarkan," lanjutnya.

"Itu bukan isu, _Sankta_ _memang_ orang suci."

G memutar bola mata, merasakan pembicaraan ini pasti tak akan ada habisnya. "Jadi intinya kau ingin bertanya tentang hubungan pelacak ini dengan Pemanggil Matahari, huh?" ulangnya.

"Tepat." Sebuah senyum lebar mengembang di wajah wanita itu.

"Kau bukan siapapun yang berhak untuk tahu," kata G tajam.

"Aku tak ingin siapapun tinggal di sini kecuali dia memiliki hubungan kuat dengan _Sankta_ Mammon atau dia bersedia melayani _Sankta_ dengan nyawanya, terutama jika dia ternyata adalah kaki-tangan Sang Kelam," jawab Sang Pendeta sengit.

"Dia bukan bagian dari Sang Kelam atau kaki-tangannya. Apa itu sudah cukup menjawab pertanyaanmu?" tanya G.

"Namanya Hibari Fon," kata Gokudera tiba-tiba.

"OI!" G memelototkan matanya, namun Gokudera tak memedulikannya. Sang Pendeta tampak diam, menunggu.

"Dia adalah teman masa kecil Dokuro Mammon dari Keramzin, seorang Pelacak dari Tentara Pertama, memilih mengkhianati resimennya dan menyelamatkan Mammon saat pertama kali melarikan diri dari Istana Kecil. Satu-satunya Pelacak yang berhasil menemukan Penguat Gelombang Morozova pertama dan kedua—minus ketiga karena kita belum mencarinya. Selama beberapa bulan terakhir sebelum penyerangan tiba-tiba Sang Kelam menjabat sebagai tentara Pemanggil Matahari—sama seperti kami, dan juga—"

.

.

"—seseorang yang memiliki perasaan dan hubungan khusus dengan Dokuro Mammon."

.

.

 **.tbc.**

.

.

 **A/N** : Haaaah, akhirnya selesai juga chapter satu penpik mc (sok) serius ini o)—( /digiles. Gimana chapter satu? Udah cukup ahn? Oh maaf, maksud saya, udah cukup lumayan? Bisa bayangin plotnya? Ada yang masih ngambang? Jangan ragu buat _review_ sama nanya ya XD

Chapter ini mulai _setting_ -nya setelah dua bulan pasca penyerangan Sang Kelam yang di prolog. Di sini Mammon sengaja dikurung di Istana Kecil dan Sang Kelam mengambil alih pemerintahan istana yang kosong (soalnya anggota kerajaan sama beberapa Grisha berhasil lari, jadi Mammon dkk pas menghadapi Sang Kelam waktu di prolog itu rencananya cuma buat ngulur waktu aja, eh, ternyata Mammonnya malah menyerah /salahin Mammon/ /dicekek/). Sementara Grisha lain dan beberapa orang yang memihak Pemanggil Matahari seperti G, Gokudera, Fon, dsb mendapat pertolongan dari Sang Pendeta (hayo coba tebak siapa Sang Pendeta :")) /ditimpuk), mereka diterima di Katedral Putih yang dijadiin markas sama Sang Pendeta buat ngumpulin orang-orang yang mau mengabdikan hidupnya sama Pemanggil Matahari.

 **Eqa Skylight:** Eqa- _san_ nih udah nungguin ya XD aduh makasih, untung aja sesuai harapan ya, saya sempet ragu bakal bagus nggak ya :"D iya dong Fong agresif ;) kalo Aa' Fon… keliatan kan dia di mana di sini? /EI. Btw ini udah lanjut dan ini bukan _threesome_ , tapi lebih ke harem ;) Iya kaaann, Mbak Leigh selalu aja php, php plot story tiba-tiba plot twist missal : Btw, makasih untuk _review_ -nya, _review_ lagi yaaa~ XD

 **Hikage Natsuhimiko:** Wah jangan nangis, Nak. Ini baru awal lho D: /dor.

Mohon maaf untuk semua kekurangan yang ada di fanfic ini /bow/. Jangan lupa _review_ ya! Saya tunggu _review_ kalian semua :"3 Semua kritik, saran, komentar, pertanyaan, dsb langsung saja tuangkan di _review_ ya XD

Yosh! Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya dan karya yang lain ya!

-Salam-

Profe Fest


	3. Chapter 2: Untuk bintang jatuh

Suara Fong masih mendominasi di dalam Ruang Perang, sesekali ada beberapa Grisha yang ikut menimbrung, namun selebihnya lebih memilih untuk diam dan mendengarkan. Mammon berdiri tepat di ambang pintu Ruang Perang, tertawa sekeras-kerasnya dalam hati. Sudah ia duga pasti beginilah jalannya rapat hari ini. Tak ada seorangpun yang berniat untuk menyuarakan pendapat mereka, mereka dibutakan ketamakan dan keserakahan, lalu menyerahkan semua itu pada Sang Kelam untuk dijadikan ambisi.

Mammon teringat beberapa bulan lalu, ketika ia, Fon, dan lainnya bersama dengan Belphegor, Pangeran Kedua Kerajaan Ravka, kembali ke Istana Kecil dan menggelar berbagai rapat untuk keperluan mengantisipasi serangan Sang Kelam di Ruang Perang, tak ada satupun diantara mereka yang tidak pernah tidak menyuarakan isi kepala mereka. Bahkan kepala Mammon dan Bel rasanya sudah nyaris pecah ketika mendengar setiap opini mereka yang bersahutan—tiada habisnya.

"Jadi, pusatkan perbaikan Istana Utama dan Istana Kecil yang menjadi medan peperangan ketika peperangan. Para Fabrikator harus bekerja keras mulai dari sekarang, tapi aku ingin Etherialki dan Penyembuh juga ikut membantu. Setelahnya, kita akan mengutamakan perbaikan dalam Os Alta. Lalu, kita akan membicarakan hal-hal lainnya. Paham?" Itu suara Fon.

" _Moi soverenyi_ ," jawab setiap orang di sana kompak tanda mengerti. Mammon dapat memperkirakan bahwa mereka semua menundukkan kepala dalam-dalam di hadapan pria berwajah oriental itu—dan mungkin ada juga yang berniat menekuk lutut mereka dalam keadaan duduk, itu akan sangat lucu.

Sang Pemanggil Matahari tak habis pikir dengan kendali Fong, pria itu dapat membuat semuanya terlaksana sesuai dengan pemikirannya, membiarkan mereka— _kami_ —menari-nari di atas telapak tangannya. Ya, _kami_. Mammon mendengus, mencibir dirinya sendiri dapat jatuh menjadi alat pria tamak itu.

"Baik. Dengan itu, rapat ini kita tutup." Terdengar suara derit bangku, kemudian diikuti oleh derit bangku-bangku yang lain. Para Grisha itu pasti berniat menekuk lutut mereka sebagai tanda penghormatan, namun sebelum mereka melakukannya, Sang Kelam melanjutkan.

"Tapi, sebelum rapat ini benar-benar kita tutup, aku akan memperkenalkan satu orang yang sangat berpengaruh bagi kita ke depannya, satu orang yang akan membuat ambisi kita menyatukan Ravka yang telah terpecah belah ini kembali menjadi satu. Sebelumnya, orang itu sempat beristirahat, namun ia telah siap untuk kembali bertempur dengan kita." Mammon memang tak melihatnya, namun ia tahu Fong tengah menggulum senyum angkuhnya—senyum yang menandakan bahwa ia memang telah menjadi milik pria itu seutuhnya—untuk menjadi _alat_ nya.

"Silahkan masuk." Itu tandanya, tanda yang memperbolehkan Mammon untuk menjejaki ruangan di depannya dan berhenti menjadi patung batu yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi pajangan yang bagus untuk depan pintu Ruang Perang.

Mammon menjeblakkan pintu di depannya, membiarkan benda persegi panjang itu terbanting dengan suara yang cukup keras—dan dramatis—bagi setiap orang di dalam ruangan. Setiap Grisha terlihat membelalakkan mata mereka, tersekat dengan kehadiran sang Pemanggil Matahari yang tak pernah terlihat lagi setelah penyerangan dadakan Sang Kelam. Oh, tentu saja mereka tak tahu, selama itu Fong terus mengurung Mammon di dalam kamarnya, jadi memang tak ada seorangpun yang tahu.

" _Moi soverenyi_ ," Mammon menekuk lututnya, membiarkan _kefta_ biru Etherialki dengan bordiran emasnya mengikuti gerak tubuhnya. "Saya ucapkan selamat siang dan terima kasih telah menyambut kehadiran saya di sini, para Grisha sekalian—" manik violet Mammon bergulir, kemudian berhenti tepat ketika ia menemukan sosok Fong yang tengah berdiri angkuh di sana.

"—dan juga Sang Kelam, tentu saja. Terima kasih telah memperkenankan saya hadir di sini, _moi soverenyi_ ," lanjut pemuda mungil itu berusaha sopan dan menundukkan kepalanya.

 _—_ _Memuakkan._

.

.

 **Title: Last Hope**

 **Disclaimer: Katekyou Hitman Reborn by Amano Akira**

 **Grisha Trilogy by Leigh Bardugo**

 **Warning: Grisha Trilogy!AU, BL, OOC, Fon dibuat menjadi dua orang, typo(s). Alternative ending dari Siege and Strom. Possibly harem. Mengandung spoiler Grisha Trilogy.**

.

.

 **.chapter 2.**

.

.

 _Untuk bintang jatuh; yang sosoknya selalu lenyap sebelum sempat kusadari._

.

.

" _Sankta_ tidak memiliki perasaan pada siapapun," kata Sang Pendeta dingin menanggapi pernyataan tegas dari Goudera.

"Jadi kau berpikir aku berbohong?!" bentak Gokudera tak terima. Pemuda perak itu maju selangkah, berniat membuat perhitungan dengan Sang Pendeta, namun G lebih dulu menghalangi jalan sang adik dengan cara merentangkan sebelah tangannya.

"Tahan emosimu, _Aho_ ," ketus pria bertato api tersebut seraya menggulirkan manik _magenta_ miliknya pada pemuda yang lebih muda darinya itu tajam. Gokudera menatap balik tatapan tajam sang kakak, namun segera memalingkan wajahnya disertai decihan keras setelah ia menangkap adanya keseriusan dari pancaran bola mata pria bertato api itu.

"Nah, kau sudah mendapat jawabannya, Pendeta," kata G mencoba mengatur amarah dan suasana panas yang menjalar di dalam ruangan. Mata _magenta_ miliknya menatap lurus bola mata biru Sang Pendeta. "Sekarang, beritahu padaku alasanmu menanyakan hal tolol barusan," desisnya.

"Jika dia tak berguna untukku, aku berniat untuk membuangnya," jawab Sang Pendeta enteng.

G menggebrak tepi tempat tidur. "Dia menyelamatkan hidup Pemanggil Matahari! Bisakah kau tak menganggapnya jauh di bawahmu?! Kau tak tahu apa yang terjadi saat itu! Kau hanya—"

"— _Khh_ …"

Suara berat yang tersekat itu mengalihkan perhatian ketiga orang di sana, G bahkan merasakan tubuhnya tersengat begitu mendengar suara tersebut, pasalnya ia sadar betul suara milik siapa itu. Ketiganya menoleh ke tempat tidur, menemukan si pelacak berwajah Asia yang tengah mengerutkan keningnya—yang pasti tengah berupaya untuk membuka matanya. Bersamaan dengan helaan napas yang cukup panjang, manik karamel pemuda Asia itu terbuka, memberitahu semua orang yang tengah berkumpul di sana bahwa ia sudah sadar sepenuhnya.

"G …," panggil pemuda bermanik karamel tersebut yang tak lain adalah Fon itu lemah seraya menggulirkan matanya pada pria bertato api yang masih membeku di tempatnya.

"Demi pendeta fanatik ini, kau benar-benar sinting sialan!" sembur G seraya mendekati pemuda berambut kepang tersebut. Meski kata-katanya cukup kasar, terlihat pancaran wajah yang cukup lega begitu melihat pelacak itu bangun dari komanya.

Fon mencoba menggerakkan tubuhnya susah payah, ia menyenderkan punggungnya dan meringis. "Di mana ini?" tanyanya lemah.

"Katedral Putih. Kita mendapat sedikit bantuan dari Sang Pendeta," jawab G setengah hati, putaran bola matanya menjadi bukti.

"Katedral Putih?" Fon membeo seraya memegangi kepalanya yang masih terasa berdenyut.

"Ah, kau tak tahu ya …," Gokudera mencondongkan tubuhnya ke kasur. "Tempat ini lenyap dari peta Ravka selama ratusan tahun. Pendeta fanatik ini menemukannya dan menjadikan tempat ini markas yang digunakan untuk mengabdi pada Pemanggil Matahari," lanjutnya.

"Letaknya?" tanya Fon lagi.

"Daerah barat Os Alta," jawab G cepat. "Kau masih ingat apa yang terjadi saat terakhir?" tanya pria bertato api itu setelahnya.

Fon terdiam, ia mencoba mengingat-ingat, memorinya mengulang kembali kejadian terakhir yang diingatnya. Mereka terdesak di gereja kecil yang terdapat di Istana Kecil, _nichevo'ya_ ciptaan Sang Kelam mengepung mereka, Sang Kelam muncul dan meminta Mammon menyerahkan diri, Mammon menurutinya, kegelapan yang dipanggil Mammon terus menerus, ia mencoba menghentikan Mammon, ledakan—

Fon membelalakkan mata, nyaris tesedak ludahnya sendiri. "Mammon! Di mana Mammon?!" tanyanya tak sabar. Ia mencoba menggerakkan tubuhnya, namun kepalanya berdenyut lebih menyakitkan dari yang sebelumnya.

"Tenangkan dirimu dulu, oi! Kau itu koma selama dua bulan!" ketus Gokudera seraya mendecakkan lidahnya.

Fon sama sekali tak mendengar jelas kata-kata sinis pemuda perak tersebut. "Di mana Mammon?" ulangnya, kali ini lebih tegas.

G menghela napas panjang, merasa bahwa memang ini tak akan selesai dengan mudah. "Sebelum kau mendengarnya, kuharap kau mau tenang sedikit," katanya.

Fon mendecih pelan, sebelum akhirnya mengikuti kata-kata pria bermanik _magenta_ itu dan menyamankan diri dengan posisi masih tetap berbaring. G mengambil napas, kemudian mengeluarkannya lewat mulutnya.

"Dengar, ketika terakhir setelah ledakan keras di mana Mammon—sepertinya—mencapai batasnya dalam memanggil kegelapan Sang Kelam, kau, Mammon, dan Sang Kelam terlempar dan masing-masing mendarat di lantai gereja. Kau tergeletak nyaris sekarat dengan bersimbah darah, Mammon selamat—dan Sang Kelam juga, sayangnya," G mengambil napas sejenak.

"Kami lalu memilih menyelamatkanmu, tapi Mammon—" Fon merasa ada hawa tak enak yang melingkupi dirinya.

"—Mammon berhasil direbut dan kini menjadi tahanan Sang Kelam di istana."

.

.

.

Seseorang dengan jubah yang cukup panjang dan menutupi sebagian wajahnya terlihat berjalan mengendap-endap diantara pepohonan hutan. Berkali-kali kepalanya menoleh ke kanan-kiri, tangannya juga bersiaga di dekat pinggangnya, bersiap untuk segera mencabut pisaunya jika ada satu-dua orang yang memergokinya.

Begitu ia sampai di tempat yang ditujunya, ia membuka tudung kepalanya dan mengangkat dagunya agar semua dapat mengenalinya. "Ini aku," katanya memperjelas.

"Jadi bagaimana, Lal?" tanya sebuah suara yang berasal dari sebuah pohon besar di depan sosok berjubah tadi.

"Sama sekali tak ada tanda Pemanggil Matahari berhasil kabur dari Os Alta, _moi tsarevich_ ," jawab sosok berjubah tadi—Lal namanya—seraya berlutut.

"Jadi Mammon benar-benar tertangkap …," desis si pemilik suara dari pohon besar itu.

"Lalu apa langkah kita selanjutnya, _moi tsarevich_?" tanya Lal.

Si pemilik suara bungkam sejenak, sebelum akhirnya menghela napas. "Kembali ke kapal. Kita akan terus bersembunyi sampai ada kabar tentang Pemanggil Matahari berhasil melarikan diri atau mengenai pengikutnya—atau pilihan terburuknya, sampai Sang Kelam menemukan kita."

.

.

.

"Kemarilah, Mammon. Kau tak selamanya harus menekuk lutut seperti itu," kata Sang Kelam penuh ketenangan, memecah sunyi yang tercipta di Ruang Perang.

" _Moi soverenyi_ ," jawab Mammon seraya kembali menegakkan tubuhnya dan mengangkat wajahnya. Ia kembali menatap Fong yang masih menggulum senyum tipis yang tampak memuakkan di matanya, lalu mengarahkan tatapannya pada para Grisha yang juga berkumpul di sana. Pemuda berambut sebahu itu menarik napas, kemudian berjalan dengan waktu yang sangat lama hingga akhirnya berdiri tepat di sebelah sang penguasa kegelapan.

"Seperti yang terlihat," Fong kembali buka suara, "Pemanggil Matahari, Dokuro Mammon, kini tengah berada diantara kita. Dia bersedia menjadi sekutu kita dan dengan ini maka kerajaan Ravka dapat kita kuasai dalam waktu dekat."

Mammon menggigit bibir bawahnya mendengarnya. _Kau tak menjadikanku sekutumu, kau menjadikanku_ alatmu _._ Pemuda berambut sebahu itu tertawa sarkatis dalam hatinya.

"Bagaimana bisa—" kalimat tertahan itu segera membuat Fong dan Mammon mengalihkan perhatian mereka dan menoleh ke asal suara, "—bagaimana bisa Pemanggil Matahari menjadi sekutu kita, _moi soverenyi_?"

"Kau tahu," Fong menaikkan dagunya beberapa senti, "Mammon dan aku adalah makhluk yang unik. Kami adalah makhluk yang sama," jawabnya.

Mammon memilih mengepalkan tangannya dan mengunci bibirnya, menahan seluruh luapan emosi yang membakarnya. Ia benci kata-kata itu, namun ia tahu itulah fakta yang sebenarnya, fakta di mana mereka memang makhluk yang sama, sama-sama unik, sama-sama _purba_ —atau mungkin lebih tepatnya, ia _akan_ purba.

"M- maafkan saya, _moi soverenyi_!" Grisha itu menundukkan kepalanya dalam. Mammon mendengus, kemudian memilih membuang muka. Fong melirik sang Pemanggil Matahari dari sudut matanya, kemudian kembali mengedarkan padangannya pada setiap Grisha yang hadir di sana.

"Hadirin sekalian, mari kita sambut kedatangan Pemanggil Matahari diantara kita ini. Mulai sekarang, hormati dia juga. Dia adalah makhluk yang setara denganku, makhluk yang berhak berdampingan denganku," kata Fong seraya menggulum senyum tipis pada wajah Asia tampannya.

" _Moi soverenyi_." Para Grisha itu kembali menekuk lututnya dengan anggun, kepala mereka menunduk, namun Mammon menganggap bahwa itu adalah penghinaan untuknya—penghinaan karena berada di sebelah sang penguasa kegelapan dan menjadi _alat_ nya.

"Dan juga, mulai saat ini, hanya dia yang akan duduk di sebelah kananku, duduk berdampingan denganku dalam satu jajaran kursi yang sama," lanjut Fong tenang.

Mammon mengerjitkan dahinya. Ia menoleh ke arah pria bermanik hitam itu dengan raut wajah tak mengerti, meminta penjelasan singkat atas maksud pengumumannya. Seingatnya, tak ada satupun yang bisa bersebelahan bersama Fong, dia penguasa kegelapan satu-satunya—kalau Alaude tak dihitung, tentu saja. Tapi, kenapa _dia_ bisa?

Fong menyeringai tipis begitu melihat mimik wajah pemuda violet yang lebih muda darinya itu memancarkan kebingungan. Karena pada intinya, Fong lebih suka menjadi pihak yang _membuat_ kejutan, meski juga bukan masalah baginya untuk menjadi yang _dikejutkan_ jika Mammon yang mengejutkannya.

"Dan pengumuman terpenting pada pertemuan ini adalah mengenai pemerintahan sementara Kerajaan Ravka. Hingga pada anggota keluarga kerajaan ditemukan, aku yang akan memimpin kalian, sebagai Raja Ravka." Mammon bergidik begitu mendengarnya. Membayangkan Ravka jatuh ke dalam genggaman pria ini sama seperti melihat kehancuran dunia. Tak akan ada lagi harapan agar bisa terbebas dari Fold, hari-hari akan terasa nyaris persis seperti berada di neraka. Dia akan menjalankan tiraninya dan menggantikan tirani raja—yang artinya sama saja membawa kesengsaraan.

"Tapi, tentu saja, aku membutuhkan pendamping—selain Rokudo Mukuro yang telah menggantikan Daemon Spade." Fong mengarahkan pandangannya lurus ke depan, menatap para Grisha yang balas menatapnya ingin tahu. Mammon mengerjitkan dahinya, mencium aroma tak mengenakkan yang menguar dari perkataan demi perkataan Fong.

"Aku berniat untuk menikah—dengan Dokuro Mammon sebagai pendamping hidupku."

.

.

.

"Apa maksudmu, G?!" bentak Fon setelah terdiam selama beberapa sekon karena syok. Mammon direbut dan kini menjadi tahanan Sang Kelam? Lalu kenapa mereka malah diam di sini? Sinting!

"Kubilang tenang dulu, oi!" G balas membentak tak terima. "Kau itu koma selama dua bulan! Kita juga tidak punya tentara atau apapun untuk menghadapi Sang Kelam dan merebut Mammon kembali! Setidaknya … hanya ini yang bisa kita lakukan …," desis pria bertato api itu seraya membuang wajahnya.

Fon bungkam, memikirkan semua kata-kata G. Dia benar, benci mengakuinya tapi memang mereka kini tak memiliki apapun yang tersisa, penyerangan terakhir Sang Kelam yang tanpa diduga karena pengkhianatan pangeran pertama Ravka, Rasiel, telah membuat mereka kehilangan segalanya—tentara kedua dan pertama, pasukan Grisha, tempat berteduh, sekutu, semuanya.

"Tadi katamu, berapa lama aku koma?" tanya Fon memecah hening yang terjadi.

"Dua bulan," jawab Gokudera tanpa menatap pemuda bermanik karamel itu.

Fon menggeram pelan, ia benci dirinya karena tak mampu melakukan apapun. Orang yang ia cintai ada di tangan sang penguasa kegelapan yang berniat memanfaatkan kekuatannya—Mammon sudah pernah menceritakan semua rahasia Fong padanya saat mereka mencari Penguat Gelombang Morozova yang pertama. Dengan Mammon berada ditangannya, maka ia bisa dengan mudah menguasai Kerajaan Ravka.

 _Kita membutuhkan pelacak itu—untuk menemukan burung api._ Fon ingat kata-kata penguasa kegelapan itu sebelum Mammon akhirnya merelakan dirinya. Artinya, Sang Kelam memang tak bisa melacak Penguat Gelombang Morozova yang ketiga tanpa dirinya. Sang Kelam tak akan mendapatkan Penguat Gelombang Morozova ketiga untuk melengkapi Penguat Gelombang Morozova yang ada tanpa dirinya—kecuali dia punya Pelacak yang sama hebatnya dengan dirinya. Bukan bermaksud sombong, tapi dari semua Pelacak dan Tentara Pertama yang berusaha mencari Penguat Gelombang Morozova, hanya Fon yang berhasil melakukannya. Dengan ini, setidaknya mereka bisa mengulur waktu meski sedikit. Tapi bagaimana dengan Mammon? Apa yang menanti Pemanggil Matahari di Istana?

"Bisa aku bertanya pada kalian satu hal lain?" tanya Sang Pendeta tiba-tiba. Ketiga lelaki itu menoleh padanya, mengerjitkan dahi setelahnya.

"Setelah bertanya, kuharap kau segera angkat kaki dari sini," cetus G seraya kembali menatap wanita itu.

"Tentu. Lagi pula, kurasa kau seorang Penyembuh setelah ini," jawab Sang Pendeta menggulum senyumnya yang misterius. "Terakhir kali kalian bersama _Sankta_ , kalian benar-benar yakin dia berada di Istana Kecil?" tanyanya.

"Tentu, tentu saja," jawab G setengah hati.

Sang Pendeta melebarkan senyum misteriusnya. "Kalau begitu, aku akan ke luar dan memanggil Penyembuh," pamitnya.

"Tunggu, siapa kau?" tanya Fon.

Sang Pendeta masih mempertahankan senyum misteriusnya, kemudian menaikkan dagunya beberapa senti. "Salam, Pelacak. Dengan keberkahan Tuhan dan keajaiban yang diberikan-Nya lewat Pemanggil Matahari, aku bisa berada di sini membantu _Sankta_ Mammon yang masih terkurung dalam sangkar kegelapan. Perkenalkan, saya adalah pendeta yang telah berikrar untuk melayani Pemanggil Matahari, Luce."

.

.

.

 ** _—_** ** _PLAKK!_**

Fong menolehkan kepalanya ke samping dengan pipi sedikit kemerahan, jelaga hitamnya sedikit membesar, tanda ia cukup terkejut dengan tamparan tiba-tiba yang dilakukan pemuda mungil itu. Mammon mengatur napasnya yang memburu, manik violetnya sama sekali tak terlepas dari lelaki jangkung di depannya, menatapnya dengan amarah yang meletup-letup. Tak ada siapapun di Ruang Perang kecuali mereka, semua dibubarkan Sang Kelam untuk kembali ke posisinya.

"Kau tak pernah mengatakan apapun soal itu," desis Mammon penuh benci. Pemuda itu menurunkan tangannya, kemudian mengepalkannya erat.

"Karena itu aku memberitahunya padamu di sini, Mammon," jawab Fong seraya menatap balik pemuda violet di depannya, lalu membentuk senyum tipis.

"Aku tidak pernah menyetujuinya!" bentak Mammon penuh amarah, suaranya bergema di seluruh Ruang Perang.

"'Menyetujuinya'?" ulang Fong seraya menyipitkan matanya. Mammon menelan kembali sumpah serapah yang nyaris dilontarkannya, merasa ada sengatan kecil yang dikirim melalui pancaran mata sang penguasa kegelapan.

"Apa aku membutuhkan persetujuanmu sebelum memutuskan ini, hm?" tanya Fong. Mammon meneguk ludah, merasa ada hal tak beres yang tengah menunggnyunya. Fong menggulum seringai licik.

"Sejak kau menyerahkan dirimu padaku, sejak aku memberitahumu nama asliku, sejak kau menyerahkan dirimu di gereja itu untuk membebaskan orang-orangmu—kau sudah sepenuhnya menjadi milikku," lanjut Fong seraya mengambil langkah mendekati sang Pemanggil Matahari. Mammon terbelalak, tanpa sadar ia melangkah mundur, mencegah sang penguasa kegelapan untuk mencapai dirinya lebih cepat. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan harus dilandasi izinku lebih dulu," sambung sang penguasa kegelapan lagi.

Mammon menahan napasnya sembari tetap berjalan mundur, namun tak lama punggungnya bertabrakan dengan dinding ruangan yang dingin. Bulu kuduk pemuda mungil itu berdiri, matanya tak terlepas dari Sang Kelam yang kini berdiri tepat di depannya dengan melebarkan seringainya. _Aku tidak akan berteriak._ Mammon meyakinkan dirinya berulang-ulang, namun ia tetap merasakan sekujur tubuhnya gemetar hebat.

Fong memajukan tubuhnya, mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah pemuda violet itu, kemudian berbisik tepat di telinga si pemuda. "Sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi pendamping orang yang paling berkuasa di Ravka—ratu _ku_ , Mammon. Dan saat itu terjadi, tak ada siapapun di dunia ini yang bisa merebutmu dariku, termasuk orang-orangmu. Tak ada satupun, Mammon," bisiknya.

Mammon menahan napasnya, merasakan kakinya tak akan mampu menahan berat tubuhnya yang terasa semakin berat ditarik ke bawah oleh gravitasi. _Aku tidak akan berteriak. Aku tidak akan berteriak._ Mammon terus mengatakan itu dalam hatinya, namun ia merasakan bagian dalam dirinya ketakutan, menjerit nyaring karena semua hal yang tak diduganya sebelumnya.

Mammon mendorong pria bermanik hitam itu keras, membuat sang penguasa kegelapan mundur beberapa langkah dan segera memelesat ke luar ruangan. Mammon terus berlari tak tentu arah, tangannya yang gemetaran membekap mulutnya, mencegahnya meloloskan suaranya. Mammon tahu ia ketakutan, rasanya ada suatu hal lain yang menyusup ke dalam dirinya dan membuatnya merasakan kengerian yang serasa mencekik.

 _Aku tidak akan berteriak. Aku tidak akan berteriak. Tidak akan._ Mammon masih melafalkan kalimat itu berulang-ulang dalam dirinya, namun ia sadar ia _ingin_ berteriak sekeras-kerasnya, sampai suaranya habis. Ia ingin menjerit hingga seluruh ketakutan yang mencekiknya lenyap, hingga seluruh kengerian yang dirasakan hilang tanpa jejak.

Mammon berhenti di sebuah lorong kosong yang sepertinya jarang dilewati. Pemuda itu menyenderkan punggungnya di dinding dan mengatur napasnya yang memburu. Ia kemudian menangkupkan tangannya di depan dada, merasakan detak jantungnya yang berdetum-detum keras dan tangannya yang gemetaran.

Mammon membuka mulutnya, hendak memanggil sebuah nama orang yang selalu dicintainya, namun belum sempat memanggil ia segera menutup mulutnya. Masa lalu kembali menariknya melintasi waktu, Mammon merasa kejadian itu kembali terulang di depan matanya. Bagaimana kerasnya ledakan itu, bagaimana lemahnya tubuhnya, bagaimana bau amis darah Fon yang menusuk hidungnya— _lupakan! Lupakan!_ Mammon menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Dadanya sakit, seolah baru saja ada yang menghujamnya dengan sebilah belati.

"Fon …," panggil pemuda itu lirih.

.

.

.

 _Dua lelaki itu saling berhadapan di ruang duduk ratu yang sepi, tanpa seorangpun kecuali mereka. Keduanya saling menatap satu sama lain, kemudian tanpa sadar mendekatkan wajah mereka dan berciuman. Tak lama keduanya melepaskan pagutan bibir mereka, kemudian kembali memandangi orang yang ada di hadapan masing-masing. Jelaga hitam itu menatap dalam keping violet milik pemuda yang lebih muda darinya, seolah mencari sesuatu di dalam permata itu._

 _"_ _Mammon," panggil pria bermanik hitam dengan wajah Asia itu lembut._

 _"_ _I- iya?"_

 _"_ _Aku ingin kau mengetahui namaku—nama asliku, bukan nama gelarku." Sang penguasa kegelapan menjulurkan tangannya, kemudian mengelus helaian rambut sebahu sang Pemanggil Matahari penuh kasih._

 _Mammon menahan napasnya, merasakan degup jantungnya bertalu semakin keras. Ia meneguk ludahnya sejenak, sempat terpikir dalam dirinya mungkin dia bisa menolaknya dan meminta maaf untuk semua yang terjadi malam ini._

 _"…_ _Iya."_

 _Sang Kelam terdiam cukup lama sebelum akhirnya membuka mulutnya. "Fong."_

 _"_ M- muu? _"_

 _"_ _Mungkin hanya ini yang bisa kukatakan malam ini, Mammon. Aku harus ke Ruang Perang dan menemui Spade, tapi jangan berharap ini akhir dari segalanya—aku sama sekali belum selesai denganmu." Sang Kelam membalikkan tubuhnya, kemudian berjalan dengan langkah tenang menuju pintu._

 _"_ _K- kau—" Fong menghentikan langkahnya dalam keadaan memunggungi pemuda mungil itu. "—apa tidak apa aku menyimpan namamu?" tanya Mammon._

 _"_ _Tentu. Aku juga yang menginginkannya, kan?" Sang Kelam berbalik, lalu melempar senyum tipis nan hangat yang membuat kedua pipi sang Pemanggil Matahari bersemu. "Sampai jumpa, Mammon. Ingatlah, aku dan kau sama sekali belum selesai." Sang Kelam membalikkan tubuhnya, kembali melangkah tenang menuju pintu dengan Mammon yang masih memperhatikan punggungnya. Senyum tipis itu masih tersungging di wajah si pria, namun tanpa sepengetahuan Mammon senyum itu berubah menjadi sebuah seringai lebar._

 _'_ Kau dan aku memang belum selesai, Mammon—karena ini baru awalanya saja, untuk menguasaimu. _'_

.

.

.

"Jadi, apa kalian sudah siap?" tanya Luce seraya berputar-putar tepat di depan meja persegi panjang yang ada di ruangan itu.

"Apa kau yakin dalam hal ini, Pendeta?" tanya seorang lelaki berambut pirang.

"Tentu saja. Dan aku sudah menanyakan letak paling pasti posisi Pemanggil Matahari sebelum mereka berpisah pada dua Grisha paling loyal yang melayani _Sankta_ Mammon," jawab perempuan itu seraya menggulum sennyum misteriusnya.

"Jadi, semuanya, kuharap kalian tahu apa yang harus kalian lakukan." Luce berjalan mendekati meja, kemudian menunjuk sebuah wilayah yang ada dip eta yang diletakkan di atas meja.

"Sebagai orang-orang yang sudah berikrar akan melayani _Sankta_ seumur hidup, kalian akan menyusup ke Os Alta dan membawa kabur _Sankta_ Mammon dari Istana Kecil untuk ke mari memimpin kita. Mari kita satukan kekuatan kita demi _Sankta_! Karena hanya _Sankta_ lah yang akan membawa kedamaian dalam negeri Ravka yang kita cintai ini! Bukan raja, bukan Sang Kelam, tapi hanya _Sankta_ Mammon," kata Luce panjang lebar.

Seluruh orang kecuali pemuda pirang tadi segera menyahuti pidato singkat Sang Pendeta dengan serempak. Beberapa diantara mereka ada yang meneteskan air mata, dan beberapa diantara mereka ada yang ikut menambahkan dengan 'hidup _Sankta_!' dan sebagainya.

"Kalau tak salah kau bersedia bergabung, kan?" tanya Luce seraya menatap si pirang tadi dan membuat suasana kembali sunyi.

"Yaah, begitulah." Pemuda pirang itu nyengir lebar.

"Hm, bagus." Luce tersenyum puas. "Kau akan kujadikan kapten penyusupan ini, mengingat kaulah yang paling tahu seluk beluk Istana Kecil dan Os Alta. Bawa kembali _Sankta_ dalam keadaan hidup—"

"—Grisha Pemanggil Api dari Fjerda, Colonello."

.

.

.

 **.tbc.**

.

.

.

 **A/N** : AKHIRNYAAAAA CHAPTER DUAAAA SELESAAIII /o/ btw, perasaan saya aja apa chapter ini rada garing, ya?._. Maaf ya kalau ternyata garing dan bikin boring abis, mana ini lebih pendek dari yang sebelumnya ya orz oh ya, bagian yang saya _italic_ semua itu pas _flashback_ ya XD btw sampai sini ada yang mau ditanyain lagi? Plot udah kebayang kah? Oiya nih, sekedar info, Ravka itu kan negara berbentuk kerajaan, nah di bagian utaranya ada negara lagi namanya Fjerda, Fjerda ini bisa dibilang musuhan sama Ravka karena tadinya Fjerda bagian dari Ravka tapi akhirnya misahin diri. Nggak cuma ada Fjerda doang kok, di bagian selatan sedikit ada negara lagi namanya Shu Han, negara itu juga tadinya bagian dari Ravka sama kayak Fjerda tapi memisahkan diri. Nah, dari semua negara yang ada, hanya Ravka yang memperlakukan Grisha dengan baik. Di Fjerda Grisha biasanya dibakar hidup-hidup dan di Shu Han mereka kalau nggak dijual biasanya dijadiin kayak eksperimen supaya tahu darimana kekuatannya (yang sebenernya sia-sia aja karena kekuatan Grisha itu memang karunia dari lahir dan bukan didapat dari melakukan suatu hal/?).

Omong-omong soal panggilan _moi soverenyi_ yang dipakai Fong itu kayak panggilan gelar yang menandakan mereka orang yang cukup berperan di istana. Tiap panggilan berbeda mulai dari raja, ratu, pangeran, dan Sang Kelam. _Moi soverenyi_ adalah panggilan untuk Sang Kelam, ada yang tahu _moi tsarevich_ untuk siapa? :"3 /digeplak.

 **kak eju** : Fic ini maso dari segi mana sih Kaak :")) ini belom terlalu maso kok :")) Fon mati, ah dia syudah bangkita dari kematian kok ini /dipites. Mammon diam-diam senang tersakiti, dia maso kok /gak. Kenapa G dan Gokudera bisa jadi bawahan ... karena ini AU? :")) /plak. Hahaha jangan baper dulu dong Kak, lalu chapter ini gimana? XD Makasih review-nya ya~~!

 **Hikage** **Natsuhimiko** : Fong nyebelin tapi ... dia akar-akar sado lho ;) /hei. Fon syudah bangun nih, hurraaayyy /o/ Wah, makasih udah perhatian sama saya dan Mammon, saya terharu /pelukin/ /hei. Terima kasih review-nya~~!

Kayaknya penjelasan saya udah cukup sampai sini aja ya :)) btw, jangan lupa _review_ ya! Saya seneng banget kalau ada yang mau ninggalin jejak, sekalian biar bikin saya semangat sama tahu di mana kekurangan _fanfic_ ini XD akhir kata dari saya, sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya!

-Salam-

Profe Fest


	4. Chapter 3: Untuk bulan

Alaude tak mengalihkan pandangan matanya dari lidah-lidah api yang berkobar di perapian, bahkan ia sama sekali tak bergerak seinci pun untuk mengubah posisi duduknya. Suara pintu pondok yang berderit lantas tak membuat pria berambut _platinum blonde_ yang sekarang memakai _eye patch_ di mata kirinya itu segera menoleh. Ia tetap diam, tak berniat menanggapi sosok yang datang.

"Alaude." Panggilan itu berasal dari suara yang lebih berat dari si pria bermata satu, juga lebih tegas dan terdengar mantap seolah semua keinginannya sudah tercapai.

"Tutup pintunya. Kau membiarkan hawa panasnya ke luar," desis Alaude sinis tanpa menoleh pada sosok itu—sosok yang sudah lama dikenalnya.

Suara derit pintu yang menutup kembali bergema di dalam pondok, namun meski pintu telah tertutup, Alaude sama sekali tak berniat menoleh atau sekedar menyapa orang tersebut. Orang tersebut juga ikut diam dan memilih tetap berdiri tepat di depan pintu.

"Aku yakin kau bukan orang tolol yang berkunjung ke mari hanya untuk melihatku yang diam dan memandangi api sepanjang hari," cetus Alaude membelah hening yang terjadi.

Sosok itu menaikkan sudut bibirnya. "Kau tidak suka melihat kedatangan kakakmu, Alaude?" tanyanya.

"Katakan saja apa maksud kedatanganmu ke mari—" Alaude menggulirkan matanya, melirik sosok berkepang dengan sepasang mata hitam yang tengah tersenyum angkuh tersebut dari sudut matanya.

"— _Moi soverenyi_."

.

.

 **Title: Last Hope**

 **Disclaimer: Katekyou Hitman Reborn by Amano Akira**

 **Grisha Trilogy by Leigh Bardugo**

 **Warning: Grisha Trilogy!AU, BL, OOC, Fon dibuat menjadi dua orang, typo(s). Alternative ending dari Siege and Strom. Possibily harem. Mengandung spoiler Grisha Trilogy.**

.

.

 **.chapter 3.**

.

.

 _Untuk bulan; yang memberiku cahaya di tengah kelamnya malam._

.

.

"Kau masih bersikap sinis, Alaude," kata Fong seraya menghela napas mahfum, jelaga hitamnya tetap menatap lurus si pria bermata satu yang masih tetap duduk di bangkunya.

"Apa tujuanmu ke mari, _moi soverenyi_?" ulang Alaude, dengan kalimat yang lebih ditekankan—meski sebenarnya lebih ke arah menyindir, lagi pula ia juga tak berminat berbicara dengan kakaknya itu. Matanya tak terlepas dari api yang menjilat-jilat di perapian.

"Aku berniat mengabarimu hal terbaru di istana," jawab Fong tanpa beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri. Alaude bisa mencium aroma angkuh dari setiap kata-katanya, namun ia memilih untuk bungkam.

"Aku akan menikahi Dokuro Mammon dan naik menggantikan posisi Raja Ravka," lanjut Fong tenang. Degup jantung Alaude mengeras, tanpa sadar pria bermata satu itu memelototkan matanya sedikit, namun ia segera menyamarkannya.

"Sinting. Kau pikir pernikahan kalian akan direstui seluruh masyarakat?" cibir Alaude sinis seraya mendecakkan lidahnya.

"Dia makhluk yang sama denganku, kekuatannya pun nyaris setara denganku, bukankah sudah sewajarnya aku ingin dia mendampingi hidupku?" tanya Fong sembari menaikkan sebelah alisnya, lalu tersenyum penuh keangkuhan.

Alaude mendengus muak mendengarnya. "Kau tidak memintanya mendampingimu, kau berupaya menguasainya agar lebih leluasa _menggunakannya_ , menggunakan kekuatannya," desisnya seraya menghujam tatapan tajamnya lagi pada sang penguasa kegelapan.

Fong terdiam sejenak, kemudian meloloskan tawa kecilnya yang angkuh. "Kau benar. Aku memang berniat _menggunakannya_." Pria itu menggelengkan kepalanya seraya berusaha meredakan tawanya.

Alaude meliriknya sinis. "Kau tak punya ambisi apapun selain menguasai Ravka—dan dia adalah pionmu untuk meraih ambisi itu. Dengan kekuatannya, dia akan melenyapkan para _volcra_ itu dan kau akan bebas ke luar-masuk Fold sehingga kau bisa menggunakan Fold sebagai senjatamu untuk memaksakan tiranimu."

"Kau masih mengingatnya dengan jelas, eh, Alaude," kata Fong masih dengan menaikkan sudut bibirnya.

Alaude kembali memandangi jilatan api yang menari di perapian. "Kutebak dia menolaknya dengan keras," katanya.

"Dia menampar dan memakiku seperti caramu memakiku. Murid sama seperti gurunya," jawab Fong seraya menghembuskan napas.

"Dia sama sekali tak mencintaimu—sama seperti perasaanmu padanya," kata Alaude lagi.

"Aku tidak mencintainya? Aku akan menjawab mungkin, Alaude," jawab Sang Kelam tenang.

"Kau mencintainya?"

" _Mungkin_ , Alaude." Bibir tipis Fong menggulum senyum simpul.

Alaude kembali mendengus mendengarnya, kali ini sembari memutar bola matanya yang hanya tinggal sebuah. "Kalau kau mengatakan itu saat dulu, mungkin aku akan percaya. Tahu kau punya hati saja aku tak menyangkanya," dengusnya.

Fong tertawa tertahan. "Kau benar-benar tak memercayainya, eh."

"Dia tidak pernah ingin menikah denganmu," kata Alaude tetap dengan nada datarnya.

"Dia tidak punya pilihan lain selain melakukannya," jawab Sang Kelam.

Alaude tak menjawab, ia kembali bungkam.

"Apa kau berpikir aku tak akan bisa menikahinya, Alaude?" tanya Sang Kelam lagi.

"Dia tidak mencintaimu," kata Alaude cepat.

" _Belum_ , Alaude. Dia _belum_ mencintaiku." Sang penguasa kegelapan menyelipkan seringai percaya dirinya. "Lagipula, meski ia tidak mencintaiku, _otkazat'ya_ itu sudah mati," sambungnya.

"Kau pikir kau bisa mengalahkannya?" tanya Alaude tanpa sedikitpun melirik Sang Kelam.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Fong seraya menatap lurus sang adik yang masih duduk di bangkunya.

Alaude mengambil napas sejenak. "Pemanggil Matahari hanya mencintai Pelacak itu. Seperti apapun perlakuanmu padanya, dia hanya ingin agar Pelacak itu bersamanya. Aku memang hanya pernah melihatnya sekilas di gereja itu—dan sebenarnya aku juga tak terlalu tertarik. Tapi harus kau ingat, yang membuatnya mengubur dan berhasil memanggil kembali kekuatannya tidak lain adalah Pelacak itu," jelasnya panjang lebar.

Fong menatapnya dengan manik hitamnya yang tajam. Alaude memilih mengabaikannya dan tetap memandangi jilatan api yang menari di dalam perapian, namun tanpa sadar ia berkelana ke masa lalu. Pria bermata satu itu teringat hari itu, hari di mana Mammon datang untuk berlatih ke sekian kalinya di pondoknya ini ketika pertama kali memulai pelatihannya. Mammon memang sudah berhari-hari berlatih dengannya, namun tak sekalipun pemuda itu berhasil memanggil kekuatannya sendiri—kalaupun berhasil, itu karena ia menolong Mammon dengan menggenggam tangan pemuda mungil tersebut dan memberi aliran keyakinan sebagaimana kekuatannya sebagai penguat gelombang hidup selain memanggil kegelapan.

Setelah menutup pintu dan duduk disebelah bangku Alaude dengan menyentak, Mammon menunjukkan raut wajah kesal, raut wajah yang sulit digambarkan Alaude. Mammon mulai berkata kasar dan tak jarang menambahkan makian dalam kalimatnya untuk memanggil si pria bermata satu. Alaude membalasnya tenang, namun tak dapat menahan sudut bibirnya yang naik.

 _"_ _Kenapa kau berada di sini, Nona? Kau berada di Istana Kecil, tempat paling indah dan megah yang menjamumu dengan berbagai kemewahannya. Kau ditempatkan tepat di sebelah Sang Kelam, tempat yang paling diinginkan seluruh gadis dan bahkan mungkin mereka akan lebih memilih untuk menjual ibu mereka hanya demi menukar posisinya denganmu. Tapi kau di sini, merengek dan merajuk penuh sengsara. Jadi, apa alasanmu, Nona? Di mana hati kecilmu sebenarnya berlabuh?"_ Alaude ingat pertanyaannya pada Mammon dulu, pertanyaan kecil yang membuatnya sadar bahwa masih ada harapan baginya untuk membuat Mammon lebih kuat agar dapat terbebas dari rantai besi Sang Kelam.

 _"_ _Aku muak dengan semua ini!" Mammon menjawabnya gusar. "Aku lelah—aku muak dengan semuanya. Aku muak dengan semua pelajaran Grisha, aku muak menatap makanan yang tersaji di meja makan, aku muak dengan_ kefta _tolol ini, aku muak dipanggil 'Nona' sementara aku laki-laki, aku muak padamu!"_

 _Alaude menatapnya, namun segera menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, ada hal lain. Bukan itu semua yang membuatmu kesal. Katakan padaku."_

 _"_ _Aku muak dengan semuanya!" Mammon berdiri dengan gusar. Ia memelototkan manik violetnya pada Alaude, menyalurkan kemarahannya yang meletup-letup bak api. Pemuda itu mengepalkan tangannya erat, giginya bergemelutuk keras. Namun Alaude hanya diam, menatapnya dari atas ke bawah tanpa ekspresi._

 _"_ _Apa? Kau ingin memukulku untuk menghempaskan kemarahanmu?" tanya Alaude datar._

 _"_ _Mana kutahu!" gusar pemuda mungil itu. Ia berbalik, kemudian mengatur napasnya yang tak teratur. Pemuda berambut sebahu itu diam di tempatnya, tak melangkah pergi atau kembali duduk di bangkunya, hanya diam._

 _Alaude terus mengamatinya. Ia melihat wajah pemuda itu sekilas, bagaimana kemarahan serta kesedihan yang berkilat-kilat di manik violetnya, bagaimana ia ingin menumpahkan air matanya, bagaimana ia muak dengan sesuatu hal itu—hal yang belum diketahui Alaude. Entah bagaimana, Alaude melihat pemuda itu tengah mengarungi masa lalu, mencoba mengenang kembali suatu hal yang sepertinya baru saja dilupakannya. Ia kemudian mengambil napas panjang, berusaha menenangkan kemarahannya dan membuka kedua tangannya. Lalu sedetik setelahnya, cahaya yang menyilaukan mata berhamburan ke luar dan memenuhi pondok itu, memelesat ke luar jendela dan menyinari setiap sudut wajah Alaude. Alaude menarik sudut bibirnya, membentuk senyum puas._

 _"_ _Bagus. Kita berhasil," sambutnya._

 _'_ _Tapi hal itu sudah selesai. Pemanggil Matahari sekarang telah jatuh dalam kuasa kegelapan,'_ batin Alaude seraya menghela napas berat.

"Memang benar, bahwa dia mencintai _otkazat'ya_ itu," Fong buka suara setelah terdiam cukup lama dan membiarkan Alaude selesai mengarungi memorinya, "tapi orang buangan itu sudah lama mati, Alaude," lanjutnya dengan nada rendah yang terdengar mengancam.

Tanpa membiarkan pria berambut _platinum blonde_ itu membalas perkataannya, Fong berbalik dengan angkuh dan menyentuh pegangan pintu pondok, bersiap untuk melangkah ke luar dari sana, namun suara Alaude lebih dulu menahannya.

"Akan ada hal yang harus kau bayar dari semua tindakanmu, Kakak," desis Alaude tanpa berminat untuk berbalik atau sekedar melirik Sang Kelam yang berada dalam posisi memunggunginya.

"Dan hal yang harus kau bayar itu jauh lebih besar dari nyawa para petani, istri, dan anak-anak mereka yang telah menjadi _volcra_ di dalam Shadow Fold," lanjut Alaude tanpa menaikkan nada suaranya.

Fong terdiam, sebelum akhirnya mendengus entah sudah ke berapa kali. "Aku tak peduli. Selama itu artinya aku bisa mencapai ambisiku dan menjadi Raja Ravka, aku tak pernah peduli apa yang harus kubayar dan kukorbankan," jawabnya. Pria bermanik hitam itu kemudian membuka pintu masuk pondok, lalu melangkah ke luar dan menutupnya dari luar.

Alaude masih membeku di bangkunya, matanya masih setia memandangi kobaran api yang masih menari tanpa lelah di dalam perapian. "Hal yang harus kau bayar itu jauh lebih besar dari nyawa orang-orang yang kau korbankan untuk membuat _volcra_ —" pria itu menyipitkan matanya, kesedihan terpancar cukup samar dari matanya yang hanya sebuah.

"—dan bisa jadi, kali ini nyawamu lah bayarannya."

.

.

.

Lampo pasti masih akan melongo dengan mulut sedikit terbuka sampai pertemuan dadakan di kamar Fon yang digelar tanpa persiapan apapun itu dimulai jika saja G tidak mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah pria berambut hijau berantakan tersebut tak sabar seraya menghardiknya, "Jangan melamun, oi!"

"M- maaf, G!" kata Lampo seraya memundurkan tubuhnya sedikit, tersadar tengah setengah menganga sembari memandangi pemuda Asia yang kini tengah duduk bersandar pada bantalan di kasurnya.

"Aku tahu, aku tahu. Kau juga tak menyangka dia masih hidup, kan?" tanya I-Pin seraya menggulirkan manik coklatnya pada Lampo.

"Oi! Bisa tidak sih kalian membicarakan hal lain? Objek yang kalian bicarakan tengah duduk di depan kalian tahu!" sembur Gokudera.

" _Yaah_ , jangan salahkan kami. Kau tahu sendiri kan, waktu kita kabur dari gereja di Istana Kecil setelah Dokuro telah pingsan, dia orang yang menderita luka paling parah diantara kita," cetus I-Pin panjang lebar sembari mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Mencoba berkata lagi, jangan harap jantungmu masih bisa berfungsi normal," ancam Gokudera seraya berancang-ancang mengoyakkan jantung gadis Asia itu.

" _Yaah_ , bukan salahnya juga sih," Spanner ikut menimbrung sembari menggigit permen rasa stroberi yang kerap kali dimakannya. "Sebenarnya aku sudah merancang peti mati khusus kalau-kalau dia langsung meninggal setelah bangun dan memberi surat wasiat terakhir atau mungkin langsung menutup mata selamanya," cetusnya tak bersalah.

"… Sungguh sangat _membantu_ , Spanner. Entah kami harus bersyukur atau mengutuk takdir karena kau ikut dengan kami ke mari," sindir Gokudera seraya mendengus keras.

"Sudah, sudah. Sebaiknya kalian berhenti, oke?" lerai Fon dengan nada setengah memaksa. Semua orang di sana saling berpandangan, kemudian kembali berfokus pada pemuda Asia berkepang tersebut.

G berdehem sejenak, meredakan atmosfer panas yang menyelubungi mereka sebelumnya. "Jadi, _yaah_ , aku mengumpulkan kalian karena, pertama, Fon sudah bangun dari koma, dan kedua, karena kita harus secepatnya mengambil langkah untuk membawa kembali Dokuro Mammon," kata pria bertato api itu memulai pembicaraan.

"Kalau begitu langsung pada intinya saja," sergah I-Pin seraya melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Bagaimana caranya kita membawa kembali Dokuro dengan jumlah kita yang sedikit sementara ia berada di tengah-tengah pengawasan ketat Sang Kelam dan tentaranya?" tanyanya sarkatis.

"Itu yang berusaha kita pecahkan, Nona Pintar," sindir G seraya menatap tajam gadis Asia itu.

"Tapi … bukannya itu tidak mungkin?" tanya Lampo sangsi. Ia masih bisa mengingat bagaimana penyerangan terakhir Sang Kelam hingga meluluhlantakkan Istana Besar dan Istana Kecil, di mana semua orang baik itu pelayan dan Grisha tewas mengenaskan. Rasiel yang merupakan pangeran pertama serta Giotto yang merupakan kapten tentara terbaik tewas dilahap _nichevo'ya_ Sang Kelam, bahkan Lambo, salah satu Grisha Pemanggil Badai dari ordo Etherialki yang paling sering bertengkar dengannya yang seorang Pengoyak Jantung dari ordo Corporalki, juga tewas cukup mengenaskan di sana. Kalau mau jujur, Lampo masih cukup trauma dengan semua itu—bagaimana darah menjadi cat dinding dan pijakan kaki mereka, bagaimana tubuh-tubuh tak bernyawa menjadi penghias setiap jalan yang dilalui mereka, bagaimana jeritan yang melengking hingga membelah udara sebelum akhirnya mereka dilahap makhluk kegelapan Sang Kelam menjadi musik _waltz_ yang menggantikan musik yang diputar di aula Istana Besar. Semuanya terlalu kacau dan … mengerikan.

"Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin," Fon menyergahnya tegas, tatapan manik karamelnya menajam, memancarkan keseriusan dalam kata-katanya.

"Kau lihat Dokuro Mammon, kan? Dia adalah salah satu contohnya, satu kemungkinan yang lahir diantara ketidakmungkinan. Satu-satunya Pemanggil Matahari yang lahir di tengah-tengah kemewahan yang menelantarkan anggota kerajaan dan ambisi Sang Kelam yang terselubung dibalik setiap tindakan patuhnya," kata G ikut angkat bicara.

I-Pin mengangkat bahunya lagi seraya menghela napas. "Sepertinya setelah memiliki anggota yang berhasil sadar dari koma selama dua bulan, kita punya anggota baru yang tertular fanatik," cetusnya.

"OI! Jangan menyamakanku dengan pendeta fanatik itu!" hardik G tak terima.

"Bisa kita berhenti? Aku ingin cepat-cepat meneruskan beberapa eksperimenku," cetus Spanner datar.

G mendecih sejenak, kemudian kembali berdehem dan melanjutkan, "Jadi … apa ada yang punya ide apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya pria bertato api itu.

I-Pin menepukkan tangannya. "Aku punya. Bagaimana kalau kalian sekap dulu Sang Pendeta dan kita ke luar dari sini? Berada di dalam gua selama dua bulan lebih sudah cukup membuatku muak," cetusnya.

"Seperti kita bisa menyekap orang fanatik itu saja," dengus G sinis.

"Dia kelihatan lemah— _sangat lemah_. Hanya bualannya saja yang bagus," balas I-Pin seraya berkacak pinggang.

"Sebenarnya, aku sedang mencoba membuat bom asap dan bom cahaya seperti waktu itu, tapi bisa dibilang sekarang lebih … efektif," Spanner angkat bicara.

"Entah kenapa terdengar kurang … meyakinkan," komentar Fon. "Bukan, bukannya aku meragukan alat buatan tangan jeniusmu, tapi … ada hal lain yang membuatnya _kurang meyakinkan_ untuk mengeluarkan kita dari krisis ini," lanjutnya.

"Lho, kok?" Gumaman dari Ugetsu sontak membuat seluruh mata yang ada di sana segera mengalihkan pandangannya, menatap pria berambut hitam tersebut tengah menoleh ke segala arah, seolah mencari sesuatu dari seluruh penjuru ruangan.

"Oi, ada apa?" tanya G sedikit was-was. Pasalnya wajah Ugetsu terlihat cukup cemas, lagipula pria yang pembawaannya selalu tenang itu jarang mencari masalah ketika pertemuan serius seperti sekarang, apalagi sampai menyeletuk seperti tadi.

Ugetsu menatap seluruh rekannya, matanya memancarkan kebingungan sekaligus kekhawatiran karena tak berhasil menemukan apa yang dicarinya di dalam ruangan yang tengah mereka gunakan.

"Di mana Colonello?" tanya Ugetsu lirih.

.

.

.

Mammon mengetuk pelan pintu kayu pondok kecil di depannya, kemudian langsung membuka pintu itu sebelum mendengar pernyataan yang menyuruhnya masuk dari Alaude—Mammon tak terlalu peduli dengan itu, lagipula ia hapal mati bahwa pria bermata satu tersebut lebih memilih memandangi api ketimbang menjawab ketukan pintu dari luar. Mammon mendorong pintu kayu itu, mengintip ke dalam dan benar-benar mendapati Alaude yang duduk menatap perapian dengan posisi memunggunginya—persis sekali seperti dugaannya.

"Masuk, Nona. Kau membiarkan hawa panasnya ke luar," ketus Alaude tanpa menoleh sedikitpun ke belakang.

Mau tak mau Mammon menaikkan sudut bibirnya, tersenyum tipis mendengar perintah yang tak pernah lenyap meluncur dari bibir Alaude semenjak pertama kali ia memulai pelatihannya. Menurut, pemuda violet itu menutup pintu kayu tersebut, kemudian mendekati Alaude yang masih tak bersedia menatapnya. Pemuda mungil itu kemudian sampai tepat di sebelah Alaude, dan tanpa meminta izin segera mendudukkan bokongnya di kursi kosong yang berada di sebelah pria itu.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Mammon berbasa-basi.

"Kau bisa melihatnya sendiri," jawab Alaude datar, matanya masih bertumpu pada api.

" _Ng_ … Alaude …," Mammon cukup ragu memulainya, "aku … bisa aku meminta bantuan—"

"Berhenti di sana, Non."

Mau tak mau pemuda mungil itu membungkam mulutnya, lalu menatap Alaude tak mengerti. Alaude menggeser tempat duduknya, membuatnya kini duduk menyamping dan menatap sang Pemanggil Matahari tajam dengan matanya yang hanya sebuah. Mammon diam-diam meneguk ludah, merasa ada yang tak biasanya dari sikap Alaude padanya—maksudnya, ia tahu sikap pria bermata satu ini memang dingin, hanya saja ini tak seperti _biasanya_.

Tahu-tahu, pria berambut _platinum blonde_ itu mendengus seraya menyeringai mengejek. "Bagaimana rasanya, Non?" tanyanya dengan nada mencemooh.

Mammon mengerjitkan dahinya, tak mengerti. "Apa maksud—"

"Bagaimana rasanya—menjadi calon pendamping penguasa kegelapan?" tanyanya sinis.

Mammon merasa tertohok, napasnya tertahan di tenggorokannya, jantungnya berpacu tak beraturan. Bukan, bukan seperti ini pertemuan yang diharapkannya dengan Alaude. Ia hanya ingin berbagi cerita dengan pria yang notabene adalah gurunya itu, ia ingin Alaude tahu bahwa ia tak sedikitpun setuju dengan keputusan Sang Kelam mengenai pernikahan itu. Ia berkunjung untuk meminta pendapat Alaude mengenai Penguat Gelombang ketiga Morozovanya. Kalau ia berhasil mendapatkan itu, mungkin ia bisa melawan tirani sang penguasa kegelapan—meski sekarang ia sendirian.

"Tung—dengar, Alaude, ini bukan seperti itu. Sang Kelam yang melakukan itu!" kata Mammon kalap.

"Dia melakukannya karena kau menyerahkan dirimu," kata Alaude tajam. "Kau seharusnya lari ketika di gereja itu," sambungnya.

"Dan menelantarkan yang lain di saat kritis hanya untuk menyelamatkan diriku sendiri?! Persetan!" bentak Mammon tak terima, mata violetnya memelotot emosi.

"Aku sudah berusaha melenyapkanmu, bahkan karena itu aku tak peduli kehilangan mata ini," kata Alaude seraya menyentuh matanya yang tertutup _eye-patch_.

Ah, bagaimana Mammon lupa. Alaude yang memberitahunya semuanya mengenai sosok asli Sang Kelam, kebohongan yang selama ini disembunyikan pria penguasa kegelapan itu—semuanya. Alaude jugalah yang memberinya kesempatan untuk pergi selamanya untuk _menghilang_ dan bebas. Sang Kelam mengetahuinya, dan ia terlalu murka mendengar semua kebenaran itu. Pria itu memberi Alaude sebuah tindakan atas _pengkhiantannya_ dengan mengambil satu matanya—ya, Mammon sudah mendengar itu dari Alaude sebelum penyerangan di gereja kecil itu dan ia terpaksa menyerahkan diri.

"Dengar, Alaude, aku minta maaf atas apa yang terjadi padamu—"

"Aku tak peduli apa yang terjadi padaku, Non," potong Alaude tajam. Ia menyipitkan matanya, membiarkan Mammon kembali menelan kata-katanya.

"Kau masih ingat apa yang kukatakan sebelum kau pergi pertama kali dari Istana Kecil?" tanya pria berambut _platinum blonde_ itu.

Mammon mengangguk pelan, ia ingat betul jawaban pria itu, jawaban yang juga membuat tekadnya semakin kuat untuk meninggalkan Istana Kecil.

 _"_ _Kenapa kau melakukan semua ini? Kenapa kau menolongku? Kalau kau adik dari Sang Kelam, kenapa kau menolongku, Alaude?"_ Mammon ingat ia bertanya hal itu pada pria bermata satu tersebut sebelum benar-benar pergi.

 _Alaude menggulum senyum tipis. "Dulu, ketika aku masih mengenal yang namanya keluarga. Aku dan kakakku itu seringkali bersaing dalam banyak hal, karena itu juga kami mampu mengendalikan kegelapan yang sama." Pria itu memejamkan matanya, mengenang memori yang sepertinya sudah lama sekali. "Kau berpikir aku tak menyayangi kakakku itu, tapi aku masih mengganggapnya keluarga, karena itulah aku tak akan membuatnya menghadapi penebusan dosa atau mati dalam ketamakannya."_

Alaude menaikkan sudut bibirnya, tersenyum mengejek. "Aku membantumu pergi karena aku tak ingin kakakku menjadi monster. Keberadaanmu di sini sebelum penyerangan itu sudah cukup untuk membuatnya berharap ada cara lain yang akan membuatnya menguasaimu. Dan sekarang, karena kau telah menyerahkan diri. Tak ada lagi yang bisa kita lakukan untuk mencegah ketamakannya!" bentak Alaude dengan menaikkan nada bicaranya.

"Aku berusaha semampuku!" Mammon balas membentak. "Aku berusaha untuk mencegah lebih banyak korban, lebih banyak hal karena ketamakannya! Jadi aku datang ke mari untuk meminta bantuanmu!"

Alaude mendengus mencemooh, ia menggeser tempat duduknya lagi dan menatap api. "Apa yang bisa pria tua ini lakukan untuk membantumu, Non?" tanyanya.

Mammon berusaha mengatur deru napasnya. "Beritahu aku semua yang kau tahu tentang Penguat Gelombang Morozova," jawabnya.

"Lalu, apa yang kau lakukan ketika aku sudah memberitahumu? Kau akan berlari menuju calon pengantinmu dan merengek padanya untuk menemukan penguat gelombang itu?" tanya Alaude sinis tanpa berusaha menatap sang Pemanggil Matahari.

"Bantu aku, Alaude! Bantu aku menemukan Penguat Gelombang ketiga Morozova untuk melengkapi dua Penguat Gelombang yang sudah kukumpulkan!" mohon Mammon.

"Aku menolaknya. Aku tidak tahu apapun mengenai Penguat Gelombang Morozova yang ketiga. Kalaupun aku tahu, aku tak akan memberitahumu," cetus Alaude tegas.

"Aku tengah berusaha untuk menyusun rencana pergi dari sini dan menghancurkan Sang Kelam! Jadi, setidaknya beritahu aku apa yang kau tahu tentang Penguat Gelombang Morozova ketiga agar aku bisa lebih kuat dari Sang Kelam!" Mammon membekap mulutnya begitu menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Bukan itu yang ingin disampaikannya, ia hanya ingin agar Alaude membantunya dan ia bisa pergi dari istana lalu memperlambat gerak Sang Kelam untuk memenuhi ambisinya.

Alaude tertawa, tawa yang mencemooh. "Kau bicara cara untuk lebih kuat darinya. Kau bicara tentang kekuatan dan bukan cara untuk mencegahnya menjadi monster," katanya.

"Tidak, bukan—" Mammon mencoba meralat semua kata-kata yang sudah diucapkannya. "A- aku tak bermaksud, Alaude. Aku hanya ingin—"

"Cukup. Keluar," titah pria itu tegas, tanpa menatap sang Pemanggil Matahari.

"Tidak, dengar dulu, Alaude. Aku—"

" _Keluar_."

Mammon menahan napasnya, dadanya serasa sesak. Ia menatap lurus wajah Alaude yang masih enggan menatapnya dan memilih untuk memandangi api. Mammon tahu satu-satunya harapan dan orang yang bisa diajaknya bicara di tempat terkutuk ini hanya Alaude, tapi sekarang ia telah mengacaukan semuanya dan Alaude membencinya. Sekarang tak ada siapapun, dia benar-benar sendiri.

"Maaf …," kata Mammon lirih. Ia berdiri, kemudian berjalan mendekati pintu. Ketika hendak membuka pintu, pemuda violet itu menoleh ke belakang, memandangi punggung Alaude yang masih tak bergerak. Menggigit bibir bawahnya, Mammon membuka pintu, kemudian melangkah ke luar dan menutup pintunya.

.

.

.

 ** _—_** ** _Kriieett …_**

" _Hahi_?" Haru mengerjapkan matanya begitu masuk ke dalam kamar yang Fon tempati, seluruh Grisha yang ada di sana memandangi mereka dengan wajah mengeras, seolah tengah berpikir amat keras.

"Ah, Haru. Kau lihat Colonello?" tanya Yamamoto tanpa basa-basi.

" _Hahi_? Colonello- _san_? Aku tidak lihat dia saat ke mari _desu_ ," jawab Haru seraya mengingat-ingat. Seingatnya, tadi hanya ada beberapa pengikut Luce yang dijumpainya di perjalanan.

"Kalau begitu, dari mana saja kau, Penjahit?" tanya I-Pin sembari melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, kakinya mengetuk-ngetuk tanah, meminta jawaban.

"Itu … Haru membuatkan teh _desu_! Aku sadar aku memang tak bisa membantu apapun, tapi kurasa hanya ini yang kubisa …," kata Haru seraya memperlihatkan beberapa cangkir teh yang dibawanya menggunakan nampan.

"Jangan bilang kau membuatnya dari persediaan Sang Pendeta, aku takut dia mencampurnya dengan racun," cetus I-Pin mengeluarkan opininya.

"Sebenarnya aku juga sudah mencicipinya," kata Haru menambahkan.

"Oh, lupakan. Kita menggelar pertemuan ini bukan untuk duduk manis dan menyesap teh," dengus Gokudera.

Fon mengabaikan mereka semua dan menatap Haru. "Kau tahu di mana Colonello?" tanyanya.

Haru tampak menggeleng. "Aku tidak tahu di mana dia," jawabnya jujur.

"Oi, oi, apa mungkin dia kabur?" tuding Lampo.

"Tidak, dia tidak mungkin melakukan itu," sahut Fon yakin.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu? Dia dari Fjerda," cetus I-Pin.

"Lalu kau pikir dia akan kabur seperti tikus hanya karena itu? Kau lupa kalau Fjerda memilih untuk membakar para Grisha?" tanya Fon seraya menajamkan tatapan manik karamelnya.

"Memang bukan Fjerda tujuannya, tapi Sang Kelam!" cetus I-Pin. "Dia tahu di mana kita sekarang, dan Sang Kelam pasti sangat membutuhkan informasi itu. Dia bisa dapat uang dari sana."

"Tidak, dia bukan orang seperti itu," sahut Fon. Kali ini sebelah tangannya digunakan untuk mengelus dagunya. "Dia memang orang Fjerda, tapi dia bukan tikus licik semacam itu," tambahnya.

"Darimana kau bisa tahu?" tanya I-Pin sinis seraya berkacak pinggang.

"Pendeta …," kata Fon lirih.

"Hah? Apa?" tanya G sembari mengerjitkan dahinya.

"Tanyakan pada Sang Pendeta di mana Colonello …," suruh Fon dengan menatap setiap orang yang ada di sana, "entah bagaimana aku punya firasat wanita itu melakukan sesuatu tanpa sepengetahuan kita dengan menggunakan Colonello."

.

.

.

Seorang lelaki berambut pirang dengan ikat kepala berwarna hijau berlari cepat diantara semak-semak istana yang cukup lebat. Lelaki itu mengawasi keadaan sejenak dari balik semak-semak dan mendapati beberapa Grisha dengan _kefta_ merah tengah berdiskusi sejenak di lorong. Lelaki itu diam di tempatnya, menunggu sejenak sebelum akhirnya para Grisha itu lenyap. Lelaki pirang itu kembali berlari, memelesat dari semak ke semak, dari pohon ke pohon. Napasnya yang tak beraturan tak dipikirkannya, kakinya yang sudah merengek minta istirahat tak dipedulikan.

"Argh! Gila sekali, _kora_!" rutuk lelaki pirang itu pelan seraya mengacak rambutnya. Ia kembali bersembunyi dibalik sebuah pohon, kemudian langsung berlari setelah keadaan dirasa cukup aman. Sedikit lagi ia sampai di kawasan Istana Kecil, namun keberadaan orang yang dicarinya sama sekali tak terlacak olehnya.

"Sebenarnya dia di mana sih—Dokuro Mammon, _Sankta_ Kecil itu?" tanyanya lebih pada diri sendiri.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana dengan keadaan di luar?"

"Tunggu sedikit lagi. Kita belum mendapat isyarat dari Grisha Fjerda itu."

" _Tch_ , aku tak yakin dia bisa dipercaya. Jangan-jangan dia sedang membocorkan keberadaan kita pada Sang Kelam."

"T- tapi tidak mungkin, kan. Lagi pula, Sang Pendeta juga sudah percaya padanya."

"Jangan bodoh! Sang Pendeta itu buta—bahkan mungkin juga tolol sampai mau memercayai orang Fjerda!"

"Lalu kau mau apa? Kita belum dapat isyarat dari Grisha Fjerda itu, dan lagi kita juga tidak tahu seluk beluk istana untuk menemukan _Sankta_."

"Masa bodoh. Kita bisa menangkap hidup-hidup seorang Grisha dan memaksanya untuk memberitahu keberadaan _Sankta_ , kurasa itu akan lebih cepat dibanding menunggu seperti ini."

"Sebelum kita berhasil melakukannya, Sang Kelam akan datang dan membabat habis kita semua. Dia bahkan juga bisa mendesak kita untuk memberitahu keberadaan Sang Pendeta dan para Grisha _Sankta_ yang masih hidup."

"Sebelum itu terjadi, kita akan mengakhiri hidup kita lebih dulu."

"K- kau tidak bermaksud—"

"Terus menunggu juga tidak akan membuat _Sankta_ terlepas dari belenggu Sang Kelam. Kita adalah orang-orang terpilih, orang-orang yang bersumpah mengabdikan hidup untuk _Sankta_! Kita ada di sini bukan semata perintah Sang Pendeta, tapi untuk kehadiran _Sankta_ diantara kita!"

"Benar!"

"Setuju!"

"Hidup _Sankta_!"

"Nyalakan bomnya!"

Bunyi ledakan yang memekakkan telinga dan mengguncang tanah terdengar beberapa detik setelahnya.

.

.

.

Mammon nyaris kehilangan keseimbangannya jika saja ia tak menyenderkan tubuhnya di depan pintu pondok Alaude. Pemuda berambut sebahu itu segera menolehkan kepalanya ke berbagai arah, mendapati asap kelabu tebal yang menggumpal membumbung tinggi di dekat Istana Besar. Mammon menahan napasnya, apa mungkin itu para pembunuh bayaran Fjerda? Ia pernah diberitahu sekilas oleh Rokudo Mukuro bahwa orang-orang Fjerda dan Shu Han berencana membunuhnya setelah ia jatuh ke tangan sang penguasa kegelapan.

Mammon mendengus mengejek, mungkin dibanding tentara bayaran, mereka lebih cocok dikatakan sebagai orang-orang berpikiran pendek, apa mereka tak tahu bahwa Fong dapat menjatuhkan mereka dengan mudah seperti membalikkan telapak tangannya.

Sebuah ide sinting terlintas di benak sang Pemanggil Matahari tanpa diduga. Jika para pembunuh bayaran itu berulah di Istana Besar, bukankah itu berarti para Grisha yang lain akan sibuk menghadapi mereka? Mungkin Sang Kelam juga akan lengah sejenak karena serangan itu dan tak akan ada seorangpun yang akan memerhatikannya. Bukankah artinya ia bisa kabur? Masa bodoh apa yang menunggunya di luar sana, semenjak ia menyerahkan diri, Mammon merasa bahwa mati jauh lebih baik.

Pemuda berambut violet tersebut berlari ke arah Istana Kecil, berniat mengambil beberapa barang dari kamarnya. Pemuda itu melewati daerah pepohonan, berniat memotong jalan agar lebih cepat sampai di Istana Kecil.

 ** _—_** ** _GREP!_**

Sebuah tangan mencengkram erat lengan sang Pemanggil Matahari tanpa diduga, lalu menariknya hingga punggung Mammon mencium dada bidang yang cukup keras—sepertinya ia seorang pemuda yang sering berlatih. Mammon berniat untuk menjerit, namun sebelum sempat melakukannya, tangan yang lain membekap mulutnya.

"Haaa, orang-orang tolol itu benar-benar sudah melakukannya sebelum perintah. Padahal sudah kubilang ledakan itu lebih cocok digunakan untuk melarikan diri, _kora_!" rutuk pemuda yang tengah membekap Mammon kesal.

 _'_ _Eh?'_ Mammon melebarkan matanya. Bohong besar jika ia mengaku tak mengenali suara ini. Meski ia bukan salah satu suara yang masuk daftar Suara Yang Ingin Didengar Mammon Saat Ini, tapi suara pemuda itu mampu membuat Mammon merasakan secercah harapan. Mammon menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, mendapati sosok yang sudah lama tak dilihatnya semenjak penyerangan terakhir sang penguasa kegelapan di istana, sosok yang ikut kabur bersama G, Gokudera, dan lainnya.

 _'_ _Colonello?!'_

.

.

 **.tbc.**

.

.

 **A/N** : Akhirnya chapter ini rampung juga, terus terang membuat terusan cerita ini bikin saya rada greget soalnya _ending_ -nya udah kebayang dan terus menghantui saya sih /digeplak. Oiya, yang dimiringkan paragrafnya, itu balik ke masa lalu ya. Omong-omong gimana chapter ini? Makin _absurd_? Jangan sungkan bertanya di kotak _review_ yaaa /o/

 **Kak eju** : Haduh parah banget Kak, jangan-jangan Kakak ini termasuk sado? D: /gak. HAHAHHAHA JADI KAKAK SENENGNYA YANG KAYAK KAWIN PAKSA GITU?! /ngakak keras /saya keburu digeplak. Untung Kang Reborn, kayaknya nggak deh, saya bingung dia peran apa, tapi lihat nanti :")) Wah, aku jadi ngerasain Kakak tjintah Alaude x Mammon /bukan. Tenang Kak, untuk itu, biarkanlah dirimu berimajinasi /digeplak. Makasih ripiunya ya Kak XD

Terima kasih yang sudah menyempatkan diri membaca fanfiction ini sampai chapter ini, semoga nggak pada gonjang-ganjing dari chapter ke chapter ya orz mohon maaf untuk segala kekurangan yang ada di fanfic ini mulai dari OOC (pake banget), _typo_ , ada gimana gimananya gitu(?), dan sebagainya. Yang mau cuap-cuap di kotak ripiu silakan, saya tunggu lho /kedipin/ /dihajarmassa. Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya dan karya saya yang lain ya!

-Salam-

Profe Fest


	5. Chapter 4: Untuk api

"Oi, _Saint_ kecil, kau itu memang suka bersembunyi atau memang ingin menyusahkanku sih?" tanya Colonello dengan nada kesal. Mata biru mudanya menatap balik manik violet Mammon, namun Mammon dapat melihat sirat kelegaan yang tersembunyi dalam tatapannya.

" _Hmph—ugugugu_!" Mammon meronta, matanya memelototi lelaki pirang itu dengan kedua bola matanya, mulutnya masih terbekap.

"Apa, _kora_?! Kau mau memarahiku karena menarikmu ke mari?! Aku tidak punya pilihan! Mana bisa aku muncul dan berjalan seperti biasa di tempat ini sementara seharusnya aku sudah lenyap bersama G dan lainnya, _kora_!" sembur Colonello dengan tololnya.

" _Ugugugugugu_!"

"Apa hah?! Bicara yang benar dong, _kora_!"

Mammon melepaskan bekapan mulutnya. "Bagaimana aku bisa bicara kalau kau membekap mulutku, _muu_!?" protesnya kesal.

" _Aa_ … maaf, maaf deh, _kora_ ," sungut lelaki pirang itu setengah terpaksa. Mammon mendengus, lalu menatap lelaki itu tajam.

"Apa yang kau cari di sini, Colonello?" selidik Mammon.

"Ah, aku datang menjemputmu, _kora_!"

"Haah? Menjemputku?" ulang Mammon sembari menatap lelaki pirang itu dengan tatapan 'apa-kau-sinting'.

" _Aah_. Kau nggak bisa di sini terus, _kora_! Di luar sana masih banyak yang membutuhkanmu," jawab Colonello serius. Mammon meluluhkan tatapannya, kalau Colonello tidak terprovokasi artinya yang dia katakan memang serius.

"Siapa yang butuh pertolonganku? Tolol," dengus Mammon sembari menatap objek lain dan menyunggingkan seringai mencemooh, mengejek dirinya sendiri.

"Justru kau yang tolol, _kora_!" bentak Colonello. "Dengar, G, Gokudera, dan seluruh Grisha yang berhasil kabur dari penyerangan terakhir—seluruh Grisha yang berada di pihakmu—masih menunggumu di luar sana tahu!"

Jantung Mammon kembali bergemuruh, matanya terbelalak, dengan cepat kembali menatap Colonello. "Kau bilang … apa?"

Colonello diam, namun mata biru mudanya tak beralih menatap sang Pemanggil Matahari, tanda bahwa dirinya serius—dan pemuda Dokuro itu tidak salah dengar.

"Kau bilang—" Mammon menahan napasnya, mencoba tak merasakan luapan asing yang memenuhi dadanya, "—G, Gokudera, dan yang lain … masih hidup?" tanyanya dengan suara tersekat.

.

.

 **Title: Last Hope**

 **Disclaimer: Katekyou Hitman Reborn by Amano Akira**

 **Grisha Trilogy by Leigh Bardugo**

 **Warning: Grisha Trilogy!AU, BL, OOC, Fon dibuat menjadi dua orang, typo(s). Alternative ending dari Siege and Strom. Possibily harem. Mengandung spoiler Grisha Trilogy.**

.

.

 **.chapter 4.**

.

.

 _Untuk api:_

 _Tolong bakarlah lagi semangatku, membaralah, dan terangi masa depan._

.

.

" _Aah_. Mereka semua—setiap Grisha yang berpihak padamu dan kabur dari gereja di Istana Kecil—masih hidup. Kami semua masih menunggumu, menunggu hingga muncul kesempatan membawamu dan menyusun rencana untuk menjatuhkan Sang Kelam lagi," jawab Colonello serius.

Mammon menatap kakinya yang berbalut sepatu kulit dengan mata melebar. _Mereka masih hidup._ Setiap hari Mammon memikirkan kematian dan larut dalam keputusasaan di Istana Kecil, tentang bagaimana ia akan menjadi alat Sang Kelam lagi, bagaimana ia akan menjadi monster untuk yang kedua kalinya sementara ternyata orang-orangnya ada di luar sana masih berharap dan percaya padanya, bahkan tetap menunggunya meski tahu bahwa Sang Kelam menjaganya amat ketat, bahkan mau melakukan hal berbahaya semacam ini; menyelamatkannya, _menjemputnya_.

"Mereka masih hidup …," gumam Mammon lirih, senang sekaligus terharu. Tiba-tiba juga ia merasa bodoh, kenapa ia meragukan para Grishanya dalam bertahan hidup? Karena mereka terbiasa hidup di Istana Kecil yang diliputi kemewahan? Karena ia ragu di mana sekiranya para Grishanya akan bersembunyi dari buruan Fong dan tentaranya?

"Tunggu, kalau begitu di mana kalian bersembunyi?" tanya Mammon sembari mendongakkan kepalanya, berusaha menatap Colonello yang lebih tinggi darinya.

"Kami _menumpang_ di Katedral Putih. Selain cukup bagus dalam membuat isu dan menghasut orang, Sang Pendeta ternyata cukup pintar dalam menemukan tempat persembunyian," jawab Colonello.

Sang Pendeta, Luce! Bagaimana Mammon bisa lupa padanya? Mammon sudah mendengar kabar bahwa ia lenyap, bahkan ia sempat mengira dia sudah pergi entah ke mana dan melarikan diri, atau mungkin malah sudah masuk ke liang kubur.

"Katedral Putih?" Mammon membeo seraya mengerjitkan dahinya, sadar begitu ia tak mengenali nama tempat yang disebutkan Colonello padanya.

"Itu bisa nanti, _kora_!" sembur Colonello seraya menoleh ke segala penjuru. "Aku harus membawamu pergi dari sini dengan selamat untuk menemui yang lain di sana. Ayo!" Colonello menarik lengan sang Pemanggil Matahari, berupaya menyeretnya pergi.

"T- tunggu dulu!" Mammon mencoba tetap bertahan di tempatnya berdiri, mencengkram balik lengan Colonello yang menariknya.

"Apa lagi, _kora_?! Waktu kita tidak banyak! Kita harus pergi selagi orang-orang tolol yang juga diutus Sang Pendeta bersamaku mengulur waktu dan menyibukkan para Grisha!" sembur Colonello tak sabar.

"Kita tak bisa pergi begitu saja. Sang Kelam bisa memburuku dengan mengerahkan seluruh orangnya dan kalian bisa ditangkap!" kata Mammon.

"Itu bisa dipikirkan nanti, _kora_! Asal kau bersama kami, kami juga tak terlalu peduli, _kora_!" sergah Colonello.

"Justru karena itu kita tidak bisa memikirkannya nanti, _muu_!" Mammon bersikeras.

Colonello mendengus keras. Mammon tahu lelaki itu pasti benar-benar tak sabar untuk menariknya seperti sapi dan segera angkat kaki dari sini, tapi dia tidak peduli.

"Jadi, apa yang mau katakan, _kora_?" tanya Colonello setelah menarik napas dalam.

Mammon meneguk ludah sejenak sebelum akhirnya menatap balik manik biru langit milik lelaki pirang jangkung di hadapannya. "Sang Kelam memutuskan untuk membuatku menjadi alatnya sepenuhnya dengan cara menikahiku."

.

.

.

Suasana di arena ledakan yang cukup dekat dengan Istana Besar membuat para Grisha yang ada di tempat langsung kalang kabut. Para _Corporalki_ terus berusaha untuk mengoyakkan jantung para _otkazat'ya_ —orang buangan, orang biasa—itu, namun mereka cukup lincah untuk menghindari serangan Grisha. Beberapa Pemanggil juga hadir di sana dan mengirim angin ribut untuk melawan mereka. Sang Kelam juga hadir di sana, namun tak melakukan apapun. Pria bermanik hitam itu lebih memilih untuk menatap semua itu tanpa mengatakan apapun.

"Kufufu, _moi soverenyi_." Suara itu membuyarkan fokus sang penguasa kegelapan. Fong berbalik, menemukan Rokudo Mukuro dan beberapa orang di belakangnya tengah membungkukkan badan padanya bak seorang lelaki _gentleman_.

"Kau terlambat, Mukuro," kata Fong dengan nada rendah seperti mendesis, nada angkuh terdapat dalam setiap kata-katanya yang terlontar.

"Mohon maafkan kelalaian saya, _moi soverenyi_ ," ucap Mukuro lagi dengan kepala ditundukkan lebih dalam.

Sang Kelam tak menjawabnya, ia kembali membalikkan badannya, menonton pertarungan yang tengah berkecamuk itu tanpa ekspresi berarti seolah pertarungan tersebut tak lebih dari pertunjukan jalanan yang membosankan.

"Kau tak membantu?" tanya Mukuro sembari melangkah dan berhenti tepat di samping pria itu, ikut menonton pertarungan itu.

"Ada hal lain yang lebih penting untuk kulakukan," jawab Fong dingin. "Kuserahkan yang di sini padamu, Mukuro. Usahakan jangan bunuh para _otkazat'ya_ itu, dan tangkap mereka hidup-hidup," sambungnya.

Sebelah alis Mukuro terangkat. "Sejak kapan kau menjadi seorang pengampun?" sindirnya.

"Siapa yang mengampuni mereka?" Fong balas bertanya, dibalasnya tatapan manik dwiwarna Mukuro dengan jelaga hitamnya yang dingin dan angkuh. "Mereka menggunakan bom asap dan bom cahaya yang mirip dengan para Grisha Pemanggil Matahari gunakan pada saat penyerangan terakhirku yang memukul mundur seluruh anggota kerajaan dan Grisha lain. Para Grisha yang tersisa dan berpihak pada Pemanggil Matahari kubiarkan hidup dan kabur saat itu. Artinya, orang-orang ini bekerja sama dengan mereka dan mengetahui di mana keberadaan para Grisha itu, bisa jadi juga orang-orang buangan ini adalah suruhan mereka—atau bisa juga pengalihan," jelas pria bermanik hitam itu panjang lebar tanpa menatap Mukuro.

"Hoo …," Mukuro menyeringai lebar. "Tapi, bagaimana jika mereka terus melawan saat kami berusaha menangkapnya, _moi soverenyi_?" tanyanya.

Fong menyeringai tipis, terlihat dingin namun juga berbahaya. "Kalau begitu, setidaknya sisakan satu orang diantara mereka."

" _Moi soverenyi_ ," jawab Mukuro seraya membungkuk. Ia menyuruh orang-orangnya pergi melakukan perintah itu dengan tatapan mata, orang-orang tadi segera lenyap dan masuk ke medan pertempuran.

"Lalu, hal penting apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Mukuro masih setia berdiri di tempatnya.

"Sudah jelas, kan—" Fong menaikkan sudut bibirnya, kemudian berbalik dan menyunggingkan seringainya lagi pada Mukuro.

"—untuk _menyelamatkan_ sasaran para _otkazat'ya_ itu sekaligus calon pendamping hidupku, Dokuro Mammon."

.

.

.

"Hah?! M- menikah?!" teriak Colonello seraya melebarkan matanya.

Mammon meringis sembari menutup telinganya. "Kau itu bisa tidak sih mengecilkan suaramu sedikit?" sindirnya.

"Habis mana kusangka coba, _kora_! Kukira dia _straight_ , ternyata _bi_. Denganmu lagi, _kora_!"

"Hei!" Mammon memelototkan manik violetnya.

"Maaf, maaf, bercanda _kora_." Colonello menggaruk belakang kepalanya—yang Mammon yakini pasti sama sekali tak gatal. Ia kembali menatap Mammon dengan tatapan seriusnya. "Lalu, kenapa kau tidak mau pergi? Bukannya kalau begitu kau dalam posisi terdesak? Kalau kau ikut—"

"Kalau aku ikut, Sang Kelam akan memburuku dan kalian tak peduli sampai ujung dunia sekalipun," potong Mammon tegas.

"Lalu apa, _kora_? Kau mau membuat kami menunggu lebih lama lagi dan membuatmu jadi alat Sang Kelam seutuhnya?" sembur lelaki pirang itu.

Mammon menatap ujung sepatunya, kemudian menggigit bibir bawahnya. Jika ia ikut maka Sang Kelam pasti akan mengejarnya, memburunya dan seluruh orang-orangnya menggunakan seluruh resimen yang dia punya. Mereka akan diburu seperti binatang, dicari hingga hari-hari terasa lebih baik mati. Mammon sudah pernah merasakannya, dan ia tak ingin para Grishanya merasakan hal yang sama. Andai Belphegor masih ada, setidaknya Mammon tak perlu mencemaskan keadaan dan jumlah mereka karena mereka punya sekutu seorang pangeran kedua Kerajaan Ravka. Tapi tidak mungkin juga membiarkan mereka menunggu lebih lama, setidaknya mereka harus menerima sesuatu sebagai tanda bahwa Mammon sudah menerima kabar tentang keberadaan mereka. Lagi pula mereka sudah cukup lama bersembunyi tanpa melakukan apapun.

"Oi, Mammon—"

"Penguat Gelombang ketiga Morozova."

"Hah? Apa?"

Mammon mencengkram lengan lelaki pirang itu kuat-kuat, menatap lurus manik biru langit si pemuda tanda bahwa ia tak main-main. "Dengar, katakan pada mereka bahwa aku memilih tinggal di sini agar keberadaan mereka tetap aman, kalian semua adalah harapanku. Tapi aku tahu menunggu saja juga tak akan membuat kita selangkah lebih maju mengalahkan Sang Kelam, kita harus menemukan Penguat Gelombang ketiga Morozova. G dan Gokudera tahu apa yang harus dilakukan, mereka selalu mengikuti rapatku dalam menemukan Penguat Gelombang itu dengan Belphegor dulu di Istana Kecil. Mereka pasti masih ingat hal terakhir yang kami bahas ketika rapat; aku menyangkutkan keberadaan penguat gelombang itu dengan julukan dari fanatik yang termakan bualan dari Sang Pendeta di luar sana, Rebe Dva Stolba. Oke, jangan pedulikan yang dimaksud _putri_ di sana, fokus pada Dva Stolba yang berarti Dua Mil. Suruh mereka pecahkan apa maksudnya." Mammon mengatakan itu dengan cepat namun teratur sehingga Colonello dapat menangkap apa maksudnya.

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Colonello tak puas.

"Aku juga akan mencoba melacak tempat itu dari sini. Firasatku mengatakan bahwa ini ada hubungannya dengan Keramzin, tempatku dulu dibesarkan, tapi aku tak yakin. Aku akan mencoba mencari lebih banyak dari buku yang diberikan Luce dulu padaku— _Istorii Sankt'ya_. Buku itu membuat Sang Kelam sadar bahwa satu Grisha bisa memakai lebih dari satu penguat gelombang dan tempat di mana Rusalye berada. Artinya buku itu juga memiliki petunjuk di mana tempat burung api," jawab Mammon panjang lebar.

"Lalu bagaimana jika G atau Gokudera tidak tahu apapun mengenai itu? Bagaimana kalau mereka tak memiliki petunjuk soal tempat burung api itu?" tanya Colonello lagi.

"Karena itu—" Mammon menatap Colonello dengan tatapan yang lebih yakin dari tatapannya ketika menjawab dua pertanyaan sebelumnya, "—aku akan memintamu untuk membawa seseorang."

.

.

.

"Jadi," Alaude menggeser bangkunya, menatap sang Pemanggil Matahari dan seorang lelaki pirang asing baginya yang masih berdiri mematung di depan pintu pondoknya dengan tajam, "ada keperluan apa hingga _Saint_ Kecil dan Grisha Fjerda mau mendatangiku?" tanyanya datar.

Mammon maju selangkah dengan langkah yang mantap. "Tolong aku, Alaude. Tolong ikutlah dengannya," pintanya.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Alaude pendek.

"Bantulah kami untuk menemukan Penguat Gelombang ketiga Morozova," pinta Mammon.

Alaude mendengus keras. "Kutolak."

"Aku mohon Alaude!" pinta Mammon keras, suaranya sedikit putus asa. "Ini kesempatan terakhir kita—kesempatan terakhir- _ku_ —untuk memperbaiki semuanya! Pergilah bersama mereka untuk mencari letak Penguat Gelombang ketiga itu."

Alaude menghela napas panjang. "Kau tak memikirkan apapun selain penguat gelombang itu. Sebentar lagi, kau akan sama dengannya. Dibutakan oleh ketamakan, haus akan—"

"Aku mohon, Alaude!" Entah sejak kapan Mammon sudah tiba di depan pria berambut _platinum blonde_ itu dan menjatuhkan diri di depan si pria. Kepalanya tertunduk dalam, namun suaranya barusan seperti menahan tangis.

"Aku tak bisa melihat itu lagi …," kata pemuda violet itu lirih. Memori pahit itu kembali menariknya ke masa lalu, ia bisa melihat itu lagi, bagaimana suara ledakan yang memekakkan telinganya, bagaimana kerasnya terpelanting di lantai, seperti apa luapan sakit yang menyesakkan dadanya kala melihat orang itu terbaring kaku. Mammon mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap mata Alaude yang hanya tinggal sebuah dengan tatapan seriusnya.

"Aku sudah melihat bagaimana orang yang kucintai mati. Aku bahkan sama sekali tak bisa melihat tubuhnya dikuburkan di tanah dengan layak," Mammon mati-matian menahan agar suaranya tak serak dan air mata menuruni pelupuk matanya. "Karena itu, aku mohon padamu, Alaude. Bantu kami! Kau juga tak ingin melihat Sang Kelam berubah menjadi monster kan? Ini kesempatan terakhir. Kalau … kalau pada akhirnya aku bukannya menghentikannya dan malah menjadi sepertinya—" Mammon menarik napas, berdoa semoga pilihannya tepat.

"—bunuh aku dengan tanganmu sendiri."

Colonello membeku di tempatnya berdiri, namun dua bola mata biru langitnya memancarkan keterkejutan. Alaude menatap balik sepasang kelereng violet cantik milik pemuda mungil di depannya, menimbang pilihan yang akan diambilnya. Mammon balas menatap pria itu, membiarkan atmosfer di dalam ruangan menegang.

Alaude menghela napas panjang. "Baik, kuterima," putusnya.

"Jadi kau—" Mammon bangkit, wajahnya menyiratkan kelegaan.

"Jangan salah paham, Non," potong pria bermata satu itu seperti mendesis. "Aku memberimu kesempatan terakhir ini karena aku tak ingin melihat kakakku memperoleh penebusan dosa lebih awal."

"Ya, ya. Tentu saja, _muu_." Tapi Mammon tersenyum dengan wajah penuh kelegaan, menunjukkan ia tak terlalu memikirkan kata-kata Alaude barusan.

Alaude berdiri dari bangkunya. "Lalu, apa yang mau kau lakukan, Non?" tanyanya.

"Aku akan mengulur waktu dan menghadap Sang Kelam, lalu memintanya mengembalikan _Istorii Sankt'ya_ yang diberikan Luce untukku," jawab Mammon mantap.

"Bagaimana dengan orang-orang suruhan Sang Pendeta di luar sana?" Colonello akhirnya ikut buka mulut.

"Itu dia. Aku ragu Sang Kelam akan membunuh mereka semua. Dia pasti akan menyisakan setidaknya satu orang untuk diinterogasi mengenai untuk siapa dia bekerja, di mana tempat persembunyiannya, dan lainnya. Aku harus muncul ditengah interogasi itu— _harus_. Mungkin aku bisa membebaskannya dan kalian bisa membawa orang-orang yang selamat bersama kalian," jawab Mammon.

"Aku ragu Sang Kelam memiliki kemurahan hati yang sebaik itu," cetus Alaude.

"Aku tahu," sahut Mammon. Ia teringat seperti apa bentuk kemurahan hati pria bermanik hitam itu yang sebenarnya jauh dari kata _kemurahan hati_.

"Lalu apa yang kau harapkan?" tanya Alaude sinis.

Mammon melemparkan tatapan tajamnya pada kedua lelaki itu, mengirim sebuah tekad yang terpancar dari sana.

"Aku akan meyakinkan Sang Kelam bahwa aku sudah terjatuh padanya—selamanya. Jika pernyataan itu dikatakan di depan khalayak ramai, maka persetase Sang Kelam melepaskan orang itu akan semakin meninggi. Setelahnya, ia akan dibiarkan keluar hidup-hidup dari Os Alta dan kuharap kalian bisa _menjemputnya_ —" Mammon mengambil napas, merencanakan hal tersebut kurang dari kurun satu jam benar-benar membuatnya nyaris gila, membuat dadanya meletup-letup sinting tak terkira.

"—pertarungan kita dengan Sang Kelam baru akan dimulai sebentar lagi."

.

.

.

Jeritan melengking penuh kesakitan membelah ruang eksekusi istana. Seorang pemuda dengan pakaian biasa yang merupakan salah satu pelaku ledakan keras di dekat Istana Besar didudukkan di kursi eksekusi, beberapa tentara Sang Kelam mengelilinginya, menatap datar penderitaannya tanpa ekspresi. Pemuda itu baru saja dicabut kuku ibu jarinya, darah mengucur deras dari lukanya. Fong duduk di singgasananya tanpa ekspresi, sementara Rokudo Mukuro yang memimpin jalannya interogasi semi eksekusi itu tampak menyeringai puas.

"Apa kau sudah tahu jawaban atas pertanyaanku barusan?" tanya sang penguasa kegelapan sembari memangku dagunya.

Pemuda biasa itu tampak berusaha keras mengatur napasnya yang memburu, menahan air matanya agar tak meleleh lebih banyak lagi. Yang barusan pastilah amat sakit untuknya, namun ini cara tercepat untuk mendapat informasi dari pelaku ledakan tersebut yang sepertinya mengetahui di mana letak para Grisha Pemanggil Matahari yang kabur dari gereja saat Penyerangan Terakhir. Dan untuk informasi lain, hanya pemuda itu yang tersisa dari kelompoknya. Sang Kelam tampak memutar bola matanya, bosan sekaligus tak puas dengan semua ini.

"Rokudo Mukuro," panggil sang penguasa kegelapan, "bisa kau jelaskan kenapa hanya tinggal satu _otkazat'ya_ yang kau sisakan untuk interogasi ini?" tanyanya tajam.

"Kufufu, mohon maafkan saya, _moi soverenyi_ ," kata Mukuro sembari membungkukkan badannya dalam, namun seringai di bibirnya sama sekali tak lenyap. "Orang-orang dari kelompok ini terlalu disayangkan untuk disisakan. Jadi, setidaknya, saya berhasil menyisakan satu orang dari mereka," jelasnya.

"Kau terlalu banyak bersenang-senang," dengus Fong. "Jangan lengah atau kau akan berakhir sama seperti Daemon Spade yang mati di tangan G, Pengoyak Jantung sang Pemanggil Matahari."

"Akan kuingat, _moi soverenyi_." Mukuro kembali membungkukkan tubuhnya lebih dalam. "Sepertinya _mood_ Anda sedang tak bagus ya, _moi soverenyi_ ," selidik Mukuro seraya melirik sang penguasa kegelapan dengan mata dwi warnanya.

Fong terdiam, matanya tak berfokus pada satu arah, seolah dia tengah menyeberang jauh sekali ke dimensi yang lain.

"Aku tak berhasil menemukan Pemanggil Matahari," akunya.

" _Oya_?" Mukuro tampak mengerjapkan mata dwiwarnanya, namun seringainya tak mengendur begitu mendengarnya. "Apa Anda ingin kami ikut turun tangan untuk menemukannya?" tanyanya.

"Setelah interogasi ini aku akan menemukannya," jawab Fong tenang, namun begitu yakin dan angkuh. "Mammon tak akan bisa lari terlalu jauh dariku, apalagi setelah pelacak buangan itu tewas. Dia tak punya alasan untuk lari," sambungnya.

"Kufufu, bukankah Anda juga cukup meremehkannya?" tanya Mukuro seraya mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

Fong mengangkat sudut bibirnya, menyunggigkan seringai percaya diri. "Dia tak punya siapapun. Seluruh Grisha yang berpihak padanya menghilang—dan kita juga masih memburunya—, dia tak punya tempat untuk kembali, dan yang terpenting adalah _otkazat'ya_ itu sudah mati," katanya dengan nada percaya diri.

Mukuro menaikkan sudut bibirnya, kemudian kembali menoleh pada pemuda biasa itu. "Nah! Katakan pada kami, di mana tempat persembunyianmu!" teriaknya dengan suara menggelegar.

Namun pemuda itu diam, tak mengatakan apapun selain 'hidup _Sankta_ ', 'berjayalah Pemanggil Matahari', dan lainnya.

"Kau tengah berhadapan dengan calon rajamu." Fong buka mulut, suaranya tetap tenang tanpa dinaikkan. "Jadi, beritahukan padaku, di mana kau dan kelompokmu membawa calon pendampingku."

"Ada apa kau mencariku, _moi soverenyi_?"

Sang Kelam melebarkan matanya sejenak, sebelum akhirnya memejamkan matanya dan menoleh ke asal suara. Mammon berdiri di ambang pintu ruang eksekusi istana, tatapan manik violetnya sama sekali tak gentar. Kedatangan sang Pemanggil Matahari barusan amat mendramatisir, bahkan itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuat hening ruang eksekusi yang tadinya penuh jeritan melengking dan teriakan menggelegar.

Manik violet Mammon dan jelaga hitam Fong bersirobok dalam satu jalur pandangan yang lurus, keduanya sama-sama tak bersuara, menyampaikan suatu hal tersirat yang tak dapat dituangkan dalam bentuk kata-kata. Namun ada hal lain yang sang penguasa kegelapan sadari; bahwa sepasang kelereng violet bak kopian permata itu memancarkan tekad baja serta keinginan hidup yang jauh lebih kuat dari sepanjang hari-harinya di dua bulan terakhir ini, selama ia ditawan di Istana Kecil.

"Mammon," suara tenang Sang Kelam terdengar membelah atmosfer tegang yang melingkupi seluruh ruangan, "sungguh sebuah kebahagiaan tersendiri untukku dapat melihatmu baik-baik saja, Pemanggil Matahari- _ku_."

"Aku sendiri cukup lega melihat Anda tak terluka, _moi soverenyi_ ," sahut Mammon seraya menekuk lututnya.

"Apa yang membuatmu berpikir aku akan terluka?" tanya Fong.

"Para _otkazat'ya_ ini meledakkan bom di dekat Istana Besar lalu membuat kekacauan di sana. Bukankah itu jauh lebih terlihat bahwa Anda lah yang dijadikan sasaran oleh mereka?" Mammon balik bertanya.

Sang Kelam menatap tajam keping violet Mammon, namun Mammon tetap berusaha membalasnya meski rasanya ia lebih ingin menatap ujung sepatunya ketimbang memandangi jelaga hitam licik tersebut.

"Itu cukup masuk akal," jawab Fong tenang. "Tapi pemuda yang merupakan anggota kelompok penyerangan tersebut terus menerus menyebut dan mengagungkanmu, Mammon."

"Lalu kenapa?" tanya Mammon tanpa beban. "Mereka mungkin termasuk para fanatik yang termakan bualan Luce di luar sana. Pendeta itu menghilang tanpa jejak dari istana bukan? Sejak awal aku bertatap muka dengannya, dia seperti tak menyukaimu, _moi soverenyi_. Mungkin dia berusaha menyingkirkanmu dengan menggunakan orang-orang yang berhasil dihasutnya atas namaku, itu semua agar terjadi perpecahan diantara kita," jelasnya panjang lebar.

"Perpecahan apa yang mereka inginkan, hm?"

Mammon meremas ujung _kefta_ biru tuanya erat, mati-matian ia berusaha tak memuntahkan isi perutnya yang entah kapan terakhir kali diisi.

"Untuk … membuat kita bertikai sebelum penobatanmu sebagai raja dan peresmianku sebagai pendamping hidupmu, _moi soverenyi_ ," jawab Mammon sembari menekuk lutut dengan menundukkan kepalanya.

Sang Kelam terdiam, meneliti dari ujung kepala hingga ke ujung kaki pemuda berambut sebahu di hadapannya. Cukup lama hingga akhirnya ia menghembuskan napas.

"Aku paham. Ini pasti hal yang berat untukmu, Mammon," kata Fong penuh simpati.

Mammon meneguk ludah. "Terima kasih sudah bersimpati, _moi soverenyi_ ," ucapnya.

"Kalau begitu, mari kita lanjutkan," Fong kembali menatap pemuda yang tengah dieksekusinya, Mammon menahan napas dan sontak menegakkan kepalanya syok, "kita buat _otkazat'ya_ ini untuk membuka mulutnya dan mengatakan siapakah otak yang nyaris membuatku dan Mammon bertengkar kecil. Jika ia tetap tak mengatakannya, kita buat dia menderita hingga ia memohon sendiri untuk kematiannya dan—"

"—T- TUNGGU DULU!"

Sang Kelam kembali menoleh pada pemuda berperawakan seperti wanita tersebut, begitu juga setiap pasang mata lain yang dimiliki oleh setiap orang yang ada di sana. Mammon meneguk ludah paksa, berusaha tak terdengar membela mereka namun tetap dapat menyelamatkan orang-orang tersebut.

" _Moi soverenyi_ , maukah kau mendengar pendapatku dalam hal ini?" tanya Mammon sembari membungkukkan badannya.

"Apa itu?" tanya Fong seraya melayangkan tatapan tajamnya pada sang Pemanggil Matahari.

"Bukankah akan lebih baik jika kita bebaskan pemuda ini? Agar ia bisa kembali pada dalang dalam penyerangan ini dan membuatnya menuturkan keagungan Anda pada mereka. Selain itu, agar mereka berpikir kembali bahwa … bahwa penyerangan mereka tidak berpengaruh apapun padamu, pada _kita_. Penyerangan seperti apapun … semua itu tak akan dapat memecahkan kita," jawab Mammon panjang lebar dengan kepala tertunduk dalam.

Tak ada suara apapun setelahnya, Mammon merasakan keringat mengalir lebih deras dari pelipisnya, bahkan tanpa sadar ia kembali meraba luka kecil di telapak tangannya yang masih berbekas hingga sekarang. _Kumohon, setujulah. Kumohon jangan curiga. Kumohon. Kumohon—_

"Baik. Aku paham." Kata-kata Fong langsung membuat Mammon menegakkan kepalanya, menatap pria bermanik hitam tersebut tak percaya, begitu juga dengan setiap orang yang hadir di ruangan tersebut. Fong menatap pemuda yang tengah dieksekusinya tanpa ekspresi, menyadari bahwa tatapan pemuda tersebut jauh lebih kepada Mammon dibanding dirinya.

"Akan sangat tidak pantas bagiku untuk menolak permintaan dari calon pendampingku. Karenanya, atas permintaan Pemanggil Matahari, akan kubebaskan pemuda ini agar lari tunggang-langgang pada pimpinannya dan tak mengganggu hubunganku dan Mammon," kata sang penguasa kegelapan tenang sebelum akhirnya kembali menatap pemuda itu tajam.

"Singkirkan dia dari hadapanku," titahnya lagi sembari berdiri dari singgasananya dan berbicara dengan Rokudo Mukuro. Beberapa tentara yang tadi sempat mengelilingi si pemuda maju, kemudian melepaskan ikatan pemuda tersebut. Mammon tak bergerak dari tempatnya berdiri, matanya tak beralih dari pemuda itu—yang juga sama menatapnya. Bibir pemuda itu bergerak terus menerus, membuat Mammon mau tak mau membaca gerakan bibir itu dan segera meneguk ludahnya.

 _"_ _Terpujilah kau,_ Sankta _. Terpujilah kau."_

.

.

.

Satu per satu tentara pribadi Sang Kelam melangkah ke luar dari ruang eksekusi tersebut. Beberapa diantaranya melangkah ke luar sembari mencibir bahwa Pemanggil Matahari terlalu lembek dalam urusan tersebut, ada juga yang mengatakan bahwa Pemanggil Matahari hanya pintar mencari muka di depan _otkazat'ya_ itu dan Sang Kelam. Namun Mammon tak memedulikan semuanya, ia sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri sembari berjalan sepanjang lorong di Istana Kecil.

 _Apa Fong bisa tertipu semudah itu? Tidak, itu tidak mungkin. Lalu, apa ia berpikir aku memang sudah terlalu putus asa dan memilih untuk menurutinya? Bukan, kurasa bukan. Lalu kenapa? Apa yang dipikirkan pria itu. Dia bukan pria naif, aku tahu itu. Lalu kenapa?_

"Kelihatannya kau sangat sibuk, Mammon."

Mammon tersentak, suara tenang dan dingin itu amat familiar baginya, mengiriminya sebuah sengatan kecil yang amat ditakutinya dan segera membuat kedua kakinya berhenti melangkah. Dengan cepat pemuda violet tersebut membalikkan tubuhnya, namun secepat itu juga Fong mengunci kedua tangannya dan menyudutkannya di dinding lorong. Mammon merasa pelipisnya meluncurkan keringat dingin, ia ketakutan.

Mata kedua lelaki itu bertemu pandang, namun dari segi manapun, jelaga hitam sang penguasa kegelapan jauh lebih tenang terkendali dibanding permata violet Mammon. Mammon meneguk ludah, ia berusaha menggerakkan kedua lengannya yang dikunci, namun menggerakan satu jarinya saja terasa amat sulit.

"Dengar ini, Mammon," kata Sang Kelam dingin. Suaranya begitu pelan seperti berbisik, namun terdengar mendominasi dan sedikit mengancam. "Aku tidak tahu apa rencanamu, aku _belum_ tahu. Tapi, begitu aku tahu apa yang kau rencanakan, jangan pernah berharap kau bisa kabur dariku. Kau paham, kan?"

Mammon menggigit bibir bawahnya. _Aku tidak akan berteriak. Aku tidak akan berteriak._ Pemuda mungil itu mengatakan itu berulang kali dalam hatinya. Mammon ingin menutup matanya, namun jika ia melakukannya ia tak akan tahu apa yang akan dilakukan pria sinting ini ke depannya.

"Kau masih ingat apa yang pernah kukatakan dulu, Mammon?" tanya Fong. Bola matanya yang berwarna sama dengan _kefta_ hitam yang dikenakannya tetap menatap Mammon tajam, tak mengalihkannya dari wajah cantik si pemuda mungil.

"Aku akan memburu semua orang yang kau kenal, semua orang yang kau sayangi. Aku akan melakukannya pada setiap eksistensi yang kau sayangi. Dan ketika aku tahu di mana mereka meringkuk untuk bersembunyi, aku akan memburu mereka, kemudian membunuh mereka semua—" Sang Kelam mendekatkan wajahnya, kemudian berhenti tepat di depan telinga Mammon yang mungil.

"—hingga tak ada siapapun yang kau miliki, kecuali aku," lanjutnya.

Tanpa membiarkan Mammon membuka mulutnya, pria berwajah oriental itu menjilati telinga itu, membuat Mammon mau tak mau merasakan sengatan kecil yang membuat sekujur tubuhnya serasa menegang.

"… H- hentikan— k- kumohon— Fong—"

Mata hitam sang penguasa kegelapan melirik wajah pemuda mungil tersebut, namun hal itu tak lantas membuatnya berhenti. Pria itu membuka mulutnya, kemudian menggigit telinga sang Pemanggil Matahari. Mammon menutup matanya erat sembari menggigit bibirnya, menahan suaranya agar tak ke luar.

Tak berhenti sampai di sana, pria bermanik hitam tersebut turun ke leher, kemudian kembali menggigiti leher jenjang yang menjadi tempat ikat tali dari tanduk rusa Morozova—Penguat Gelombang Pertama Morozova milik Mammon—berada, menjilatinya, dan melumatnya. Mammon merasa kakinya lemas, dan tanpa sadar meloloskan sebuah erangan kecil yang tertahan. Cukup lama mereka berada dalam posisi tersebut sebelum akhirnya Fong menjauhkan wajahnya dari leher kurus Mammon dan melepaskan kuncian pemuda mungil itu. Tubuh Mammon jatuh mengikuti gravitasi, ia membekap mulutnya, berusaha mengatur deru napasnya yang memburu dan wajahnya yang cukup memerah.

"—ku …" ujar Mammon lirih.

"Apa?" tanya Fong, tak mendengar kata-kata sang pemuda.

"Kembalikan bukuku …," desis Mammon dengan suara yang lebih jelas. Ia mengangkat wajahnya, kemudian menatap tajam wajah sang penguasa kegelapan yang masih menatapnya tanpa ekspresi meski rona merah di wajahnya belum sepenuhnya lenyap.

"… _Istorii Sankt'ya_. Buku yang diberikan Luce padaku—kembalikan itu sekarang juga!"

.

.

.

 **.tbc.**

.

.

.

 **A/N** : Aduh akhirnya ini bisa di- _update_ ya o)—( /plak. Btw saya mau ngasih tau beberapa hal di sini. Penguat Gelombang Morozova atau penguat gelombang yang dipakai Mammon itu termasuk ke dalam penguat gelombang langka yang hewannya (penguat gelombang biasanya bagian dari hewan yang memiliki kekuatan magis tersendiri) bisa dibilang cukup purba. Penguat Gelombang Morozova yang disebut-sebut ini ada tiga, jadi semacam seperti puzzle gitu. Yang pertama adalah tanduk dari Rusa Morozova, rusa ini berbulu putih dan ada anggapan bahwa mereka hanya dongeng belaka—namun mereka sebenarnya sungguhan ada dan sering berpindah dari Tsibeya, bagian utara Kerajaan Ravka, dank e Fjerda. Kedua adalah gelang dari sisik naga air Rusalye. Sama seperti Rusa Morozova, Rusalye juga sering dikatakan sebagai makhluk dongeng, namun pada akhirnya berhasil ditemukan di wilayah jalur laut yang dinamakan Bone Road. Nah, yang terakhir disebutkan dalam buku _Istorii Sankt'ya_ adalah burung api yang entah letaknya di mana. Sebenarnya yang berhasil menemukan Rusa Morozova dan Rusalye adalah Fon, nah lalu hewan-hewan tersebut dibunuh oleh Fong dan beberapa bagian pentingnya diambil lalu dijadikan penguat gelombang untuk Mammon.

 **Reader** : Waah, terima kasih mau _review_ ngepas pas saya mau ngelanjutin ini nih, jadi makin semangat deh~ /ei. Omong-omong aku rada bingung sama kata-katamu :"D /plak. Tapi, makasih banget dengan dukungan dan doamu. Aku terharu banget :")) Terima kasih banyak, semoga kamu tetap menikmati fanfic ini sampai terakhir, ya.

Kayaknya segini dulu deh penjelasannya. DAN AKHIRNYA NYAMPE JUGA PAS COLONELLO KETEMU MAMMON DAN MAMMON SADAR KALO SEMUA ANAK BUAHNYA MASIH HIDUP /o/ /saya sujud syukur/ eh tapi dia masih belum tahu kalau Fon masih hidup soalnya juga Colonello nggak bilang /plak. Sampai sini udah lumayan kebentuk ceritanya, mungkin sih /tamparin. Btw mohon maaf atas segala kekurangan dalam fanfic ini ya (sampe ada yang anuanu nyerempet lagi ihiy /plak). Semoga kalian menikmatinya hingga chapter ini /bungkukin badan/. Jangan ragu buat nanya dan komentar di kolom _review_ ya ;) /kedipin/ /EI. Sampai jumpa di karya saya selanjutnya dan karya yang lain!

-Salam-

Profe Fest


	6. Chapter 5: Untuk petir

"Ho, kau sudah cukup berani untuk memberiku tatapan itu rupanya, Mammon," komentar Fong seraya menatap dingin manik violet Mammon yang menatapnya penuh tekad kuat itu. Mammon terdiam, meneguk ludah paksa. Ia sadar bahwa ia masih lemah untuk melawan orang yang paling berkuasa di Ravka saat ini, namun jika tidak sekarang, maka tak akan pernah ada kesempatan untuknya melawan pria ini.

"Tapi," belum sempat Mammmon mengatakan sesuatu, Fong kembali memotongnya, "itu saja tidak akan cukup untuk membuatku tunduk," lanjutnya.

"Itu bukuku, Sialan! Kau harus mengembalikan hakku!" sembur Mammon seraya berusaha bangkit.

"Hakmu saat ini hanyalah diam dan berdiri di sampingku seperti seorang _ratu_ yang baik-baik saja dan terlihat bahagia akan menjadi pengantinku," ralat Sang Kelam dingin.

"Siapa yang sudi menjadi—"

"Pengantinku?" potong Fong cepat. Mammon membungkam bibirnya, kembali meneguk ludah. Sungguh, apa selain memanggil kegelapan dan sebagai penguat gelombang hidup, pria ini juga punya kekuatan membaca pikiran?

"Kau memang tak akan sudi, Mammon, aku tahu itu. Tapi apa kau pikir kau bisa melawan kuasaku sekarang seorang diri?" tanya pria bermanik hitam itu dingin.

 _Aku tidak sendiri. Aku punya orang-orang yang bersedia membantuku dan bukan berlutut karena takut padaku, Sialan._ Mammon mengalihkan pandangannya, berusaha tak terlalu mencolok atau pria itu akan tahu semua rencananya—bahwa dia hanya umpan belaka.

"Dan lagi, bukankah pidatomu di ruang eksekusi amat menyentuh, hm?" tanya Fong seraya menggulum sebuah seringai tipis. Mammon terkesiap, ia kembali menoleh ke arah sang penguasa kegelapan. Mata keduanya kembali bertemu, namun kali ini Mammon tahu pasti bahwa ia kini berada di bawah kuasa tatapan jelaga hitam yang amat mengintimidasi.

"Kau berperan sangat baik, begitu menyentuh hingga seluruh makhluk di sana merasa kau berkata seperti itu untuk menggodaku, untuk menyeretku agar lebih mencintaimu dan bersenang-senang denganmu daripada mengurusi hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan pemerintahan kerajaan," Fong mendekatkan wajahnya pada pemuda mungil yang masih dalam posisi terduduk di lantai.

"Aku tidak tahu apa rencanamu, Mammon. Aku _belum_ tahu," kata Sang Kelam dengan nada rendah hingga lebih terdengar seperti berbisik. "Tapi, setelah aku tahu, jangan berharap kau bisa melakukan hal sesukamu. Aku punya banyak waktu mengurusi kerajaan ini agar jatuh ke tanganku selamanya dan bermain-main dengan rencana anak-anakmu, Mammon," lanjutnya.

Mammon melebarkan matanya, Sang Kelam kemudian menjauhkan wajahnya dan kembali berdiri tegak di depan sang Pemanggil Matahari.

"Dengar ini, Mammon. Seperti yang kubilang, aku _belum_ tahu apa rencanamu. Tapi kalau kau ingin berperan sebagai seorang yang mencintaiku dan tak sabar menjadi pendamping hidupku, maka aku juga akan berperan sebagai orang yang sama mencintaimu, rela melakukan apapun untukmu, dan tak sabar menjadikanmu milikku sepenuhnya," kata Sang Kelam panjang lebar.

Mammon membeku dalam posisinya, tak tahu apa yang dirasakannya. Apa dia harus bersorak senang karena Fong bersedia mengikuti alur mainnya atau memaki dirinya karena dengan begini Fong dan otak sintingnya akan melakukan hal lain yang lebih mengerikan padanya—mungkin seperti menciumnya di depan umum atau mungkin lebih gila lagi. Fong mengangkat sudut bibirnya, membiarkan seringai tipis kembali tersungging rapi di bibirnya.

"Selamat terjebak di permainanmu sendiri, Mammon," ucap Fong sembari membalikkan badan, kemudian kembali melangkah sepanjang lorong Istana Kecil, membiarkan Mammon yang masih terdiam membeku.

.

.

 **Title: Last Hope**

 **Disclaimer: Katekyou Hitman Reborn by Amano Akira**

 **Grisha Trilogy by Leigh Bardugo**

 **Warning: Grisha Trilogy!AU, BL, OOC, Fon dibuat menjadi dua orang, typo(s). Alternative ending dari Siege and Strom. Possibily harem. Mengandung spoiler Grisha Trilogy.**

.

.

 **.chapter 5.**

.

.

 _Untuk petir; yang suaranya tak pernah gagal mengejutkanku._

.

.

"Haaah," Colonello membuang napas panjang dengan berat. "Mammon itu benar-benar deh, _kora_! Seenaknya saja menyuruh ini-itu, padahal dia sendiri tak tahu apa yang tengah dihadapinya," gerutunya.

Colonello, Alaude, dan seorang pemuda yang tergabung dalam kelompok orang yang meledakkan bom di dekat Istana Besar kini tengah mengistirahatkan diri di hutan yang berada di sekitar Petrazoi. Untungnya mereka hanya memakan waktu setengah hari untuk menyelamatkan si pemuda _otkazat'ya_ dari penjagaan beberapa tentara Sang Kelam yang tengah mengawalnya ke luar dari Os Alta, kemudian pergi dan sampai di hutan dekat Petrazoi hanya dalam setengah hari.

"Kau sendiri tak tahu apa yang tengah kau hadapi, Fjerdan," desis Alaude sembari duduk bersandar pada batang pohon besar di belakangnya. "Kau baru saja melibatkan dirimu dan mempertaruhkan nyawamu dengan membawaku pergi dari Istana Kecil dan menyelamatkan _otkazat'ya_ ini," sambungnya. Mata pria itu yang hanya tinggal sebuah terarah pada pemuda biasa yang termasuk ke dalam kelompok orang yang meledakkan bom di dekat Istana Besar. Colonello membunuh semua tentara Sang Kelam yang mengawal si pemuda dan membawa lari pemuda tersebut— _voila_! Setelah tak berhasil membawa Pemanggil Matahari, kini Colonello terancam menjadi buron yang kepalanya akan dihadiahi beberapa keping emas.

"Kau jadi membuatku takut," kekeh si lelaki pirang seolah semuanya hanya sebuah permainan dan ia tak tengah membuat kesalahan. "Entahlah. Aku hanya percaya pada insting dan tak pernah menaruh kepercayaan pada siapapun. Kau tahu sendiri bagaimana Fjerda memperlakukan beberapa orang yang ketahuan adalah Grisha. Para Grisha itu dibakar hidup-hidup di tengah kota, aku melihat semua dari kami dipanggang seperti daging bakar yang siap disajikan di musim panas, _yeah_!" Colonello terkekeh, namun Alaude tetap diam dan membiarkannya bicara meski sejenak ia bicara seperti orang gila karena tertawa ketika bercerita ia melihat beberapa orang dibakar di depan matanya.

"Tapi, ya, akhirnya aku berhasil selamat sebelum orang-orang itu menemukanku. _Yaah_ , sebenarnya beberapa sudah menemukan jati diriku sebagai Grisha, lalu aku membakar mereka dengan kekuatanku dan membiarkan mereka mengetahui bagaimana rasanya dibakar lebih dulu," Colonello mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap langit bertabur bintang, mengenang masa lalunya.

"Lalu aku menyusup ke kapal yang melewati perbatasan dan tiba di Novyi Zem entah bagaimana detailnya. Aku hanya ingat begitu tiba di sini rasanya aku cukup merasa aman. Awalnya aku ingin hidup damai di Novyi Zem, tapi kehidupan biasa memang tak cukup untuk seorang Grisha kan, _kora_?" Colonello mengalihkan tatapannya dan menatap Alaude sembari menyengir.

"Aku dengar bahwa Pemanggil Matahari ditemukan di sini dan cukup penasaran padanya. Aku menjejakkan kakiku di Ravka, kemudian mengabdi sebagai Tentara Kedua, lalu entah bagaimana bisa cukup dekat dengan Dokuro Mammon dan menjadi salah satu Grisha yang berpihak dengannya." Colonello mengakhiri kisahnya, ia mengantongi tangan kanannya, berusaha membiarkan waktu menariknya tetap di masa lalu.

"Wah wah, itu cerita yang cukup mengharukan," puji sebuah suara.

Colonello menyambar senjata laras panjang yang memang dibawanya dan memasang kuda-kuda. Alaude sendiri segera bangkit dan bersiaga, sepertinya Pemanggil Matahari memang tak cocok berperan menjadi umpan dan hanya memberi mereka setengah hari hanya untuk mengistirahatkan diri sejenak di hutan di sekitar Petrazoi tanpa sempat menjejakkan kaki di Katedral Putih.

Suara langkah kaki mendekat ke arah mereka, membuat Colonello dan Alaude semakin bersiaga, bersiap dengan segala kemungkinan terburuk—bahwa mungkin saja itu adalah salah satu tentara pribadi Sang Kelam. Dan jika itu sungguhan terjadi, maka mereka tak akan segan bertransformasi menjadi pembunuh di sini.

"Ohh~, Grisha dari Fjerda rupanya. Rambut pirang dan mata birumu itu benar-benar mencolok, setiap orang pasti akan langsung mengetahui dari mana asalmu. Aku jadi heran, bagaimana caramu bisa melarikan diri dari Os Alta dan terdampar di hutan Petrazoi ini?" tanya suara yang sama dengan nada main-main.

"Cara yang sama dengan cara yang kugunakan untuk kabur dari Fjerda," jawab Colonello sembari mengokang senjatanya.

"Hoo. Dan, apa ini? Kau guru dari Sang Kelam, kan? Sedang apa di tempat terpencil begini? Pondok dengan perapianmu tak cukup menghangatkanmu lagi?" tanya suara tersebut—masih sembari melangkah mendekat.

"Apa kau sebegitu ingin tahu?" desis Alaude sinis.

Suara itu tertawa pelan—dan sepertinya sedikit ditahan. "Apa yang kalian cari dengan berada di sini? Berusaha kabur ke mana?"

"Kau boleh tahu jika sudah menjejakkan kaki ke alam baka sana, _kora_!" cetus Colonello sembari menembakkan sebuah timah panas ke arah suara tersebut asal.

Sepertinya peluru itu dapat dihindari dengan mudah, terbukti setelahnya terdengar sebuah tawa dari suara yang sama.

"Kalian tak pernah tahu bahwa menembak anggota kerajaan bisa digolongkan tindak pengkhianatan, eh, ushishishi~." Orang itu tertawa. Colonello dan Alaude membelalakkan mata—meski Alaude lebih cepat menyamarkannya dan langsung mendengus—, pasalnya mereka mengenali suara tawa tersebut, suara tawa yang amat khas dan hanya dimiliki satu orang.

"Oh astaga …," Colonello tak mampu melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Sudah kuduga kau belum mati," dengus Alaude sinis.

"Wah, wah. Jadi tersanjung, ushishi," kata suara itu, namun lebih santai.

Sosok pemilik suara itu ke luar dari balik bayang pepohonan, menaikkan sudut bibirnya penuh percaya diri namun di mata Alaude itu lebih terlihat seperti seringai tolol. Rambut pirang acak-acakan dengan poni panjang hingga menutupi matanya masih sama, namun sepertinya jadi lebih panjang ketimbang Colonello terakhir kali melihatnya di istana.

"Ushishishi~, yo. Sepertinya aku bisa dapat informasi penting dari Os Alta nih. Kalian baru saja kabur dari sana, kan?" tanya sosok itu—yang sebenarnya sama sekali tak membutuhkan jawaban.

Colonello dan Alaude berpandangan, sebelum akhirnya Colonello memilih membungkukkan badan layaknya ksatria dan Alaude hanya berdiri tak merespon.

"Maafkan kelancangan saya telah menembak Anda barusan, _moi tsarevich_ ," kata Colonello. "Dan suatu kehormatan juga dapat bertemu dengan Anda—"

"—Pangeran Kedua Kerajaan Ravka, Belphegor. Semoga kau selalu dilindungi demi kejayaan negeri ini, _moi tsarevich_."

.

.

.

"Jadi, apa saja yang kalian dapatkan dari Os Alta?" tanya Belphegor sembari ikut duduk diantara kedua orang tersebut.

"Bisa jangan pakai kata 'kalian'? Kau tak akan dapatkan apapun dariku," kata Alaude tanpa melirik kedua orang itu.

"Ushishi~. Aku lupa kalau tak mungkin guru dari Sang Kelam mau mebocorkan informasi," balas Bel seraya menyunggingkan seringainya yang khas. Alaude diam, tak berniat menanggapi.

"Bagaimana Anda bisa berada di sini, _moi tsarevich_?" selidik Colonello.

"Ushishishi, kapal buatanku itu tak semudah itu bisa ditemukan tahu." Bel menyeringai makin lebar, membanggakan diri. Namun, sedetik setelahnya seringai itu lenyap dan berganti menjadi ekspresi yang serius.

"Kalian tahu di mana Mammon?" tanya Bel serius.

Colonello mengangguk. "Dia dikurung di Istana Kecil, pergerakannya dibatasi dan diawasi hanya di sekitar istana. Aku sempat bertemu dengannya di istana," jawabnya.

"Kau bertemu dengannya? Bagaimana bisa?" selidik Bel.

" _Yaah_ , sebenarnya aku penyusup yang baik. Karena itu juga aku bisa kabur dari Fjerda," Colonello menaikkan sudut bibirnya. "Aku menyusup ke istana, tapi beberapa orang yang kubawa—terdiri dari orang-orang yang Sang Pendeta kumpulkan dan bersumpah mengabdi pada Pemanggil Matahari—malah membuat ledakan di sekitar Istana Besar. Memang sih berkat itu juga seluruh Grisha teralih perhatiannya. Karena itu juga Dokuro Mammon bisa berada di Istana Kecil seorang diri tanpa pengawasan," jelasnya.

"Sang Pendeta? Kau bekerja sama dengannya?" tanya Bel lagi.

" _Emm_ … kau yakin aku bisa memberitahukan itu _di sini_?" tanya Colonello. Manik biru langitnya melirik Alaude yang sedari tadi diam dan menghiraukan eksistensi mereka, namun matanya yang hanya tinggal satu itu tetap terbuka tanda bahwa ia tak tertidur.

"Aku tak akan dapat keuntungan apapun untuk mengetahuinya atau membocorkannya," kata Alaude kalem.

Bel terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya berkata, "Teruskan."

" _Moi tsarevich_ ," jawab Colonello patuh. "Para Grisha Dokuro Mammon mendapat bantuan dari Sang Pendeta dan bersembunyi Katedral Putih. Di sana, Sang Pendeta juga terus mengumpulkan orang-orang biasa yang bersedia bersumpah untuk setia pada Pemanggil Matahari. Aku mendapat tugas dari Sang Pendeta untuk membawa lari Dokuro Mammon dari Os Alta. Untuk itu juga Sang Pendeta mengutus beberapa orang biasa yang berhasil dikumpulkannya bersamaku. Dan, _yaah_ , beginilah hasilnya. Hanya aku dan orang itu yang selamat," jelas Colonello panjang lebar. Lelaki pirang itu mengarahkan dagunya pada pemuda biasa yang tergabung dalam kelompok orang yang meledakkan bom di dekat Istana Besar, ia masih tak bersuara.

Bel terdiam, tangannya mengetuk-ngetuk akar pohon yang besar dan keluar dari tanah, berpikir sejenak. Untuk beberapa lama, suasana di sana diambil alih oleh sunyi. Kadangkala angin malam berhembus dan menggelitik kulit mereka, namun diabaikan.

"Lalu, kenapa Mammon memilih tak ikut bersamamu? Kau bilang kau berhasil menemuinya." Bel menatap Colonello tajam. Colonello bisa merasakan tatapan sang pangeran kedua meski kedua matanya tertutup poni panjangnya.

"Mammon memilih tak ikut denganku karena jika dia ikut denganku, maka Sang Kelam tak akan melepaskannya dan akan terus memburunya serta seluruh Grisha yang berpihak padanya sampai mampus—omong-omong, dia sendiri yang mengatakan ini. Dan dia memberiku instruksi rencana baru dan memerintahkaku untuk kembali ke Katedral Putih," jawab Colonello.

"Katedral Putih?" ulang Bel tak mengerti.

Colonello sebenarnya merasa cukup keberatan menjelaskan untuk kedua kalinya namun ia tetap menjawab. "Ada sebuah tempat yang lenyap dari peta Ravka selama bertahun-tahun, _moi tsarevich_. Tempat itu adalah gua yang ditemukan Sang Pendeta yang tempatnya di arah barat Os Alta."

"Dan ... tempat ini pintu masuknya?" tanya sang pangeran.

Colonello menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban. Bel tampak menimbang-nimbang, berusaha mencari pilihan terbaik yang harus diambilnya sekarang.

"Baiklah," Bel berdiri, kemudian merapikan pakaian ala bangsawannya. "Kau bisa menunjukkan jalan menuju tempatnya, Grisha Fjerda?" tanyanya.

"Anda—" Colonello membelalakkan matanya, tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya.

Bel menyunggingkan sebuah seringai khasnya. "Aku yakin kau tidak tuli, Grisha dari Fjerda."

" _Moi tsarevich_ ," panggil sebuah suara dari kegelapan, berbeda dengan tiga lelaki tersebut, suara barusan lebih tinggi dan khas perempuan. Ketiga lelaki itu menolehkan kepala, Colonello dan Alaude sedikit bersiaga begitu mendengar langkah kaki, namun Bel tetap diam dalam posisi santainya.

Seorang perempuan berambut biru tua pendek sebahu dan memiliki sepasang bola mata berwarna merah bata—Lal Mirch namanya—melangkah mendekati ketiga—keempat jika si pemuda yang termasuk kelompok orang yang memasang bom juga dihitung—orang tersebut dengan langkah santai namun tegas. Ia terus melangkah hingga ketika jaraknya cukup dekat dengan Belphegor, ia berhenti dan segera berlutut dengan mengepalkan tangan kanan dan menaruhnya di dadanya.

"Kapal sudah berada di tempat yang aman dari pantauan, menunggu perintah Anda, _moi tsarevich_ ," kata Lal dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Ah, ya. Sangat membantu, Lal," jawab Bel santai.

"Kenalanmu?" tanya Colonello seraya mengarahkan mata birunya pada perempuan itu.

Bel menyeringai mendengar pertanyaan itu. "Orang kepercayaanku," ralatnya.

"Siapa mereka, _moi tsarevich_?" selidik Lal waspada. Mata merah batanya memandangi setiap lelaki di sana bergantian dengan tajam.

"Orang-orang yang berpihak pada Pemanggil Matahari," jawab Bel tanpa keraguan dalam nada suaranya.

"Begitu …," tanggap Lal lambat. Ia menghembuskan napas sejenak dan beranjak dari posisinya, kemudian mengarahkan pandangannya pada seluruh lelaki yang belum dikenalnya itu.

"Namaku Lal Mirch, orang kepercayaan pangeran kedua Belphegor sekaligus mata-mata yang sering mencari informasi mengenai Pemanggil Matahari," kata Lal memperkenalkan diri.

"Sering ke kota?" tanya Colonello sedikit terperengah. Lal menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

"Wao, lumayan," dengus Alaude, tanpa sadar ia menaikkan sudut bibirnya, tak mampu menyembunyikan keterkejutan sekaligus mengakui kehebatan wanita di depannya ini. Keluar-masuk kota mencari informasi sementara tentara Sang Kelam ada di mana-mana dan selalu mengawasi setiap penjuru? Hebat—kalau tak mau dibilang nekat, sih.

"Aku baru saja kembali dari kota di dekat sini, kudengar ada serangan dadakan dari orang-orang awam—dan tolol, kalau mau ditambahkan. Sepertinya pelakunya adalah kalian, eh?" selidik Lal seraya menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

" _Yaah_ ," Colonello menggaruk belakang lehernya yang tak gatal. "Sebenarnya bagian ledakannya itu untuk bagian terakhir, tapi orang-orang ini malah bertindak di luar rencana," katanya seraya melirik satu-satunya pemuda yang selamat dari kelompok yang meledakkan bom tersebut.

"Oh ya, Lal, mengenai kapal, pengurusannya akan kuserahkan padamu selama beberapa hari. Jaga dan awasi kapal," perintah Bel sembari ikut berdiri dan memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku.

"Apa Anda punya rencana baru, _moi tsarevich_?" tanya Lal seraya menatap sang pangeran.

" _Aah_. Aku akan mengikuti orang-orang ini ke Katedral Putih dan membawa seluruh Grisha yang mengabdi pada Pemanggil Matahari ke permukaan untuk bergabung dengan kita," jawab Bel.

Lal tersentak, mata merah batanya melebar. Membiarkan seorang pangeran kedua Ravka untuk ikut dengan orang-orang asing yang baru dikenal selama beberapa menit tanpa pengawalan? Dia pasti gila kalau langsung menyetujuinya.

"Tapi, _moi tsarevich_ —"

"Tidak ada tapi, Lal. Ini keputusanku. Aku akan ikut dengan mereka sementara waktu dan kau harus menjaga kapal. Aku tidak punya orang lain lagi yang bisa kupercaya untuk melakukan ini," potong sang pangeran cepat.

"Sebuah keputusan harus dibuat berdasarkan keputusan yang matang! Anda seharusnya mengetahui itu, _moi tsarevich_! Anda tak bisa langsung memutuskan untuk ikut dengan orang-orang asing ini!" balas Lal keras kepala.

" _Well_ , itu agak menyinggungku. Aku tak suka dikatakan sebagai 'orang asing'," celetuk Colonello.

"Aku tidak minta pendapatmu," desis Lal seraya menyipitkan matanya,

"Jadi, Lal, kau pikir aku akan mengambil keputusan tanpa pertimbangan yang matang?" tanya Bel tajam.

"Mohon maafkan kelancangan saya berbicara seperti ini, _moi tsarevich_. Tapi saya mohon, tolong pertimbangkan lagi keputusan Anda. Anda adalah harapan terakhir Ravka dan Pemanggil Matahari di sini," kata Lal mengingatkan sembari kembali berlutut dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tidak ada yang harus dipertimbangkan lagi, Lal," sahut Bel. Ia berbalik, kemudian mendongakkan kepala dan memilih memandangi dirgantara malam itu. "Sudah waktunya bagi mereka untuk ke luar dari persembunyian, begitu juga dengan kita. Sebagai awal, bukankah tak salah membuat mereka disambut seorang pangeran?" lanjutnya sembari memamerkan seringai lebarnya yang khas.

"Kenapa harus Anda yang melakukannya?" tanya Lal. Kali ini ia memilih menatap sang pangeran dengan manik merah batanya.

Bel kembali berbalik, seringai tadi tetap bertahan di bibirnya, bahkan mungkin bisa dibilang malah semakin melebar. "Karena satu-satunya orang yang pantas merencanakan dan mendapat kehormatan untuk menyelamatkan seorang _putri_ yang terkurung itu tugas seorang pangeran, kan?"

.

.

.

"Ada perlu apa para Grisha ini memintaku datang ke mari?" tanya Sang Pendeta tanpa basa-basi begitu memasuki ruangan di mana Fon dirawat yang sebelumnya juga dikatakan akan dipakai untuk kepentingan seluruh Grisha Pemanggil Matahari.

Seluruh Grisha—juga Fon—melempar pandangannya pada perempuan berbalut gaun putih panjang itu dengan tatapan curiga, namun Luce tetap balas memandangi mereka datar, bahkan terkesan angkuh.

Fon mengatur posisi duduknya, kemudian memecah bisu yang terjadi diantara mereka. "Pendeta, apa kau tahu di mana Colonello?" tanyanya.

"Kenapa kau bertanya padaku perihal Grisha Fjerda itu?" balas Luce tajam.

"Jangan sok bertanya balik," dengus Gokudera. "Hanya kau yang paling tahu siapa saja dari penghuni tempat ini yang keluar-masuk tempat persembunyian," lanjutnya ketus.

Luce tak menjawab, dipandanginya setiap orang di sana satu per satu cukup lama dengan tajam. Setiap orang di sana ikut membisu, mereka enggan bersuara untuk meredakan hening yang gerah ini bahkan beberapa juga lebih memilih menatap balik mata biru Sang Pendeta tajam. Cukup lama hening yang mencekik itu bertahan hingga akhirnya Luce menurunkan dagunya dan berbalik menyunggingkan senyum misteriusnya.

"Ini semua untuk kejayaan Pemanggil Matahari," jawab perempuan bergaun putih itu tenang.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Spanner yang akhirnya ikut buka suara di sana.

"Aku mengirimkan beberapa orangku dan Grisha Fjerda itu ke istana untuk membawa lari _Sankta_ Mammon dari istana," jawab Luce tenang.

Semua tersentak, bola mata mereka melbar seketika. G yang memang bertempramen rendah sontak menggebrak meja yang kebetulan juga berada di dekatnya, sepasang bola mata _magenta_ milik pria bertato api itu memancarkan kemarahan yang meletup-letup. "Kau sinting?! Itu sama saja dengan bunuh diri!" sembunya gusar.

"Grisha Fjerda itu tahu seluk beluk istana. Aku yakin itu bukan masalah untuknya. Ia bisa ke luar dari Fjerda seorang diri tanpa tertangkap tentara di sana untuk dibakar hidup-hidup, kan?" bela Luce tenang.

"Dengar ini, Sialan," G menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Sang Pendeta kasar, "di dalam sana ada musuh terbesar kita dan seluruh Grisha, Sang Kelam. Di luar dinding Os Alta, di setiap penjuru kota, Sang Kelam telah memerintahkan setiap Grisha pribadinya untuk melacak keberadaan kita termasuk Colonello. Benci mengakuinya, tapi hanya tempat ini yang aman dari semua itu. Menyuruhnya ke luar dari sini sama saja dengan mencari mati!"

"Aku tak peduli. Kalian seharusnya tahu prioritasku hanyalah _Sankta_. Aku tak peduli pada kalian," jawab Sang Pendeta tanpa beban.

G terlihat sekali sudah tak sanggup menahan amarahnya, pria itu melangkah, mencoba mendekati perempuan bergaun putih tersebut namun Fon lebih dulu mencegahnya dengan merentangkan sebelah tangannya demi mencegah pria bertato api itu lebih mendekati Sang Pendeta dan melakukan beberapa hal—seperti mengoyakkan jantungnya, mungkin.

"Pendeta, apa kau tahu kira-kira mereka ada di mana?" tanya Fon tenang, berusaha meminimalisir ketegangan yang mencekik mereka dalam ruangan.

"Menurut perhitunganku, seharusnya mereka sudah sampai saat ini. Tapi sepertinya terjadi beberapa hal yang ada di luar perhitungan," jawab Luce. Wanita itu kemudian menangkupkan kedua tangannya dan menaruhnya di depan dadanya seraya memejamkan mata, lalu berkata, "Semoga _Sankta_ Mammon bersama mereka."

"Wah, sayang sekali, yang bersama 'mereka' bukanlah Pemanggil Matahari," celetuk sebuah suara.

Seluruh makhluk yang ada dalam ruangan itu tersentak, mereka segera mengalihkan pandangan masing-masing ke arah pintu, menemukan benda berbentuk persegi panjang yang semula menutup ruangan itu untuk menjaga privasi pembicaraan mereka di sana telah terbuka lebar entah sejak kapan. Seorang lelaki dengan langkah yang cukup angkuh berjalan mendekati mereka, kedua tangannya dimasukkan ke dalam saku. Ada dua orang—tiga sebenarnya, namun satu lagi tengah dibopong salah satu dari dua orang tersebut—yang mengikuti langkah lelaki itu, menambah keterkejutan seluruh makhluk yang tadinya tengah berseteru tegang sebelum mereka datang.

"Apa kabar kalian, para Grisha yang telah berikrar mengikuti Dokuro Mammon hingga akhir hayat?" tanya lelaki itu dengan dagu dinaikkan, namun suaranya justru memancarkan nada lega sekaligus senang dapat melihat mereka semua ada di sana.

"Itu—" Spanner kehilangan kata-katanya.

"Tidak mungkin …," desis Haru tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya seraya membekap mulutnya, matanya melebar tak percaya, namun kedua bola matanya memancarkan kelegaan.

Fon menghela napas, namun sebuah senyum tipis segera tersungging di bibirnya. "Apa kebiasaanmu untuk membuat kejutan itu belum lenyap?" tanyanya setengah tertawa mengejek.

"Kulihat kau sehat, eh, Hibari Fon," kata lelaki tadi tanpa memedulikan pertanyaan pemuda berkepang itu.

"Aku baru saja sadar dari koma, kalau kau mau tahu," ralat Fon tenang.

Lelaki tadi terkekeh. "Kau tidak berubah meski Mammon tak ada di sampingmu, eh," cetusnya.

"Kau sendiri juga tak berubah," Fon menaikkan sudut bibirnya samar, "Pangeran Kedua Kerajaan Ravka, Belphegor."

.

.

.

 **.tbc.**

.

.

.

 **A/N** : AKHIRNYA INI SELESAI JUGA CHAPTERNYA /O/ Kalian harus tau buat ini itu harus kayang terus jungkir balik dulu, abis saya ngerasa akhir-akhir ini gaya bahasanya kurang luwes(?) kayak pertama sih Orz Mohon maaf ya yang kecewa sama chapter ini, bahkan jumlah _words_ -nya juga kurang dari biasanya lel. Saya juga mau curhat saya lelah dengan tugas ekonomi, akuntansi itu menyiksa! Sama kayak liat fisika! /gak /sotoy. Mana UAS pertama lagi ... /tepar/ /oi. _Uh oh_! Saya baru ingat! Yup yup, _moi tsarevich_ itu panggilan untuk pangeran! /o/ Kalau _moi tsar_ itu untuk raja dan _moya tsaritsa_ untuk ratu.

Dan juga, saya mau berterima kasih sekali pada para pembaca setia fanfic ini dan siapapun yang menominasikan fanfiction ini ke dalam IFA, jujur saya juga kaget fanfic ini nongol tanpa saya ketahui, pokoknya terima kasih banyak untuk semua dukungan kalian saya bener-bener terharu :"D Selain itu, saya juga mau mengucapkan terima kasih pada para juri IFA 2015 karena fanfiction ini bisa masuk ke dalam _polling_ untuk IFA 2015, terima kasih banyak! Saya nggak tahu harus bilang apa lagi, banyak perasaan yang berkecamuk dalam diri saya saat mengetahuinya. Memang hanya sekedar masuk _polling_ , namun itu sudah menjadi kebahagiaan tersendiri untuk saya :"D intinya terima kasih tak terhingga untuk kalian semua ya! Oh ya, jangan lupa untuk mendukung fanfiction favorit kalian di IFA 2015! Sekarang sudah masuk bulan untuk _polling_ lho! Mari ramaikan IFA 2015! /o/

Terus … dari sini, jujur, saya nggak tau harus ngejelasin apa, jadi kalau ada yang punya pertanyaan tuangin aja di kotak _review_ , ya? Saya minta maaf untuk segala kekurangan dalam fanfiction ini mulai dari OOC, tipo, dsb. Saya tunggu _review_ kalian yoo /o/

-Salam-

Profe Fest


	7. Chapter 6: Kepada bintang

"Astaga …," Luce tampak cukup syok begitu melihat seorang pemuda yang merupakan salah satu dari orang-orangnya tengah dibopong salah seorang lelaki yang berjalan di belakang sang pangeran. Dengan tergopoh-gopoh, wanita bergaun putih itu mendekati si pemuda, kemudian ganti membopongnya.

"Hei, sadarlah!" Pendeta wanita itu menepuk-nepuk kedua pipi si pemuda, berusaha membangunkannya. Wanita bergaun putih itu menghela napas lega begitu melihat pemuda itu membuka matanya. Luce memejamkan matanya, kemudian komat-kamit mengucap syukur. G cukup terkejut begitu melihat bahwa pendeta fanatik tersebut bisa berwajah semanusiawi itu, ia baru benar-benar tampak seperti seorang manusia.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Luce lembut pada pemuda itu. Matanya menelusuri keadaan si pemuda, mendapati beberapa luka hasil penyiksaan yang berbekas di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Kami … kami bertindak di luar rencana," jawab pemuda itu lirih, namun dapat terdengar seluruh makhluk yang hadir karena dalam sekejap ruangan tersebut ditelan hening. "Kami meledakkan bomnya, kemudian bertempur dengan beberapa Grisha. Yang lain dibunuh, hanya aku yang disisakan untuk interogasi," lanjutnya.

"Semoga mereka tenang di alam sana," ucap Luce penuh duka. "Lalu, kenapa kau bisa pergi dari sana?" tanyanya.

" _Sankta_ , _Sankta_ Mammon …," setiap orang di sana tersentak bak disengat begitu nama yang amat familiar bagi mereka terucap dari bibir pemuda berwajah pucat itu, "aku melihat _Sankta_. Dia meminta pengampunan untukku, dia membiarkanku bebas. Terpujilah ia, terpujilah." Pemuda itu memejamkan matanya, kemudian menangkupkan kedua tangannya serta menaruhnya di depan dadanya.

Luce ikut melakukan hal yang sama, ia menangkupkan kedua tangannya dan meletakkannya di depan dadanya sembari memejamkan matanya erat. "Terpujilah _Sankta_ , terpujilah engkau," katanya.

 _Nah._ G menggerutu, tanpa pikir panjang segera kembali menarik perkataannya yang mengatakan bahwa pendeta itu terlihat manusiawi. Yaah, dia cukup manusiawi—dan tetap fanatik menyebalkan.

"Aku tak menyangka kau bisa bertahan dua bulan lebih di luar sana. Pasti berat untukmu kan?" tanya Fon membuka percakapannya dengan sang pangeran.

"Ushishi~, khawatirkan saja dirimu yang baru bangun dari koma itu, Hibari Fon. Pasti berat rasanya berada di ujung kematian, kan?" balas Bel seraya menyeringai.

"Kita semua tengah merasakan ujung kematian sekarang," sergah Fon. "Mammon ditawan Sang Kelam sementara kita bisa berdiri di sini dan mengobrol—oh, apa kau sudah tahu soal Mammon?" tanyanya.

"Tentu sudah. Orang kepercayaanku tak selemah itu sampai tak mendapat informasi yang paling banyak tersebar di seluruh penjuru Ravka," Bel mengangkat bahunya, terlihat jelas nada bangga dalam kalimatnya.

"Yaah, terserah," Fon tak ambil pusing. "Yang penting senang melihatmu bisa di sini dengan Colonello. Bisa lepas dari pengawasan orang paling kuat di Ravka pasti melelahkan, kan?" tanyanya.

"Justru seharusnya kau tak senang melihatku, Hibari Fon," sahut Bel. Seringainya mengendur dan mendadak ia bersikap serius.

Fon menyipitkan mata karamelnya. "Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya waspada.

"Kedatanganku ke mari bukan semata-mata ingin memberitahu kalian kabar baik. Aku— _kami_ —juga membawa kabar buruk selain para orang-orang biasa yang dikirimkan hanya tersisa satu orang," jawab Bel.

"Kabar buruk?" beo Ugetsu yang sedari tadi diam.

Bel menganggukkan kepalanya. "Kami mendapat kabar bahwa Dokuro Mammon, Pemanggil Matahari kita, akan menikah dengan Sang Kelam dalam waktu dekat ini."

.

.

 **Title: Last Hope**

 **Disclaimer: Katekyou Hitman Reborn by Amano Akira**

 **Grisha Trilogy by Leigh Bardugo**

 **Warning: Grisha Trilogy!AU, BL, OOC, Fon dibuat menjadi dua orang, typo(s). Alternative ending dari Siege and Strom. Possibily harem. Mengandung spoiler Grisha Trilogy.**

.

.

 **.chapter 6.**

.

.

 _Kepada bintang:_

 _Biarkan aku menitipkan harapan serta janjiku diantara kerlipan cahayamu._

.

.

Mammon membongkar setiap rak dan laci yang ditemukannya di Perpustakaan Istana tak sabar, tak dipedulikannya beberapa buku menjadi kurang teratur atau bahkan sampai ada yang terjatuh dan merasakan dinginnya lantai. Bukunya tak ada—buku _Istorii Sankt'ya_ tak ada di manapun Mammon mencari. Seingatnya dulu, Luce pernah mengatakan padanya bahwa buku itu adalah buku wajib seluruh murid Grisha, tapi kenapa di perpustakaan sebesar ini buku itu tak ada?

Mammon mendecih, ini pasti ulah Fong. Mungkin dia sudah mengantisipasi hal ini dengan membakar seluruh kopian bukunya atau jangan-jangan buku itu sudah lenyap semenjak penyerangan terakhir Fong yang menewaskan Fon waktu itu? Entahlah, Mammon tak pernah pergi ke perpustakaan lagi untuk mengecek buku, lagi pula siapa yang mau repot-repot mengecek keberadaan buku-buku yang butuh banyak waktu untuk dibaca?

"Kufufu, Anda terlihat kacau, _moi soverenyi_ ," ujar sebuah suara yang cukup familiar.

Mammon terkesiap, rasanya ada sebuah sengatan listrik yang membuatnya kembali berdiri tegak. Dibalikkannya tubuhnya, mendapati Rokudo Mukuro tengah berdiri di ambang pintu perpustakaan dengan senyum semi seringainya yang berbahaya. Dua bola matanya yang berbeda warna menatap Mammon tanpa minat, namun Mammon sadar bahwa sepasang mata itu tengah mengawasinya, memperhatikan gerak-geriknya di sana.

"Berisik. Kenapa kau tidak bersama dengan tuanmu?" sindir Mammon tajam, tanda ia tak suka diganggu secara terang-terangan.

"Kufufu, Sang Kelam sedang menjalani pemeriksaan kesehatan rutin. Akan sangat lancang jika saya tak membiarkannya seorang diri," jawab Mukuro seraya membungkukkan badannya bak seorang _gentleman_ , tapi bagi Mammon perilakunya itu membuatnya mual dan tak lebih dari seorang pencari perhatian.

"Lalu, apa yang membuatmu terdampar di sini?" tanya Mammon seraya memunggungi Mukuro dan kembali mencari benda yang masih belum ditemukannya.

Mukuro menggulum seringai tipisnya. "Saya penasaran ingin melihat keindahan dalam diri Anda yang mampu membuat penguasa kegelapan terpikat," jawabnya.

"Hah?!" Mammon segera membalikkan badan, dahinya berkerut.

"Kufufu, saya hanya bercanda. Sang Kelam bilang, jika saya tak punya pekerjaan lain, akan lebih bagus jika dipakai untuk mendampingi Anda. Apalagi kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu pasti sudah membuat Anda trauma," jelas pemuda bermanik dwiwarna itu tenang.

Mammon berbalik sembari mendengus terang-terangan, tak tampak anggun memang namun ia tak peduli. Persetan dengan bersikap anggun dan lemah gemulai, lagi pula memang sejak awal dia bukan perempuan. "Kalau hanya kata orang itu, pergilah, aku bisa sendiri. Aku sedang sibuk sekarang dan tidak suka ada yang mengganggu," usirnya ketus.

"Apa yang tengah Anda cari, _moi soverenyi_?" tanya Mukuro tenang.

"Sesuatu. Kau tidak perlu tahu dan tidak berhak untuk tahu," jawab Mammon masih dengan nada yang sama ketusnya.

"Mohon maafkan atas kelancangan saya bertanya, _moi soverenyi_." Lelaki bergaya rambut aneh itu kembali membungkukkan badannya. "Tapi, _moi soverenyi_ , sepertinya saya sudah mengetahui benda apa yang Anda cari hingga membuat perpustakaan hancur seperti ini," sambungnya.

"Oh ya? Aku ingin tahu apa yang sudah kau ketahui," kata Mammon tanpa minat seraya mengembalikan sebuah buku yang diambilnya kembali ke rak, judulnya berbeda dan yang pasti tidak memuat apapun mengenai Penguat Gelombang Morozova.

"Apa ini benda yang kau cari, _moi soverenyi_?" tanya Rokudo Mukuro seraya mengangkat sebelah tangannya, memperlihatkan sesuatu yang tergenggam dalam tangannya. Mammon sebenarnya berniat untuk tak mengacuhkannya, namun matanya berkhianat dan melirik ke arah pria berambut biru itu, melihat sekiranya benda apa yang dikeluarkan seorang tangan kanan Sang Kelam dan segera terkesiap.

 _Istorii Sankt'ya_! Demi semesta!

" _Oya?_ Sepertinya aku benar, eh," ujar Mukuro sembari melebarkan seringai kemenangannya begitu melihat Mammon menahan napas.

Mammon tak memedulikan kata-kata pria itu yang sebenarnya cukup lancang bagi seorang Grisha biasa padanya yang—mungkin—akan menjadi pendamping sang penguasa kegelapan dan berbalik. "Darimana kau dapatkan buku itu?" tanya Mammon sembari membalikkan badan dan menatap pria bergaya rambut aneh tersebut.

"Apa yang membuat Anda begitu menginginkan buku ini, _moi soverenyi_?" Tak memedulikan pertanyaan sang Pemanggil Matahari, Mukuro kembali bertanya.

"Kalau tahu pun, itu tak akan menguntungkanmu. Sang Kelam tak akan memberimu sekeping emas pun hanya untuk informasi kecil itu," sahut Mammon. Ia berjalan cepat mendekati pria pemilik mata dwiwarna itu, namun sebelum ia berhasil merebut buku tersebut, Rokudo Mukuro telah lebih dulu menaikkan buku itu hingga tak dapat dijangkau pemuda mungil violet tersebut yang notabene memang lebih pendek dibanding dirinya.

"Kufufu, kalau mau jujur, saya juga tak menginginkan satu keping emas pun dari informasi itu. Saya bertanya karena ingin tahu," ujar Mukuro tenang.

Mammon menyimpulkan bahwa pria ini hanya berniat mengoloknya karena tak mampu menemukan sebuah buku, ia mendecakkan lidahnya dan bertanya dengan nada ketus, "Apa sebenarnya tujuanmu ke mari? Aku yakin titah Sang Kelam bukan satu-satunya alasanmu."

"Kufufu, saya hanya ingin mengagumi _ratu_ masa depan negeri ini," jawab pria bermata dwiwarna itu seraya menggulum seringai tipis.

"Aku benci sebuah bualan. Dan lagi, aku belum jadi _ratu_ negeri ini," ralat Mammon sinis. _Dan itu tidak akan pernah terjadi. Siapa sudi menjadi budak Sang Kelam seumur hidup?_ batinnya menambahi.

"Kufufu, maafkan kelancangan saya, _moi soverenyi_. Harusnya, sebagai pengabdi, saya harus bersyukur bisa berbicara sedekat ini dengan Anda," kata Mukuro seraya kembali membungkukkan badan, namun Mammon menangkap seringai tadi tak terlepas dari bibir si pria dan tahu pria bergaya rambut aneh itu hanya berniat main-main.

"Pergilah," usir Mammon setelah menghembuskan napas pendek dan membalikkan badan.

" _Oya?_ "

"Dan katakan pada Sang Kelam aku tak butuh penjagaan," sahut Mammon lagi.

"Bahkan meski saya ingin memberikan buku ini secara cuma-cuma?" pancing Mukuro tenang.

Pemuda berambut violet sebahu itu terhenyak, ia kembali berbalik dan menatap wajah Mukuro yang tengah menatapnya lurus. Mammon mengepalkan tangannya, kemudian kembali berjalan mendekati pria berambut biru itu dan melayangkan tatapan tajam padanya.

"Aku butuh buku itu," desis Mammon seraya mengeraskan rahangnya.

"Kufufu, _as you wish, moi soverenyi_ ," jawab Mukuro sembari menyodorkan buku itu pada sang Pemanggil Matahari. Mammon menyambarnya, dan ternyata Mukuro sama sekali tak berniat menahan buku itu dan memilih membiarkan sang Pemanggil Matahari mengambilnya—meski dengan memberinya tatapan tajam yang cukup mengancam.

Mammon membuka buku itu dan membolak-balikkan beberapa halaman, kemudian menutup buku itu kembali setelah yakin buku itu tak rusak atau terdapat halaman yang disobek atau bekas buku itu dibuka oleh pria bergaya rambut aneh itu.

"Khawatir aku telah membuka atau merusaknya, _moi soverenyi_?" tebak Mukuro tepat sasaran.

"Tidak," dusta Mammon sembari memasang wajah tak bersalah. "Aku berterima kasih kau mau melepaskan benda ini. Meski itu tidak berarti aku memercayaimu. Apa kau berusaha mengkhianati Sang Kelam setelah mendapat kepercayaan penuhnya?" selidik Mammon tajam.

"Kufufu, sama sekali tidak, _moi soverenyi_. Saya memberikan buku itu semata-mata karena Sang Kelam juga tampak tak membutuhkannya sehingga menaruhnya di sembarang tempat," jawab Mukuro tenang.

"Begitu," respons pemuda mungil itu tak minat. "Kalau begitu permisi—"

"Cara apa yang Anda gunakan untuk membuat Sang Kelam begitu terobsesi padamu, eh?" tanya Mukuro memotong perkataan Mammon. Pemuda berambut violet itu terkesiap, matanya terbelalak. Pria bermata dwiwarna itu menaikkan sudut bibirnya untuk yang kesekian kali, namun Mammon tak dapat membaca apa yang dipikirkan pria itu.

Mammon mendongakkan kepalanya, memandangi Mukuro dengan matanya yang masih melebar serta iris violet yang memancarkan ketakutan yang terlihat jelas, tak lupa dengan keringat dingin yang mengalir deras turun dari pelipisnya. Rokudo Mukuro mengabaikan semua itu dan melangkah maju mendekati Grisha bertubuh mungil tersebut. Refleks, Mammon melangkah mundur, berusaha menjaga jarak dengan lelaki bergaya rambut aneh itu meski kakinya gemetar hebat.

Mukuro terus melangkah sementara Mammon tetap berjalan mundur tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari sepasang manik yang berbeda warna milik pria itu. Ketakutan menguasai sekujur tubuh sang Pemanggil Matahari, dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kuku kaki. Mata dwiwarna itu memancarkan aura yang memojokkan Mammon hanya melalui sebuah pandangan mata.

Baru saja melangkah beberapa langkah ke belakang, punggung Mammon berbenturan dengan sebuah benda keras. Mammon melirik ke belakang, memaki tanpa suara bahwa ia telah terpojok oleh sebuah rak kayu tinggi yang berwarna cokelat.

 _—_ _Terpojok?_

Mammon tersentak begitu sadar di mana posisinya, namun sempat mengelak sebuah tangan di sebelah kirinya dan sejajar denga telinga kiri sang Grisha berambut violet. Pemanggil dengan nama belakang Dokuro itu mendongakkan kepala takut-takut, pandangan manik senada dengan rambutnya bersirobok dengan pria berambut biru itu, membuat Mammon tanpa sadar meneguk saliva paksa.

"Jujur, saya bingung dengan cara Sang Kelam memerlakukanmu. Apa kau benar-benar orang yang dicintainya? Atau hanya sekedar pemuas hasratnya? Sebagai kartu as andalannya? Yang mana posisi Anda sesungguhnya?" tanya Mukuro dengan seringai misterius yang tak kunjung lenyap dari bibirnya. Mammon tak menjawab, terlalu sibuk menghadapi ketakutannya.

Mukuro melebarkan seringainya, ia mendekatkan wajahnya dan berbisik tepat di telinga kanan pemuda violet itu dengan nada rendah, "Kau bisa menjadi senjata yang hebat untuk Sang Kelam. Jadi, kuharap kau sadar diri dalam menempatkan dirimu sebagai senjata, _'moya tsaritsa'_ ," ia berbisik dengan nada rendah yang tampak mengancam.

"Sedang apa kau di sana, Rokudo Mukuro?" tanya sebuah suara dengan nada angkuh, memecah ketegangan yang menyelimuti kedua Grisha tersebut.

Keduanya tersentak, refleks dengan cepat menoleh ke asal suara, kemudian melebarkan mata begitu menangkap sesosok pria tinggi tegap dengan garis-garis wajah tegas khas benua Asia yang tengah menatap mereka dengan sepasang kelereng hitamnya yang tajam.

Sang Kelam, Fong.

.

.

.

"Rokudo Mukuro, seingatku kau kuperintahkan menjaga Pemanggil Matahari. Jadi, apa yang tengah kau lakukan di sana dengan calon pendampingku?" tanya Fong seraya menyipitkan matanya.

Rokudo Mukuro berbalik, kemudian membungkuk ala _gentleman_ sejati dan melupakan sikapnya yang lebih mirip dengan bajingan barusan. " _Moi soverenyi_ , aku mengharapkan pengampunanmu atas apa yang telah kulakukan," katanya dengan nada bak seorang hamba sahaya.

 _Dia terlalu sering berakting. Mungkin wajahnya ada lebih dari dua, atau mungkin puluhan, atau malah ratusan._ Mammon membatin, namun ia lebih memilih membisu dan menunggu jawaban pria Asia bermanik senada arang itu.

"Tergantung jawabanmu," sahut Fong tenang namun juga tajam sekaligus arogan. "Apa yang kau lakukan sebelum aku memergokimu dengan Mammon?" tanyanya.

Senyum semi seringai Mukuro mengendur. "Saya—"

"Dia menahanku saat aku kehilangan keseimbangan, aku tengah membawa beberapa buku saat itu dan tak kuat menahan beratnya yang melebihi perkiraanku," sambar Mammon yang dengan cepat memotong jawaban Mukuro dan mengalihkan perhatian kedua pria di depannya. "Aku cukup gugup saat mencoba kembali berdiri dengan kakiku sendiri lagi, dan aku kembali kehilangan keseimbangan. Sisanya … kau dapat melihatnya, _moi soverenyi_ ," sambung pemuda violet tersebut seraya sedikit menundukkan kepalanya.

Mukuro melirik Grisha berambut sebahu itu melalui sudut matanya, namun sama sekali tak terlihat bersyukur akan distorsi karangan Mammon untuk mereka berdua. Fong terdiam, hingga akhirnya pria bermanik hitam itu menarik napas dalam dan membuangnya hingga dadanya yang bidang—dan cukup berotot itu—terlihat turun.

"Pergilah," usir Sang Kelam terpaksa. "Aku butuh privasi dengan calon pendampingku," lanjutnya.

" _Moi soverenyi_ ," Mukuro menundukkan kepalanya sejenak dan segera menarik diri dari perpustakaan yang bak baru saja diterjang badai tersebut dan menutup pintunya.

Fong mengawasi dengan sudut matanya hingga pintu kayu itu ditutup dari luar, kemudian kembali menatap Mammon yang tengah memandanginya tanpa ekspresi berarti.

"Kau pikir dusta seperti itu bisa membohongiku?" tanya Fong seraya berjalan mendekat dengan langkah yang terkesan angkuh.

Mammon mengepalkan tangan, sadar betul bahwa kata-katanya itu tak akan mampu mendustai sang penguasa kegelapan—bukan, ia justru akan terkejut jika itu bisa membohongi pria Asia di depannya ini.

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan? Menyiksaku sampai mampus?" desis Mammon menantang.

"Menyiksamu? Tidak, tidak," Fong membentuk sebuah seringai tipis, berusaha menahan tawanya. "Kau ingin Fjerda dan Shu Han itu tahu kalau aku menyiksamu yang akan jadi _ratu_ mendampingiku? Tidak ada raja yang akan menyiksa _ratu_ -nya."

 _Culas._ Mammon memandangi pria itu jijik, menggelikan ia bisa jatuh terperosok hingga tak seberdaya ini dalam genggaman Grisha sial tersebut.

"Sepertinya, kau sudah mendapat apa yang kau cari, eh?" tambah Sang Kelam sembari melirik ke arah benda yang didekap Mammon dengan erat.

Mammon meneguk ludah paksa, kemudian mencuri pandang pada _Istorii Sankt'ya_ yang didekapnya di dada. "Tak akan kuserahkan benda ini padamu, Brengsek," katanya dengan melayangkan sebuah tatapan tajam.

"Kau berniat mengancamku, Mammon? Manis sekali," kekeh pria Asia itu sarkastis.

Mammon tak menjawab, namun juga tak mengendurkan pelukannya pada buku tersebut. Tubuhnya ia paksa bersiaga, berjaga-jaga jika kalau pria ini akan langsung melakukan hal di luar dugaannya.

"Ambil saja benda itu, aku juga tak membutuhkannya," kata Sang Kelam setelah mereka terdiam cukup lama.

Mammon membelalakkan matanya, pria ini mau melepaskannya begitu saja? Apa kepalanya terbentur sebelum memasuki Perpustakaan Istana?

"Tidak, aku tidak terbentur apapun sebelum memasuki tempat ini." Seringai tipis terukir sempurna di wajah tampan Fong. Mammon memaki dirinya, lupa bahwa pria ini juga bisa membaca pikirannya—atau mungkin pengamat wajah yang baik.

"Tapi, ingatlah satu hal, Mammon," dengan gerakan terkoordinasi sempurna tanpa bisa diprediksi sebelumnya, Sang Kelam memajukan tubuhnya, memojokkan Mammon ke rak kayu seperti yang sudah dilakukan Mukuro sebelumnya, kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya pada daun telinga mungil Mammon dan berbisik. "Sampai kapanpun kau berusaha menjatuhkanku, tak peduli sehebat apapun rencana yang akan kau lakukan, semua itu akan sia-sia."

Mammon menahan napasnya, _Istorii Sankt'ya_ dalam dekapannya nyaris terjatuh. Sebuah seringai terpasang kembali di bibir pria bermanik hitam itu, seolah tak menyadari ekspresi sang Pemanggil Matahari, ia kembali melanjutkan.

"Jadilah anak baik yang tetap mengikuti langkahku, dan semuanya akan baik-baik saja, Mammon. Kau hanya dan akan tetap jadi milikku, untuk selamanya, Mammon," lanjut sang penguasa kegelapan.

Mammon yakin tubuhnya gemetaran, ia tahu ia tak akan bisa melawan, seluruh tenaganya seolah terserap habis hanya karena mendengar bisikan pria ini yang terdengar memabukkan sekaligus menjijikkan. Tapi ia menolak untuk kalah dan jatuh dalam kekangan pria yang memojokkannya ini. Dengan seluruh tenaga yang tersisa, Mammon mendorong pria itu dan segera berlari menjauh.

Fong membiarkan, namun seringainya tak terlepas dari bibirnya. Ia melihat punggung Mammon yang menjauhinya, ia melihat punggung serta tangan sang Pemanggil Matahari begitu gemetaran hanya karena bisikannya, dan itu membuatnya terlalu puas.

 _'_ _Kau tak akan bisa lari dariku. Tak ada tempat untukmu berlari … dan Pelacak yang kau cintai sudah mati.'_

.

.

.

"Sampai kapanpun tidak akan pernah kuizinkan!" bentak Luce. Kedua bola matanya yang sejernih langit biru menatap dingin seluruh makhluk yang ada di ruangan itu. "Ke luar dari sini hanya akan mendatangkan malapetaka! Kalian pikir kalian bisa bertahan hidup-hidup di luar sana?!" tambahnya dengan nada tinggi.

"Memang tidak ada jaminan tentang keselamatan kami, tapi kalau Mammon sudah merencanakan itu, artinya kita juga harus siap," jawab Bel tenang, seringai khasnya sama sekali tak luntur menghadapi pendeta di depannya.

"Tidak berotak!" bentak wanita bergaun putih itu. "Bisa jadi ini jebakan! _Sankta_ Mammon tidak akan menjerumuskan kita ke dalam bahaya yang begitu besar! Ya! Ini pasti hanya karanganmu saja, Grisha Fjerda!" Pendeta itu menunjuk wajah Colonello penuh nafsu amarah.

"Kalau seandainya orang-orangmu itu bisa menahan diri lebih baik dan mengikuti prosedur sesuai rencana, mungkin sekarang kau bisa mendengar rencana itu dari mulut Pemanggil Matahari sendiri, _kora_!" bela Colonello keras. Tangannya mengepal erat, menahan diri untuk tidak menghantamkan tinjunya pada pendeta fanatik itu—oh, seandainya dia bukan wanita.

"Tenangkan dirimu," kata Bel sembari menoleh dan menatap lurus wajah Colonello, memintanya untuk menekan amarahnya.

"… Maafkan saya, _moi tsarevich_." Colonello membungkukkan badannya sedikit pada sang pangeran.

"Jadi," Bel kembali mengalihkan pandangannya, menatap wanita bergaun putih yang masih menatapnya murka, "kau masih tak akan membiarkan kami, eh, Pendeta?"

"Tentu saja! Lagi pula, bagaimana kau bisa selamat—"

"Pendeta."

Semua tersentak, dengan cepat mereka menoleh ke asal suara, mendapati Fon tengah memandangi mereka dengan manik karamelnya tenang namun juga tegas di saat bersamaan.

"Kenapa kau sebegitu tidak ingin kami ke luar dari sini?" tanya Fon setelah membiarkan hening menyelimuti mereka selama beberapa detik.

"Jangan mencoba mendesakku, Pelacak," desis Luce dengan pandangan yang sama kerasnya.

"Apa aku terlihat sedang mencoba mendesakmu?" balas Fon dingin. "Dengar ini, aku tidak peduli apa yang kau katakan, tapi Mammon di luar sana sudah terlalu lama menunggu dan dia sendirian! Apa keras kepalamu itu tidak bisa berpikir jernih mana yang harus diselamatkan?"

"Tutup mulutmu! Kau hanya pelacak di sini!" bentak Luce.

"Apa kedudukan sebagai seorang pendeta juga lantas membuatmu menjadi orang yang paling berhak untuk menentukan jalan menyelamatkan Pemanggil Matahari? Berhenti keras kepala dan lihat sekelilingmu! Membiarkan kami tetap di sini sama saja membiarkan Mammon bertahan hidup sendiri di sana!" bentak Fon tak mau kalah.

"Dengar ini, Pelacak," Luce menekankan suaranya, matanya menyipit tak suka pada pemuda yang masih duduk di tempat tidurnya itu, "sampai kapan pun, aku tak akan membiarkan kalian ke luar dari sini kecuali kalian punya alasan kuat yang memiliki bukti nyata dan bukan hanya berkedok pada _Sankta_ Mammon saja."

Tak peduli pada respons yang menunggunya, Luce membuang wajahnya dari pemuda itu, kemudian berjalan menuju pintu dengan langkah anggun yang angkuh. Ia membuka kenop pintu, kemudian membantingnya dari luar. Langkah kakinya di lorong masih sama angkuhnya dengan ketika ia berada di ruangan.

Semua membungkam mulutnya, lalu menoleh pada Fon yang matanya masih tak beralih dari pintu.

"Jadi, bagaimana menurutmu, Hibari Fon? Apa kita harus membungkamnya dan memaksanya untuk membiarkan kita ke luar dari sini?" tanya Bel memecahkan hening di sana.

Fon menghela napas. "Aku belum memikirkannya sampai sana. Kau sendiri? Menurutmu bagaimana?" tanyanya.

Bel mengangkat bahu. "Kalau aku tetap bertahan di sini, Lal di atas sana pasti akan kalang kabut setengah mati." Seringai sang pangeran berubah menjadi seringai main-main.

"Mungkin kau bisa ke luar dari sini," Fon menyibak selimut yang menyelimuti sebagian tubuhnya, kemudian duduk di tepi kasur dan mencoba berdiri dengan berpegangan pada tepi kasur. "Ada yang mau menanyakan pada sang Pendeta apa Pangeran Ravka bisa ke luar dari sini?" tanyanya sembari mengarahkan pandangannya pada setiap orang di sana.

"Tidak, aku tetap di sini. Soal Lal tidak masalah, dia pasti bisa mengantisipasinya," kata Bel.

"Ah, kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau aku bawa teh lagi? Teh yang kubawa jadi kurang, kan?" tawar Haru sembari berdiri.

"Tentu, tentu saja, Haru. Tidak sopan juga membiarkan seorang pangeran kedua Ravka datang tanpa menjamunya dengan sesuatu," jawab Fon tenang sembari tersenyum tipis.

"Pastikan kalau pendeta itu sama sekali tak memasukkan benda lain selain teh ke dalam cangkir-cangkir kami, Penjahit," kata I-Pin memperingatkan.

" _Hai', desu!_ Kalau begitu, aku permisi, _moi tsarevich_." Haru membungkukkan tubuhnya anggun, sebelum akhirnya pergi ke luar ruangan dan menutup pintu dari luar.

Suasana dalam ruangan itu berangsur-angsur mereda, Colonello terlihat asyik mengobrol dengan Ugetsu dan G, Yamamoto berusaha mengajak Gokudera bicara, I-Pin terlihat tak terlalu peduli dengan apa yang terjadi, dan Belphegor meluruskan kakinya dan terlihat tengah mengajak Spanner—Grisha dari ordo Materialki yang paling anti sosial—berbicara. Fon bersandar pada tepian tempat tidur dan menatap lantai, memikirkan berbagai cara yang bisa dilakukannya untuk membuatnya bisa ke luar dari sini—atau setidaknya dapat memaksa sang Pendeta memberi mereka izin ke luar dari Katedral Putih. Namun semuanya buntu, ia tak menemukan jalan keluar apapun yang dapat mengantarkannya ke luar ke permukaan.

"Kau mirip dengan seseorang yang kukenal," ucap sebuah suara yang terdengar dingin. Fon melirik ke sebelahnya, mendapati seorang pria berambut _platinum blonde_ dan memakai penutup mata yang juga dibawa Colonello sekembalinya dari penyusupan ke Istana Kecil—Alaude—ikut bersandar pada tepi tempat tidur.

"Benarkah?" tanya Fon.

" _Hn_." Pria itu menjawab acuh tak acuh, namun matanya yang hanya tinggal satu itu memandangi Fon dari atas ke bawah berulang-ulang. "Seseorang yang harusnya tak pernah ada lagi di dunia ini," tambahnya.

"Jadi, kau ingin mengatakan kalau aku ini semacam hantu? Satu spesies dengan makhluk gaib?" tanya Fon setengah ingin tertawa.

"Bukan," jawab Alaude dingin. Ia terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan, "apa yang kau lakukan hingga masih bisa bernapas, Pelacak? Menang bertaruh dengan dewa kematianmu?" tanyanya.

"Bisa jadi." Fon menggulum senyum tipis, seolah menganggap itu hanya sebuah guyonan. "Tapi mungkin ini semua karena _dia_ ," lanjutnya.

"Kau terlalu dini membicarakan hal tentang cinta, Nak," cetus Alaude.

"Jadi, kau terlalu tua untuk mendengar hal tentang cinta itu dariku?" Fon balas bertanya.

Pria bermata satu itu memutar bola matanya jengah, bibirnya enggan menjawab.

"Bercanda," ucap Fon buru-buru.

"Kau pikir aku akan tersinggung hanya karena dikatakan tua?" balas Alaude.

Fon melirik pria itu seraya menggulum senyum tipis. "Bagaimana keadaan _nya_?" tanyanya sembari menatap lantai lagi, senyumnya belum luntur dari bibirnya.

"Kau kira aku pengasuh _Saint_ Kecil itu?" tanya pria berambut _platinum blonde_ itu sinis.

"Bukan, bukan. Mammon pernah bercerita sedikit tentang kau, dia bilang kau gurunya—sekaligus orang yang menyelamatkannya," jawab Fon dengan nada terkendali.

"Aku tidak pernah ingat pernah menyelamatkannya," desis Alaude sinis.

"Kau menyelamatkannya—kau memberitahunya tentang Sang Kelam." Fon terdiam dan melanjutkan, "terima kasih untuk itu."

Namun pria bermata satu malah mendecih. " _Saint_ Kecil itu harus diajari yang namanya menutupi rahasia," katanya.

"Hei, saat itu juga terdesak, mengertilah sedikit," kata Fon, namun anehnya ia mengatakannya sambil tertawa.

Alaude melirik pemuda itu sejenak sebelum akhirnya berkata, "Dia baik-baik saja, masih bernapas meski dalam kekangan Sang Kelam," ia terdiam sejenak, "dia masih mencintaimu," lanjutnya.

Fon bungkam, disingkirkannya seluruh hasrat ingin mengolok pria yang tadinya menolak membicarakan cinta ini, beralih mengenang sesosok pemuda mungil yang dulu dimilikinya—yang seharusnya dilindunginya, yang sekarang dirindukannya.

Napas berat diembuskan si pemuda bermanik karamel setelah cukup lama. "Aku harap dia benar-benar _baik-baik saja_ ," katanya sembari memaksakan tersenyum. "Dia ada di genggaman tangan penguasa nomor satu Ravka saat ini, dan yang kulakukan hanya memikirkan cara ke luar dari sini. Benar-benar tak sebanding."

"Di luar dugaan, kau cukup pesimis, heh?" Alaude mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Tidak ada gunanya menyalahkan diri. Kalau kau benar-benar ingin menyelamatkannya, jangan pikirkan apapun," katanya acuh tak acuh.

"Di luar dugaanku juga, kau ternyata cukup cocok sebagai motivator," Fon memamerkan seringai kecilnya, membuat Alaude memutar bola matanya yang hanya tinggal sebuah, tanda bahwa ia menyesal mengatakan hal barusan.

"Kalau soal itu, pasti akan kulakukan," kata Fon tanpa memedulikan raut wajah Alaude yang sedikit tak mengerti arah pembicaraannya.

Fon menatap lurus ke depan, namun fokusnya bukan pada objek di depannya, melainkan begitu jauh seolah ia harus menyelami waktu dalam kenangannya untuk membayangkan objek tersebut ada di depannya.

"Aku pasti akan menyelamatkan Mammon. Tidak peduli sampai kapanpun, harus mengorbankan apapun, dia pasti akan kuselamatkan," janji Fon tegas.

Alaude diam, mengamati pemuda yang berdiri di sebelahnya. Sepertinya memang mirip, minus pada bibirnya yang senantiasa tersenyum dan cara bicaranya yang santun, ia mirip dengan orang itu. Sebelum pikirannya kembali mereka-reka lebih lanjut, Alaude segera menatap objek lain, kemudian memaki dirinya yang kembali teringat dengan orang itu—orang yang tak seharusnya diingat lagi.

"Aku tak butuh kata-katamu. Kalau mau selamatkan, selamatkan saja dia. Bicara hanya membuang waktu," cetus Alaude acuh tak acuh.

Fon menyeringai tipis. "Jangan khawatir, banyak waktu untuk berpikir. Lagi pula, seorang _tuan putri_ sudah seharusnya diselamatkan dengan cara yang keren, kan?"

.

.

.

 **.tbc.**

.

.

.

 **A/N** : Saya nggak sadar udah berapa lama menelantarkan benda ini duhh— /digeplak. Uuhh maaf ya kalau _feels_ kurang dapet, saya udah lama nggak baca karya Leigh Bardugo, nanti deh say abaca ulang novel-novel dia yang selalu _awesome_ itu orzz /duash. Saya juga minta maaf untuk segala kekurangan dalam fanfiction ini mulai dari OOC, tipo, dsb. Hayoo yang dimaksud sama Alaude soal _orang itu_ siapa hayoo, yang udah baca novel aslinya pasti tahu :""") /yudonsei /pergikamu. Semoga kalian tetap menikmati fanfic ini ya XD

DAN AKHIRNYA BERITA MAMMON NYAMPE JUGA KE KATEDRAL PUTIH HEYYYAAAHHHH! MARI KITA BERHARAP SAYA BISA SEGERA NGETIKIN ADEGAN FON X MAMMON X FONG! /o/ /dibuang.

Dan, saya mau mengucapkan terima kasih untuk setiap orang yang telah mendukung _fanfiction_ ini, jujur saya kaget ternyata _fanfic_ ini bisa dapet 58 suara. Dan meski tidak berhasil menembus suara terbanyak, tapi ya ampun terima kasih banyak untuk kalian semua, saya sangat terharu ternyata banyak yang menanti _fanfiction_ ini :"))

Omong-omong, jangan sungkan untuk mengotori kotak _review_ fanfic ini ya. Tuangkan seluruh perasaanmu saat membacanyaaa /o/ /udah. Saya tunggu _review_ kalian. Terima kasih sudah membaca! Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya atau di karya saya yang lain!

-Salam-

Profe Fest


	8. Chapter 7: Untuk sebuah teka-teki

Mammon membiarkan tubuhnya mendarat ke kasurnya yang empuk dengan pendaratan yang cukup keras, buku _Istorii Sankt'ya_ yang sedari tadi didekapnya ia biarkan berpisah dari pelukannya dan terhempas cukup jauh darinya meski tetap berada di atas kasur si pemuda. Sang Pemanggil Matahari mengatur napasnya yang tak beraturan, mencoba mengenyahkan segala kata-kata pria sial yang membuatnya gemetaran hebat itu dari pikirannya.

 _"_ _Kau hanya dan akan tetap jadi milikku, untuk selamanya, Mammon."_

Mammon memandangi tangannya, menatap kulit yang membungkusnya itu gemetaran. Ia mendekap tangannya di dadanya, mencoba berharap semua bayangan mengerikan itu lenyap dari otaknya seiring dengan embusan napasnya.

Tak ingin membuang waktu dengan hal-hal konyol lagi, pemuda violet itu meraih buku yang tadi dihempaskannya. Dengan perlahan, sang Pemanggil Matahari membalikkan tubuhnya hingga telungkup, kemudian menaruh buku tadi di depannya. Jemari mungilnya kemudian mengelus sampul buku tersebut, merasakan sampul itu cukup keras namun bertekstur cukup lembut. Manik violet pemuda berambut sebahu itu sedikit menyipit, batinnya kembali membaca judul buku tersebut yang bertuliskan tinta berwarna emas.

 _Istorii Sankt'ya_.

Mammon menarik napas dalam-dalam, menguatkan tekadnya. Dengan perlahan, ia membuka sampul buku itu dan berharap ia dapat mengetahui di mana burung api disembunyikan.

.

.

 **Title: Last Hope**

 **Disclaimer: Katekyou Hitman Reborn by Amano Akira**

 **Grisha Trilogy by Leigh Bardugo**

 **Warning: Grisha Trilogy!AU, BL, OOC, Fon dibuat menjadi dua orang, typo(s). Alternative ending dari Siege and Strom. Possibily harem. Mengandung spoiler Grisha Trilogy.**

.

.

 **.chapter 7.**

.

.

 _Untuk sebuah teka-teki:_

 _Biarkan aku bertaruh denganmu di antara seribu kemustahilan_

.

.

Halaman pertama _Istorii Sankt'ya_ berisi beberapa peringatan akan kekuatan Grisha. Mammon melewatinya, tak membaca satupun kata yang tercantum di sana. Pikirannya hanya tertuju pada penguat gelombang ketiga Morozova dan ia tak yakin ia punya banyak waktu berlama-lama membaca buku itu.

Jemari lentik sang Pemanggil Matahari terus bergerak membalik halaman buku tersebut, sepertinya buku ini dirancang tak memiliki daftar isi, yang artinya ia harus menemukan sendiri di mana bagian halaman yang membicarakan Morozova, pembuat penguat gelombang terkuat yang pernah ada di muka bumi.

Mammon mati-matian menahan gejolak untuk memuntahkan makanan yang ada di perutnya—meski ia tak yakin masih ada sisa makanan di pencernaannya mengingat ia nyaris tak pernah menyentuh makanan yang disajikan untuknya—begitu melihat sebuah ilustrasi seorang perempuan yang dipotong menjadi empat bagian. Cepat-cepat jemarinya membalik halaman itu dan meneruskan pencariannya. Apa buku ini lulus pengecekan untuk anak dibawah umur? Atau yang melakukan pengecekan sudah buta?

Apapun itu Mammon berusaha tak ambil pusing. Pikirannya terpusat pada penguat gelombang Morozova ketiga. Ia harus menemukannya, apapun ujiannya.

Begitu sampai di pertengahan buku, Mammon menghentikan jemarinya. Matanya mengeras, mencoba mengeja judul pada bagian teratas halaman dalam hatinya.

 ** _Ilya Morozova_**

Sang Pemanggil Matahari meneguk ludah, merasakan adrenalin memacunya. Ia menarik napas untuk yang ke sekian kali sebelum manik violetnya menelusuri kata demi kata yang tertulis di sana.

 ** _Ilya Morozova_**

 ** _Salah satu Grisha pertama dan terkuat di tanah Ravka. Ia termasuk dalam ordo Materialki, seorang Fabrikator terkemuka sepanjang sejarah yang membuat tiga penguat gelombang terkuat di dunia; Penguat Gelombang Morozova._**

 ** _Penguat gelombang pertama adalah tanduk rusa-rusa ajaib berkulit seputih susu dan selembut salju. Tanduknya memancarkan kekuatan tiada tara sebagai pendamping seorang Grisha. Rusa-rusa ini seringkali berpindah tempat dari Fjerda ke Ravka atau sebaliknya sesuka hati mereka. Tak satupun orang pernah menemukan mereka. Mereka adalah makhluk purba dan ajaib. Mereka tak hanya hewan berinsting tajam, melainkan juga memiliki hati dan perasaan._**

Pemuda berambut sebahu itu kembali mengingat pelariannya yang pertama dari Istana Kecil, kemudian tanpa sengaja bertemu kembali dengan Fon setelah cukup— _sangat_ —lama tak bisa bertemu karena ia harus melatih kekuatannya di hutan dekat Ryevost. Fon menyelamatkannya dari kejaran tentara saat ia nyaris ketahuan, Fon masih _memedulikannya_ meski ia telah menyuruh pemuda berkepang itu untuk enyah dari hadapannya. Mereka lalu pergi ke Tsibeya, melacak sendiri di mana kawanan rusa itu. Lalu, setelah selama seminggu melacak, mereka mengakui perasaan masing-masing, dan bibir mereka bertemu untuk pertama kalinya. Saat itulah kawanan rusa tiba, dan …

Mammon merasakan mulutnya terkatup rapat, rahangnya mengeras begitu melanjutkan lanjutan kenangannya. Fong datang tiba-tiba, lalu membunuh rusa itu dengan tangannya. Ia memisahkan Mammon dari Fon, lalu menyematkan tanduk rusa itu di lehernya untuk menjadi kalung— _tali leher_ —yang menjadi penguat gelombangnya yang pertama.

Jemari sang Pemanggil Matahari menyentuh kalung dari tanduk Rusa Morozova di lehernya, lalu menelusuri teksturnya yang halus. Manik violet sang Pemanggil Matahari menyipit, merasakan dadanya dialiri rasa sakit tertikam belati. Tanda kepemilikan tanduk rusa itu sebagai penguat gelombangnya tidak lain telah menjadi tamparan keras baginya, tanda bahwa ia sudah gagal dan kini ia hanya alat untuk seorang pria tamak menjijikkan yang tak bisa dilawannya seorang diri.

 _Lupakan._ Mammon menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak ada waktu untuk menyesal dari nostalgia panjangnya. Sekarang, ia hanya harus menemukan petunjuk tentang penguat gelombang ketiga dan mendapatkan benda itu. Itu satu-satunya jalan yang tersisa untuk bisa mengalahkan Sang Kelam. Mammon kembali menelusuri bukunya, mengenyahkan semua kenangan yang baru saja diingatnya.

 ** _Penguat gelombang kedua adalah seekor naga bawah laut; Naga Es, Rusalye. Setiap sisiknya berkilauan, memancarkan kekuatan. Ia hidup dalam Laut Sejati di mana banyak tulang belulang berserakan. Terkadang, ia mengunjungi Kerch dan Novyi Zem diam-diam, berenang tanpa diketahui satupun kapal pedangan maupun kapal nelayan. Ialah sang penguasa Laut Sejati._**

Mammon tetap bungkam. Jemarinya kini menelusuri gelang yang melingkari pergelangan tangan kanannya, merasakan sisik-sisik Rusalye dalam sapuan jemarinya. Pemuda itu kembali mengingat bagaimana setelah pelariannya dari Ravka dulu. Setelah Fong mengalungkan tanduk Rusa Morozova itu di lehernya dan mereka memasuki Shadow Fold dengan segudang grisha serta beberapa duta besar Fjerda dan Shu Han, Mammon berhasil melarikan diri dengan Fon lalu menaiki kapal yang menyebrangi Laut Sejati dan mendarat dengan selamat di Novyi Zem. Mammon kira itu akan menjadi akhir dari segalanya, tapi Fong sama sekali belum menyerah soal dirinya.

Sang Kelam berhasil menemukannya dan Fon di Novyi Zem, membawa mereka menyebrangi Laut Sejati dan tiba di perairan The Bone Road. Pria bermanik hitam itu menyuruh Fon melacak keberadaan Rusalye dan menjadikan Mammon sebagai tawanan yang akhirnya meluluhkan Fon. Pada hari ketujuh, Fon menemukan sesuatu dan setiap orang langsung berhamburan menggunakan perahu kecil ke arah yang diberitahu Fon tanpa satupun—kecuali Haru—yang memperhatikan Mammon. Fon langsung menghambur ke arah Mammon, bertanya dengan cemas apa sang penguasa kegelapan telah melukainya—dan memang itu hanya gertakan saja, _sepertinya_. Setelahnya, entah bagaimana Rusalye bisa ditemukan, dan lagi-lagi oleh Fon.

Mammon menghentikan nostalgia sintingnya dengan menggelengkan kepalanya, kemudian kembali menelusuri bukunya, meneruskan bacaannya.

 ** _Penguat gelombang ketiga adalah burung api. Ia terlahir di tanah keajaiban dari seorang pencipta kekuatan magis serta seorang yang bukan apa-apa. Tempatnya tinggal begitu tersembunyi hingga embusan panas kepakan sayapnya yang mampu melelehkan es tak dapat dirasakan manusia. Setiap inci tubuhnya dialiri warna merah panas, membakar dan menghasilkan gejolak keyakinan yang luar biasa._**

 ** _Ilya Morozova mati karena penghakiman penduduk di desa tempat ia hidup bersama dengan istri dan ketiga anaknya. Semoga ia tenang di alam sana. Atas setiap jerih payahnya selama hidupnya, namanya kini diabadikan sebagai nama kawanan rusa berkulit putih yang merupakan dasar penguat gelombang pertama buatannya. Terpujilah dirinya untuk semua pengabdiannya pada dunia._**

 _Begitu saja? Ini seperti teka-teki, kan?_ Mammon mengerjapkan matanya tak percaya. Jemarinya membolak-balik bagian Ilya Morozova berulang kali, berharap secara ajaib bagian itu dapat bertambah dengan sendirinya. Namun tak ada yang berubah, bagian referensi tentang grisha pertama dan terkuat itu tak berubah seperti harapan si pemuda.

Mammon tak yakin Sang Kelam menaruh buku catatan kecil atau bahkan hanya sekedar kertas kosong dan sebuah pena di laci meja riasnya, namun ia juga tak yakin dapat membawa-bawa _Istorii Sankt'ya_ terus-menerus. Tanpa bersalah, pemuda mungil itu langsung merobek bagian referensi Ilya Morozova, kemudian kembali menatap dua lembar kertas—selembar tentang isi referensi dan selembar lagi berisi ilustrasi tentang gambaran Penguat Gelombang Morozova—yang telah berhasil ditariknya.

Jemari lentik pemuda itu mengelus lembut ilustrasi Rusa Morozova, kemudian turun mengelus ilustrasi Rusalye, hingga akhirnya jemarinya menyapu ilustrasi burung api. Mata sang Pemanggil Matahari berubah menjadi sendu, seolah ia begitu merindukan hewan itu dan menginginkan untuk segera dapat bertatap muka dengannya. Pemuda itu mengelus sayap lebar burung api yang terkembang dalam ilustrasi, membayangkan betapa panas setiap inci tubuh hewan itu, memikirkan telah berapa lama hewan tersebut hidup tanpa terendus siapapun dan menjadi makhluk _purba_.

 _Aku pasti mendapatkanmu_ , Mammon bersumpah dalam hati. _Aku akan menemukanmu lebih dulu dari pria brengsek purba itu dan mengalahkannya_.

Ketukan di pintu kamar membuat lamunan Mammon buyar dalam sekejap. Pemuda violet tersebut menoleh ke segala arah, mencari tempat yang aman untuk menyembunyikan kertas-kertas yang diambilnya sebelum akhirnya menjejalkan kertas-kertas itu dalam saku _kefta_ -nya dan menutupi buku _Istorii Sankt'ya_ dengan menimbunnya menggunakan selimut.

"Siapa, _muu_?" tanya Mammon setelah selesai menyembunyikan jejak kegiatannya.

Pintu kamar sang Pemanggil Matahari menjeblak terbuka, memperlihatkan sosok Rokudo Mukuro yang berdiri tegak di ambang pintu.

"Saya, _moi soverenyi_ ," jawab pria bermanik dwiwarna itu sembari membungkukkan badannya sopan.

Mammon mendengus terang-terangan. "Tidakkah kau tahu membuka pintu kamar sebelum mendapat izin dari pemilik kamar adalah tindakan lancang?" desisnya tajam.

"Mohon maafkan saya, _moi soverenyi_. Saya takut Anda tengah terlelap dalam mimpi indah Anda," kata Mukuro dengan nada terkendali.

Mammon menajamkan tatapan matanya, menyadari pria bergaya rambut aneh itu tengah menyindirnya. "Ada apa? Jika ini tak begitu penting, segeralah angkat kaki dari sini," usir Mammon terang-terangan.

"Kufufu, tentu ini penting— _sangat penting_ malahan, _moi soverenyi_ ," jawab Mukuro tanpa bisa menyembunyikan serigai kemenangannya. Ia menegakkan kepalanya, lalu menatap Mammon yang tengah memandanginya waspada dengan manik dwiwarnanya.

"Sang Kelam memanggil Anda untuk segera pergi ke Ruang Latihan Grisha. Sekarang."

Dengan penekanan di kata terakhir itu, Mammon tahu ia tak bisa menjawab panggilan tersebut dengan kata nanti, terlebih menolaknya meski ia sangat tak ingin bertemu lagi dengan pria bermanik hitam tersebut.

.

.

.

"Jadi, Colonello," Fon menyapu permukaan meja dengan jemarinya. Sekedar informasi, pemuda itu telah punya cukup tenaga untuk berjalan, sepertinya. "Apa yang dikatakan Mammon padamu? Aku yakin dia tidak akan menolak penyelamatanmu tanpa memberimu alasan yang cukup logis untuk membuatmu kembali dengan tangan kosong," katanya serius.

" _Yaah_ , memang sih. Kalau dia tak memberiku alasan yang cukup rasional, aku pasti sudah lama menggendongnya pergi dari sana—atau mungkin menyeretnya, siapa tahu dia berat," cetus Colonello tanpa bersalah.

"Ushishi, bersikap sopanlah pada _wanita_ , Fjerdan. Aku yakin berat badannya tak akan lebih berat dari sekarung berisi gandum," kekeh Belphegor main-main.

"Hahaha! Pangeran paling suka menggoda Mammon- _san_ dengan sebutan perempuan, ya," kata Yamamoto sembari tertawa lepas.

Gokudera mendelik dan menyikut pemuda bermanik _amber_ itu sadis. "Bodoh! Panggil dia dengan ' _moi tsarevich_ '!" bisiknya pada pemuda _easy going_ tersebut.

" _Maa maa_ , bisa kita kembali ke topik utamanya?" tanya Ugetsu mengembalikan mereka pada tujuan utama.

Setiap mata langsung kembali menatap Colonello, menunggu pria pirang yang bisa menyelinap ke luar dari Istana dan ibukota Os Alta dengan jantung masih berdenyut mengatakan pesan Pemanggil Matahari pada mereka.

"Mammon mengatakan banyak hal padaku, aku tak yakin masih mengingat semuanya," Colonello menarik napas sejenak, "dia bilang, 'coba lacaklah di mana lokasi burung api, aku akan mencoba melacaknya dari Istana Kecil dengan _Istorii Sankt'ya_. Kurasa lokasi burung api itu berkaitan erat dengan Keramzin dan _Rebe Dva Stolba_ , aku belum tahu apa benang merahnya, tapi sepertinya keduanya berhubungan erat. Pertarungan kita dengan Sang Kelam baru akan dimulai sebentar lagi.' Seingatku begitu," kata pria pirang itu mengakhiri ceritanya.

"Keramzin …," Fon bergumam lirih. Ia mengingat dulu setelah orangtuanya tewas dalam Perang Perbatasan, ia dibawa seorang Duke baik hati ke Keramzin untuk diasuh bersama anak yatim piatu lain. Di sanalah akhirnya Fon menemukan kehidupan baru … dan bertemu Mammon.

"Tahu sesuatu, Pelacak?" tanya Bel seraya menatap pemuda bermanik karamel itu.

"Selain Keramzin adalah tempatku dan Mammon dibesarkan oleh seorang Duke dan seorang pengasuh perempuan cerewet bernama M.M., kurasa tidak ada relasi apapun. Ada petunjuk lain? _Rebe Dva Stolba_ maksudmu?" tanya Fon sembari kembali menatap Colonello.

" _Yaah_ , kau tahu kan tentang orang-orang fanatik," Colonello menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal. "Beberapa orang fanatik seperti Sang Pendeta telah memberinya semacam nama kecil baru yang membuatnya tampak agung; _Sankta_ , _Rebe Dva Stolba_. Kau bisa tambahkan yang lain."

"'Putri' Dua Mil, eh? Mereka pasti akan sangat terguncang saat tahu orang yang paling mereka agungkan adalah laki-laki dalam tubuh setengah perempuan," kekeh Belphegor keras-keras.

"Aku satu pemikiran denganmu, _moi tsarevich_ ," timpal I-Pin.

"Dua mil …," Fon bergumam.

"Ada sesuatu yang ganjil?" tanya Spanner yang sudah cukup bosan melihat rapat setengah acara lawakan yang dihadirinya.

"Ada yang punya peta?" Fon balik bertanya, manik karamelnya bergantian menatap seluruh Grisha yang ada di sana.

"Sepertinya Sang Pendeta tidak menyiapkan atau mungkin sama sekali tak akan memperbolehkan kita melihat peta," Belphegor menggulum senyum miringnya. Ia merogoh saku celananya, kemudian meletakkan sebuah peta yang digulung di atas meja.

"Menyiapkan peta dalam saku celana—tindakan bagus, _moi tsarevich_ ," Fon melirik pangeran pirang itu seraya membentuk seringai tipisnya.

"Aku yakin kalian akan sangat miskin dan kesulitan bahkan hanya untuk melihat peta," kekeh Bel.

Fon menggulum senyum. Pangeran yang satu ini sedikit bisa diandalkan dibanding kakak laki-lakinya yang telah tewas, setidaknya dia sudah mempersiapkan beberapa hal dan memprediksi kemungkinan terburuk yang mungkin terjadi. Fon membuka gulungan itu, kemudian melebarkannya, meneliti setiap tempat yang mungkin bisa dijadikan petunjuk.

.

.

.

Mammon merasakan langkahnya semakin berat saat melihat pintu ruang latihan Grisha dari kejauhan. Pemuda berambut sebahu itu pasti akan langsung berbalik arah dan berlari tunggang langgang menjauhi ruangan tersebut jika saja Rokudo Mukuro tak berjalan di belakangnya dengan dalih melindunginya meski Mammon tahu benar pria bergaya rambut aneh itu tengah mengawasi tindak-tanduknya.

Begitu mereka tiba di hadapan pintu ruang latihan Grisha, Mammon dapat merasakan aura arogan Sang Kelam dari dalam ruangan. Sang Pemanggil Matahari sama sekali tak berharap bisa membuka pintu itu, namun Mukuro layaknya _gentleman_ sejati membuka pintu besar tersebut dan mempersilahkan Mammon masuk.

Mammon mengambil napas dalam-dalam, kemudian memasuki ruangan itu dengan langkah yang—dibuat—cukup tegas bersamaan dengan Rokudo Mukuro yang langsung menutup pintu tersebut seolah mengatakan tak ada jalan keluar baginya.

"Apa lagi, Sialan?" desis Mammon geram. Matanya menatap pria bermanik hitam yang kini tengah berdiri memunggungi dirinya di tengah ruangan jengkel namun juga lelah.

Fong berbalik, menggulum senyum tipis saat menelusuri wajah pemuda mungil itu cukup berantakan. "Kulihat kau belum cukup menikmati waktu istirahatmu, Mammon," ujarnya membuka percakapan tenang.

"Kalau kau sudah tahu—"

"Tapi," Fong memotong cepat dengan nada yang ditekankan, "sudah saatnya kau bekerja _untukku_ ," lanjutnya. Pria itu menggulum seringai tipis, Mammon mengatupkan bibirnya, mewanti-wanti dirinya untuk tidak membantah kata-kata sang penguasa kegelapan secara terus terang.

Sang Kelam tersenyum puas melihat pemuda mungil di depannya diam. "Panggil cahayamu," titahnya dengan nada terkendali.

Mammon memutar bola matanya sembari memalingkan wajahnya, namun ia tetap memusatkan pikirannya dan membiarkan cahaya keluar dari dari telapak tangannya. Sang penguasa kegelapan melebarkan senyumnya, puas melihat secercah cahaya yang dipanggil Mammon.

"Bagus," sahut Sang Kelam. "Sekarang, panggil kawanan _nichevo'ya_ ," titahnya lagi.

Mammon mengerjit, kepalanya langsung beralih dan menatap pria bermanik hitam tersebut dengan tatapan 'apa-kau-sudah-sinting'. "… Maaf?" tanya pemuda violet tersebut sembari memendam seluruh sumpah serapah dan makian yang hendak terlontar dari bibirnya.

"Kau tak perlu meminta maaf, Mammon. Aku tahu perintah itu akan mengejutkan untukmu. Tapi aku benar-benar serius soal itu," ujar Fong tenang.

"Caranya?" Mammon masih menatap pria di depannya dengan tatapan yang sama tak mengertinya, memendam keinginan untuk mendengus keras-keras.

Sang Kelam menatapnya tenang, namun netra sepekat dirgantara malamnya menusuk Mammon hingga membuatnya mereguk saliva yang terkumpul di mulutnya.

" _Nichevo'ya_ ," Fong buka suara, nadanya begitu terkendali dan menghanyutkan, "adalah monster kegelapan yang terbentuk dari _Merzost_ , kekuatan hidup dan mati," ujarnya sambil berjalan mendekati Pemanggil Matahari.

Mammon merasakan kakinya goyah dan nyaris membiarkan raganya jatuh terduduk di atas lantai begitu sang penguasa kegelapan berjalan ke arahnya. Namun ia tetap berdiri dengan tegak, mencoba menghilangkan delusi mengerikan yang mungkin dilakukan pria itu.

 _Merzost_. Mammon tahu hal itu. Kekuatan itu didapatkan Sang Kelam ketika ia mencoba membunuh pria itu dengan meninggalkannya sendiri di dalam Shadow Fold setelah pria itu berhasil menangkapnya dan Fon dari Tsibeya. Saat itu, Mammon berhasil melepaskan diri, kemudian lari menjauhi kapal dan meninggalkan Sang Kelam dengan seluruh anak buahnya di tengah-tengah Fold. Mammon mengira ia telah berhasil membunuh pria itu—namun ia tahu itu salah, _sangat salah_.

Fong berdiri tepat di depan pemuda mungil itu. Tangan kanannya bergerak naik dan menyusuri tanduk Rusa Morozova yang mengalungi leher jenjang Mammon, kemudian turun dan mengelus perlahan gelang dari sisik-sisik Rusalye yang menghiasi pergelangan tangan Mammon. Mammon menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia benci mengetahui ia masih bereaksi pada sentuhan pria tamak ini meski hanya sekedar sapuan jemarinya.

"Kita sudah nyaris tewas di saat kau memanggil kegelapan di gereja dalam Istana Kecil saat itu," ucap Fong seraya menyelipkan setiap jemarinya di sela-sela jemari sang Pemanggil Matahari.

"Aku berusaha membunuhmu saat itu," ralat Mammon membenarkan. _Dan aku sudah tak peduli pada apapun meski kematianmu harus dibayar dengan nyawaku,_ batinnya meneruskan.

Fong menunjukkan senyum tipis yang membuat wajahnya semakin tampan. "Seperti apapun itu, saat itu kita berdua nyaris tewas bersama," katanya tenang.

"Lalu apa hubungannya dengan semua itu?" desis Mammon seraya mengepalkan tangannya. Namun Fong hanya tersenyum miring, membuat Mammon semakin waspada.

"Kita sudah bersama-sama memasuki keadaan nyaris mati, Mammon," Fong berjalan memutari sang Pemanggil Matahari dan berhenti tepat di belakang pemuda mungil itu. "Saat kau menarik kekuatanku untuk membuatku mati, tanpa kau sadari kau juga mengeluarkan kekuatanmu yang juga membuatmu dapat ikut tewas bersamaku," lanjut sang penguasa kegelapan seraya menggenggam sebelah tangan pemuda violet tersebut dari belakang dan mengangkatnya lurus, membuat Mammon diam-diam meneguk saliva untuk membasahi kerongkongannya yang mengering.

"Itu artinya," suara Fong yang berbisik di telinganya, membuat Mammon harus mati-matian mempertahankan kewarasannya, "kau sama-sama sudah pernah nyaris menyeberangi gerbang kematian."

Mammon tahu Fong tengah menguatkan kekuatannya, namun apa yang ke luar dari telapak tangannya sungguh mengejutkan pemuda violet tersebut. Itu bukan cahaya, itu bukan kekuatan- _nya_.

Dari telapak tangannya, keluar gumpalan hitam pekat yang meluncur di udara, kemudian menabrak dinding di depan mereka. Gumpalan hitam pekat itu cukup banyak, nyaris memenuhi seluruh dinding, mereka bergerak-gerak seolah memiliki nyawa. Keringat dingin jatuh dari pelipis Mammon, ia gemetaran.

Dengan perlahan, gumpalan hitam itu berubah menjadi monster-monster berwajah aneh yang mengerikan. Mereka berdiri dengan dua kaki yang gemuk, tubuh mereka tidak gemuk tapi juga tak ramping. Mammon tahu apa itu, monster dengan bentuk mengerikan itu sangat familiar baginya, monster yang meluluhlantakkan nyaris seluruh Grisha di istana dan memandikan dinding serta lantai istana dengan warna merah pekat berbau amis yang menusuk indera penciuman.

" _Nichevo'ya_ …," bisik Mammom dengan suara tersekat, manik violetnya sama sekali tak beralih dari makhluk-makhluk kegelapan itu.

Fong tersenyum penuh kepuasan. "Tepat," jawabnya seraya terkekeh kecil.

Mammon membeku, jantungnya berdetak liar karena ketakutan, kewarasannya nyaris lenyap. Ia melangkah mundur, membuat punggungnya bertabrakan dengan dada bidang Fon yang keras namun ia sudah tak merasakan apapun lagi.

Fong mendekatkannya bibirnya pada telinga pemuda mungil itu dan berbisik, "Selamat. Kau sudah berhasil membuat monster tumbuh dalam dirimu, Mammon," bisiknya sembari mengukir seringai, membuat Mammon serasa sudah tak memiliki nyawa lagi dalam raganya.

"Kalau begitu kau—" Mammon berbalik, matanya masih terbelalak menatap Fong.

"Oh? Kau sudah menyadarinya?" tanya sang penguasa kegelapan tanpa memudarkan seringainya.

Mammon meneguk ludah, membayangkan pemikirannya benar-benar terjadi. "Jika aku bisa mendapatkan kekuatanmu saat kita nyaris mengecap kematian, maka artinya …." Mammon tak bisa meneruskannya kembali.

Sang penguasa kegelapan terkekeh. "Tentu," ia menadahkan tangannya dan Mammon kembali lupa bernapas. Dari tangan Fong, muncul cahaya yang paling dikenal Mammon—cahaya- _nya_ , kekuatan yang seharusnya hanya dimiliki oleh- _nya_.

"Aku mendapatkan sebagian kekuatanmu juga, Mammon," ujar Fong sembari melebarkan seringainya melihat ekspresi pemuda mungil di depannya.

Mammon merasa kakinya seperti ubur-ubur, ia tak bisa berdiri tegak dengan kedua kakinya saat ini. Namun, ia menguatkan dirinya sekali lagi, kemudian mengepalkan tangannya dan menundukkan kepala.

"Petrazoi …," kata Mammon pelan.

"Apa?" Fong menatap Mammon yang tengah menundukkan kepala, ia sengaja melenyapkan cahaya buatannya.

"Semuanya dari _Rebe Dva Stolba_ ; Putri Dua Mil. Sepertinya petunjuk burung api bisa diperoleh dari kata 'dua mil' itu. Dua Mil dari Os Alta ada Petrazoi. Kau harus mencoba melacaknya di sana," jelas Mammon tanpa mengalihkan kepalanya dari lantai.

Sang Kelam jelas-jelas menggulum seringai arogannya—Mammon tahu tanpa perlu meliriknya. "Jadi, kau menyimpulkannya sendiri, Pemanggil Matahari- _ku_? Apa keahlian Pelacak itu sedikit kau peroleh karena pernah bersamanya?" tanya pria bermanik hitam itu angkuh.

Mammon mendesis dan melirik pria itu sengit. "Kau tidak berhak menyebutnya," desisnya tajam.

Fong tak mengacuhkannya, ia berbalik ke arah pintu dan memanggil Tangan Kanannya setengah berteriak, "Rokudo Mukuro!"

Bersamaan dengan itu, pintu ruangan yang ditempati dua Grisha terkuat itu pun terbuka. "Ada apa, _moi soverenyi_?" tanya Mukuro seraya membungkukkan badan penuh hormat.

"Siapkan persiapan untuk pergi dari istana. Kita akan menuju Petrazoi untuk memburu burung api itu," titah Fong tanpa menaikkan nada suaranya.

" _Oya_? Atas arahan siapa ini?" tanya Mukuro namun jelas-jelas manik dwiwarnanya melirik tajam sang Pemanggil Matahari.

"Kau tak berhak mencurigainya, Rokudo Mukuro," kata Sang Kelam dengan nada terkendali, namun dari mana pun itu tentulah ancaman. "Dia memang tak terlalu paham caranya melacak, tapi sepertinya dia tahu sesuatu dari _Istorii Sankt'ya_ ," lanjutnya.

"Dan jika kita tak mendapatkannya?" Mukuro masih bertanya.

"Artinya kami bisa menjadi raja dan _ratu_ Ravka lebih cepat," jawab Sang Kelam tenang.

Mammon tersentak. Ia dengan cepat mendongakkan kepalanya, Fong tengah menatapnya dengan mengumbar seringai licik.

"Kita tak bisa membiarkan kekosongan kepemimpinan Ravka terus menerus, Mammon. Aku berencana mempercepat pernikahan kita untuk menghindari penyerangan seperti kemarin dan lebih leluasa dapat bersamamu membicarakan perihal Penguat Gelombang Ketiga Morozova," kata Sang Kelam tenang namun Mammon tahu bahwa itu tak lebih dari sekedar dusta.

Fong kembali berbalik dan menatap Tangan Kanannya yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu. "Tunggu apa lagi, Rokudo Mukuro? Lakukan apa yang kuperintahkan!" titahnya lagi.

" _Da, moi soverenyi,_ " jawab Mukuro sembari kembali membungkukkan badannya patuh. Ia berbalik, kemudian berteriak dengan suara keras hingga bergema di lorong istana.

"Siapkan semua perlengkapan untuk pergi ke Petrazoi! Bawa bahan makanan yang cukup selama lima hari! Bagi yang tetap tinggal di istana harap mempersiapkan pernikahan Sang Kelam dan Pemanggil Matahari sebagai raja dan _ratu_ Ravka berikutnya! Kita pergi saat fajar!" teriak Mukuro menggelegar. Para Grisha yang ada langsung kalang kabut, menyiapkan ini-itu dengan cepat. Mammon memejamkan matanya, merasakan adrenalin memacu jantungnya.

 _Taruhan sudah dimulai …_

.

.

.

Fon, Bel, dan para Grisha lain tengah berdiskusi serius kala terdengar suara gaduh di luar ruangan yang mereka gunakan.

"Apa yang terjadi di luar, _kora_?" tanya Colonello seperti orang tolol.

"Mana mungkin kami tahu, kan?" dengus G setengah jengkel dengan sikap Grisha Fjerda yang satu ini.

" _Maa, maa_. Bagaimana kalau kau melihat ke luar, Colonello?" tanya Ugetsu berusaha menengahi mereka.

Colonello menghela napas panjang, kentara sekali ia keberatan dengan itu. "Kenapa harus aku? Suruh saja orang lain, _kora_!"

"Berhenti melimpahkan pekerjaan pada orang lain dong!" sembur Gokudera.

"Hahahaha! Kalau begitu, biar aku saja," kata Yamamoto seraya berjalan mendekati pintu. Gokudera hanya menanggapi sebagai balasan.

Yamamoto berjalan santai menuju pintu, namun baru saja ia menyentuh ganggang pintu, pintu itu langsung terbuka dan dua orang masuk begitu saja tanpa bersalah kemudian menutup pintunya cepat.

" _Hahi!_ "

"Uwooh!" Yamamoto yang terkejut melangkah mundur, mengalihkan seluruh perhatian orang yang berkumpul di dalam ruangan.

"Lal!?" tanya Bel terkejut.

"Penjahit!?" I Pin pun sama terkejutnya melihat dua orang tersebut.

"Mohon maaf sekali saya harus datang dalam keadaan seperti ini, _moi tsarevich_ ," kata Lal sembari melangkah maju dari belakang Haru. Keadaannya cukup berantakan, namun ia tak peduli.

"Oi, oi, apa yang kau lakukan sampai bisa ada yang menyusul ke mari, Colonello?" tanya G tanpa bisa mengalihkannya dari perempuan berambut biru tua yang baru saja memasuki ruangan itu.

"Mana kutahu, _kora_! Apa yang kau lakukan sampai bisa menyusup ke mari, _kora_!?" sembur Colonello sembari menunjuk perempuan itu tak sopan.

"Jadi, kalian benar-benar masih hidup, eh, para Grisha Pemanggil Matahari," desis Lal sinis. Mata merah batanya menghujam seluruh Grisha—tak terkecuali Fon meski pemuda itu bukanlah Grisha—itu tajam.

Belum sempat seluruh Grisha di sana bereaksi, pintu ruangan tersebut kembali dibanting dari luar. Seluruh makhluk yang ada di sana sontak menolehkan kepalanya, menemukan Luce berdiri di ambang pintu dengan napas terengah-engah dan keringat bercucuran. Mata perempuan bergaun putih itu tampak geram menatap seluruh penghuni kamar.

"Kau mengirimkan tempat ini seorang penyusup! Sungguh tak tahu malu!" hardik perempuan bergaun putih itu tak terima.

Lal memutar bola matanya tak sabar. "Bisakah kau tidak bersikap dramatis begitu, Pendeta? Aku benar-benar mengerahkan tenagaku untuk bisa mencapai tempat ini secepat yang aku bisa," desisnya dengan menekankan kata demi kata yang diucapkan bibirnya.

Luce berang dibuatnya. "Kau masih berani berbicara meski tiba di sini tanpa undangan!?" bentaknya dengan nada naik beberapa oktaf. "Sungguh kurang ajar! Akan kubuat kau—"

"BISAKAH KAU DIAM?!" Lal memotong perkataan sang Pendeta cepat dan membalikkan tubuhnya hingga berhadapan dengan perempuan itu, kemudian menatapnya sengit.

Luce sontak bungkam, yang lain saling lirik dan beberapa meneguk ludah untuk membasahi kerongkongan mereka yang mendadak kering menyaksikan adu debat dua perempuan di hadapan mereka.

"Adu antar perempuan itu mengerikan, _kora_ ," bisik Colonello. Bel mengangguk setuju sebagai respons, Yamamoto tertawa pelan dengan canggung, Ugetsu menaruh jari telunjuknya di depan bibirnya sebagai tanda agar mereka tak terlalu berisik, Fon serta Alaude tak berniat menanggapi.

"Lalu, ada apa sampai kau ke mari tergesa-gesa begitu?" G bertanya tanpa beban seolah tak terpengaruh perdebatan sengit antar perempuan barusan.

Lal membalikkan badan, lalu menatap pria bertato api itu dengan tatapan yang sama saat ia melihat Luce. Perempuan bermanik merah bata itu menarik napas sejenak, kemudian berdehem meredakan amarahnya.

"Jika yang jadi persoalan hanya karena Pangeran yang tak kembali sejak tiga jam lalu, aku tak akan terlalu ambil pusing. Aku yakin pastilah memang akan cukup lama berbicara dengan kalian. Tapi, kabar ini," Lal berusaha menenangkan dirinya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya sejenak, "aku baru saja menerima kabar terbaru dari mata-mata kami di Os Alta, kabar tentang Dokuro Mammon, Pemanggil Matahari," jawab Lal serius.

Yang lain segera membelalakkan mata, jantung mereka berdegup lebih cepat kala kalimat itu terlontar dari bibir perempuan berambut biru tua tersebut. Fon langsung melebarkan manik karamelnya, merasakan detak jantungnya semakin tak harmonis dipacu suatu hal yang tak kasatmata, suatu hal yang sudah lama tak dirasakannya. Namun yang pasti, mendengar nama orang yang dicintainya, membuat pemuda bermanik karamel itu merasakan rindu yang berdesakan dalam dada.

Lal menarik napas sejenak, ikut merasakan ketegangan dalam dirinya. Jantungnya berpacu liar penuh adrenalin, kabar ini bisa jadi adalah satu-satunya kesempatan mereka _menculik_ sang Pemanggil Matahari namun bisa juga menjadi pedang bermata dua bagi mereka.

"Mereka bilang, Sang Kelam dan Pemanggil Matahari akan pergi ke Petrazoi saat fajar nanti. Kita punya cukup waktu untuk membawa Dokuro Mammon kembali bersama kita," kata Lal setelah cukup lama membiarkan ruangan itu diselimuti sunyi.

Mata Fon membelalak mendengarnya.

.

.

.

 **.tbc.**

.

.

.

 **A/N** : Akhirnya selesai juga buat chapter ini /boboan/ /plak. Entah kenapa di sini keknya kebanyakan deskripsi, ya? Semoga pada nggak bosen bacanya ya :") omong-omong, kalau masih ada yang membingungkan, jangan ragu bertanya di kolom _review_ , ya~! /o/ terus, terus, bahasanya kurang luwes nggak sih dari yang pertama? Saya soalnya ngerasa gitu, kalau kata pembaca gimana? ._. aduh semoga nggak ada yang kecewa ya sama lanjutan fic ini orz

Saya bingung mau ngejelasin apa lagi, tapi pokoknya saya mau bilang bentar lagi akhirnya akan ada _scene_ romens Fon x Mammon! _Yeeaaayy_ ~! \o/ mungkin ini pengaruh saya bosan sama sado-maso, jadi pengen buat _fluff_ di sini sekali-kali /eh keceplosan /wat. Nggak tahu juga sih _scene_ -nya di chapter depan atau dua chapter lagi, ditunggu saja ya~ xD

 **Lussia Archery** : HAI HAI! Maaf ya chapter ini lama jadi balesnya juga lama :"" Daan, sumpah saya terharu kamu bilang jatuh cinta sama fanfic ini, makasiihhh /peyuk/. HAHAHHAA ternyata kamu lebih suka yang langsung 'digarap' ya? Wkwkwk masalah garap menggarap kayaknya nanti aja, ini kan fic (sok) serius /senyum modus/. Btw, ini sudah apdet. Terima kasih lho untuk _review_ -nya! xD

Terima kasih bagi yang sudah mau berkunjung ke mari, terutama bagi yang sudah meninggalkan jejak berupa _review, fav,_ dan _follow_! Aku tanpa kalian bukanlah penulis sesungguhnya :") /edan jadi buat _quote_ /mendadak melankolis /gaplokin. Saya tunggu lagi semua kritik, saran, komentar, _fav_ , dan _follow_ -nya ya! Sampai jumpa di karya saya berikutnya!

-Salam-

Profe Fest


End file.
